EL SILENCIO DEL DOLOR
by La Dama oculta Mistress9
Summary: Mina es fugitiva de su padrastro, nadie debe encontrarla, ¿que pasará cuando Yaten entre en su vida e intente protegerla? Nadie esta a salvo, todo esta en riesgo... la vida no será la misma, para bien o para mal... completa
1. Chapter 1

**Woo! Cuanto tiempo sin publicar algo para mis hermosas Moonies! Ya extrañaba publicar pero entre una cosa y otra nada mas no podía, pero bueno finalmente me he animado a publicar algo que rondaba por mi cabeza loca, algo que francamente deseo les encante! Bueno, espero sus respuestas a esta nueva aventura loca que tengo, asi que por favor… difrutenlo!**

**Ah claro… lo olvidaba! Los personajes pertenecen a la Serie de Sailor Moon, de la gran ama y señora del Shoujo Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es original de Misstres9 o sea yo! Jajaja ahora si… **

**EL SILENCIO DEL DOLOR**

**Capitulo 1**

Había una vez, en un lugar de Tokio, un lugar maravilloso donde Vivian dos enamorados unidos con una promesa de amor, era el rey y la reina de Tokio, su amor creció tanto que tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Serena, la amaban tanto! Era idéntica a su madre, la nombraron la princesa de la luna, por haber nacido en la luna llena más hermosa de junio, cuatro años después tuvieron otra hija, llamada Minako, era tan hermosa que le dieron el apodo de la hija de Venus.

Vivian felices en el reino, las pequeñas eran como una sola, donde iba una, la otra también, se protegían mutuamente. Si las separaban lloraban hasta que las volvieran a juntar y dormían juntas por varios días.

Tanta felicidad fue constante hasta que un día… el gran y fatídico día… el rey murió de pronto, los doctores dijeron que fue un ataque al corazón, nada podían haber hecho… la reina y las princesas estuvieron en luto varios años, lograron reiniciar sus vidas pensando en lo que le hubiera gustado al rey.

Pensando en la felicidad de su madre, las princesas aceptaron que saliera con pretendientes, la reina no muy convencida de ello aceptaba pero siempre regresaba al palacio sin ánimos. Finalmente un día, conoció al hombre que la hizo feliz y la reina volvió a casarse, el rey sustituto hizo feliz a su esposa e hijas adoptivas lo mas que pudo, pero… al cabo de 3 años de matrimonio… la reina … murió… dijeron que fue un accidente … nada se pudo hacer… así las princesas quedaron a la deriva, solo ellas con su dolor.

Al cabo de unos meses de luto, la vida de las princesas comenzó a recuperarse, a vivir de nuevo, con la idea de la felicidad de sus padres. La princesa de la luna cumplió sus felices 20 años, fue una fiesta sin precedentes, todos en el reino hablaban de la fiesta de celebración de la hija del rey Diamante.

La princesa había conocido en esa fiesta a un príncipe, el príncipe de la Tierra, sus ojos tan profundos y azules como el océano, su cuerpo tan perfecto, más perfecto que un Ángel. Se enamoraron como locos. Pensando en lo que el rey padrastro diría la princesa se lo ocultó y pactó con la hija de Venus que jamás se enteraría del príncipe. Así, un año entero salieron a escondidas del mundo.

Pero una noche… la princesa y el príncipe se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, una vez, y otra vez, y una más… fue la noche de gozo más grande para la princesa de la Luna Llena. El príncipe juró casarse con ella, el amor entre ellos era más grande que el mundo entero. Al regresar al palacio, el rey Diamante la recibió con la noticia de ser recluida a su habitación, su grito de dolor fue tan grande que la hija de Venus pudo sentir en su propia piel ese dolor, aunque lo escuchó desde su habitación, corrió a verla, pero lo que vio la dejó paralizada.

El rey sustituto, ya no era un rey, era un dragón de la luna negra… estaba golpeando a la bella princesa, mientras arrancaba sus ropas poco… a poco…

La princesa al girar su cabeza vio a la hija de Venus con furia en sus ojos, pero lo único que hizo fue darle una mirada calmada y mover sus labios sin hacer ruido…

-"Vete… estoy bien…"

Fue lo único que le dijo, la hija de Venus se escondió mientras escuchaba como la bella princesa era forzada, sintiendo su dolor como propio, quemándole la piel el sufrimiento de su alma gemela.

Fue así que la princesa y el príncipe adelantaron su boda, pero… el día de la boda… el príncipe se quedo esperando en el altar… mientras la hija de Venus lloraba junto al cuerpo sin vida de su hermana… solo dos gotas de sangre fueron derramadas… una de la princesa y otra de la hija de Venus, haciendo un juramento de sangre… huir para siempre del dragón de la luna negra.

Después del entierro de la princesa, no volvió a ver al príncipe, el dragón de la luna negra obligó a la hija de Venus a irse con él a otro reino, donde la mantuvo prisionera en el último cuarto de una torre alta evitando todo contacto con el mundo exterior. Por 4 años, la única sobreviviente de la familia real obedeció hasta que un día el rey dragón quiso hacer lo mismo que había hecho con la princesa de la luna llena… pero la hija de Venus se defendió, peleó valientemente y huyó.

Vagó por varios reinos pero siempre era encontrada, la última vez que logró escapar regresó a su país… su reino… Tokio de cristal. Pero algo… como siempre… salió mal en sus planes…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Y bien? Jitomatazos? Lechugazos? Rosas? Jejeje bueno lo que sea por favor mándenme un comentario si les ha gustado, recuerden que los reviews son el alimento de los escritores fanfiction! **

**Oh y x cierto… ¿q opinan del cambio de nombre? Antes solo Misstres9 jejejeje**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original mia. Disfruten el capitulo ;)**

**Capitulo 2**

**Yaten**

Estoy demasiado molesto, de nuevo pelee con mi hermano, insiste que debo ser más activo en mi posición en la familia pero es molesto, que me lo recuerde tan seguido, después de todo él es mejor que yo haciendo lo que hace, no puedo igualarlo…

Me detengo en la cafetería que esta en la esquina… con este frio un té bien caliente viene excelente y mas al humor que traigo.

Me entretengo con mi celular jugando carreras, debo parecer un tonto moviéndome en todas direcciones, no es mi culpa que hagan los celulares sensibles al movimiento, ahora debo esquivar dos autos y me estreso, giro violentamente el celular provocando que la mesera se espante, me disculpo por mi torpeza y mejor guardo el aparato, después de unos minutos me aburro y salgo del local, escondo mi boca y nariz en la bufanda y meto mis manos a los bolsillos del abrigo.

Nada ha cambiado en estos rumbos de la ciudad, veo que en uno de los callejones sale un tipo pelirrojo sin prisa, no sé porqué pero siento escalofríos, sigo mi camino y quedo frente a ese mismo callejón, sin voltear escucho un sollozo, pero se me hiela la sangre al escuchar a una mujer… giro mi cara y veo los pies de una mujer, corro hacia ella, quito las cajas que tiene encima… sigue viva, tiene una cuchillada en el costado, está saliendo mucha sangre trato de parar la hemorragia, me quito la bufanda y trato de darle calor a la chica poniéndola en su pecho, tomo el celular lo más rápido que puedo y pido una ambulancia.

Nunca he podido tolerar el maltrato a las mujeres, los valores que me inculcaron mis padres son muy fuertes. Sigo presionando la herida pero la sangre sigue saliendo, la chica abre sus ojos un poco y con esfuerzo trata de decirme algo…

-Por favor no hables, pronto estará la ambulancia aquí, tranquila, estarás bien

-… Darien Chiba…- sus palabras apenas audibles me dejan perplejo

-¿Qué?

-…Da..Darien Chiba… solo él puede… re..reclamar mi cuerpo… Darien Chiba…- Trata de alcanzar una libreta y por primera vez noto unas maletas tiradas por ahí y una libreta amarilla, me estiro y la tomo, al abrirla la primer hoja dice:

-"En caso de accidente comuníquese con Darien Chiba al xx-xx-xx—xxxx"

Parece como si supiera lo que tenía que saber, llega la ambulancia y en lo que hacen sus maniobras tomo las cosas de la chica, sus maletas y bolso de mano y busco una identificación, subo a la ambulancia y me toman como su guardián.

.

.

.

La ingresan a quirófano, mientras espero noticias me pongo nervioso, como si algo no estuviera bien pero trato de calmar mi ansiedad, mis manos ya no están frías a pesar de estar a varios grados bajo cero, hoy fue la primer nevada de la temporada, un espectáculo maravilloso que disfruto cada año, pero esta vez se convirtió en la mas angustiante de todas.

Estoy absorto en mis pensamientos y veo como se acerca un hombre alto, con abrigo negro y gorro que cubre la mitad de su cara, no puedo verlo bien pero siento su mirada sobre mi, me pongo de pie alerta por cualquier cosa.

Se acerca ese hombre y queda frente a mi, alcanzo a ver uno de sus ojos azules, sin saber porque pero me dio un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Uno de los doctores me habla y ambos desviamos la mirada.

-"¿Es usted el que trajo a la señorita?"

-"Si, dígame ¿como esta?"

-"La herida fue profunda y perdió mucha sangre, afortunadamente teníamos en el banco de sangre el mismo tipo que ella, pudimos hacer la transfusión a tiempo, ahora están terminando, está fuera de peligro, pero tardará en despertar."

-"¡Muchas gracias doctor!"

Sin saber porqué pero siento un gran peso fuera de mi cuerpo y lanzo un gran suspiro de alivio mientras me dejo caer de nuevo en la silla.

El hombre había desaparecido para cuando me doy cuenta, volteo por todos lados pero nada, ni rastro de él… ¿habrá sido un fantasma?

Cuando la trasladan a su habitación me quedo dormido en el sillón junto a la cama, sosteniendo su mano y recargado a su lado.

.

.

.

Me despiertan susurros que poco a poco distingo, pero no me muevo para que no se den cuenta que he despertado, es la voz de un hombre…

-"¿Que voy a hacer contigo? Siempre estas metiéndote en problemas, necesitas disciplina"

Siento como la chica se mueve un poco con lo que me doy cuenta de que ha despertado

-"Me sorprende que despertaras tan pronto, el médico dijo que tardarías, en cuanto pueda te saco de aquí, no quiero que te expongas más de lo que ya hiciste, no tardarán en venir por ti y terminar lo que empezaron. Sabes, este chico, él te encontró ¿verdad?"

De nuevo siento como la chica afirma

-"Debería agradecerle después, por ahora, tienes que descansar, encontraré el lugar más seguro para ti querida, no temas ya estás conmigo."

De pronto me doy cuenta de que mi cuello esta torcido, el dolor me llega como relámpago y hace que me mueva asustando a los presentes, abro los ojos y de inmediato mi mano se dirige a mi cuello tenso, el mismo hombre de anoche esta junto a la chica y sostiene su mano igual que sigo sosteniéndola yo, volteo a verla a ella, ahí esta, con su cara moratada, rasguños en sus brazos, no los había notado por la histeria de anoche, sigo sosteniendo su mano mientras con la otra no dejo de dar un masaje a mi cuello.

-"¿Cómo estas?"- Digo suavemente pero con voz rasposa, ella afirma con la cabeza, por primera vez también noto sus bellos ojos azules, pero están realmente tristes.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"- me pregunta el chico oculto

-"Yaten Kou y tu ¿quién eres?"

-"Darien Chiba, gracias por llamarme anoche, dime qué quieres y te lo daré como prueba de agradecimiento"

-"No es necesario, solo quiero que ella mejore, por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama? Encontré en su bolso muchas identificaciones con nombres distintos, no se cual es el real así que le puse el primero que encontré"

-"No es necesario que lo sepas, solo basta con saber que ella estará bien, yo me haré cargo a partir de aquí, puedes irte ya, te ves muy cansado e incomodo"

-"No es nada, he dormido peor"- trato de levantarme pero mi espalda hace que saque un quejido de dolor- "creo que iré a caminar un poco para arreglar los músculos, ya regreso"

-"Tomate tu tiempo"- Despidiéndome del Chico que al parecer no le agrada del todo que este ahí, ella solo me mira tranquila, puedo irme y sé que estará bien pero no sé porque me cuesta tanto alejarme.

Hago gala de mi paciencia y autocontrol, dar un paseo por el jardín del hospital y ya comienzo a relajarme, mi espalda en verdad esta arruinada, debería de ir a descansar, aun tengo sueño, pero no quiero dejar a la chica misteriosa, ¿Cuál será su verdadero nombre?

.

.

.

Ya he esperado demasiado, será mejor que vaya al cuarto, me he perdido en mis pensamientos y el cansancio comienza a hacer merma en mi mente, me dirijo al cuarto, espero que este despierta, sus ojos me dan tranquilidad.

-"Ya volv… ¿Qué significa esto?"- llamo a la primer enfermera que veo en el pasillo, se que mi cara debe dar miedo pues ella da un brinco y contrae sus hombros en señal de pánico- "¿Dónde esta la chica de la habitación 348?"

-"N-no lo se señor, debería estar ahí"

-"Verifíquelo ahora mismo"- ordeno sin mucho tacto, mientras ella hace una reverencia con urgencia y sale corriendo con miedo en su andar, esto no puede estar pasando, él se la llevo, y yo como tonto, creyendo que estaría bien dar un paseo…-" aaaaggghhh"- grito molesto golpeando la pared, los doctores y enfermeras que pasaban me ven como si estuviera loco, si… tal vez si lo estoy… loco de preocupación por una total extraña que desaparece de mi vida con la misma rapidez con que apareció.

El informe de la enfermera atemorizada es simple, Darien Chiba pidió que le fuera dada de alta del hospital y aseguró que él llevaría el tratamiento de la chica, solo esperó a que los papeles estuvieran firmados y partió sin decir más llevándosela medio inconsciente. Con que facilidad pudieron darle el alta siendo que la operaron hace unas horas, seguramente esto lo resolvió con dinero de por medio… despreciable…

.

.

.

-"Yaten, ¿Dónde has estado?"

-"Por ahí, vagando"- respondo a mi hermano mientras me quito los zapatos para entrar a casa, se que esta detrás de mi con su gesto severo, sus brazos cruzados y con mirada asesina

-"No me vengas con que por ahí!, pudiste avisar si no ibas a llegar, estuve preocupado"

-"Lo siento hermano, voy a mi habitación estoy muy cansado"

-"Yaten… espero no hayas estado haciendo cosas innecesarias"

-"No te preocupes Taiki, no hice nada innecesario, iré a dormir"

-"Tenemos invitados, por favor no vayas a ir al ala sur de la casa, sería problemático"

-"No me meto en tus asuntos y tu no te metes en los mios, ese es el trato, además estoy demasiado cansado como para ir a ver invitados. Si alguien me busca estaré medio muerto en mi habitación"

No espero respuesta por su parte, pero siento sus ojos amatista sobre mi, con esa severidad de siempre, en el camino hacia mi habitación puedo escuchar un gemido de dolor, una mujer al parecer… de nuevo el espíritu de Black Lady vaga por la casa asustándonos, pero ya crecí y su leyenda ya no me afecta, prefiero perderme en mi sueño, ya me preocuparé después por el fantasma.

.

.

.

Despierto… el sol esta ocultándose, dormí demasiado… ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Da igual lo que haga, mi mente solo divaga en imágenes de lo ocurrido, ese pelirrojo es el culpable y encima de todo se alejó sin prisa, como si la vida no valiera nada…

-"Amo Yaten, desea comer algo? No ha probado bocado desde que llego, debe estar hambriento"- Volteo y a m i lado esta lita colocando una bandeja con una tetera, rebanadas de manzana, una rebanada de pastel de durazno y un vaso de agua, previniendo a cualquiera de mis antojos

La preocupación de Lita sin duda es autentica.

-"¿Por qué me llamas amo? Eres mi hermana, deberías llamarme idiota o cabeza hueca, pero nunca amo"- Alego mientras me siento de mi cama y masajeo mi cara moviendo fuertemente mis manos sobre mi cien.

-"Lo sé, es divertido despertarte con algo que te molesta"- riendo divertida, típico de ella

-"Ya me la pagaras…- interrumpo bostezando sonoramente y con mi boca abierta mas grande que un oso-¿ donde esta mi hermano?"

-"En el ala sur con los invitados"

-"invitados…. Si, me lo comentó cuando llegué esta mañana"- comenzando a morder un trozo de manzana

-"Cuando estés en condiciones puedes pasar a conocerlos si quieres"

-"Olvídalo, son sus invitados, yo no quiero meterme ni tener que dar amabilidades sintiéndome tan mal hoy"

-"Ya note que no estas de buen humor, ¿te sucedió algo? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? Y lo mas importante ¿Por qué tu camisa y tu pantalón estaban llenos de sangre? Me costó mucho trabajo quitar las manchas!"- Odio las preguntas de las mujeres pero… nunca podré evadir las preguntas de Lita

-"Una a la vez, una a la vez!- suspiro resignado y acomodando los hechos para contestar- me sucedió que tuve que hacerme cargo de una chica que fue acuchillada en un callejón, llegue tarde porque estaba en el hospital, por eso tenía sangre en la ropa, ¿Por qué lavas mi ropa? Eso lo hace el servicio!"- reclamándole molesto, ella no tenía porque hacer esas cosas… además era vergonzoso…

-No me molesta lavar tu ropa!- sonriendo ampliamente mofándose de mi molestia- te conozco de siempre. Eres muy dulce al ayudar a una chica, ojalá alguien me ayudara si me pasara algo"- volviendo a poner esos ojos soñadores que tanto la caracterizan

Me levanto violentamente de la cama y me pongo frente a ella asustándola, le pongo mi índice en su frente y ella cierra los ojos

-"Nada nunca te pasará, sabes defenderte mas que bien, eres la mejor defendiéndote, así que no digas tonterías"- sonrío divertido al ver como ella abre los ojos sorprendida, seguro esperaba una represalia

-"Gracias… por confiar en mi"- se levanta y me hace una reverencia, después de eso sale cerrando la puerta tras ella, se que se fue con una enorme sonrisa, eso me hace feliz, Lita sin duda es la segunda mejor ninja mujer de nuestra generación

De nuevo escucho el quejido de la mujer… es temprano para ser Black Lady, pero por estas fechas se celebra su aniversario luctuoso así que hay mas actividad… ¿Qué habrá sucedido con la chica? Bueno, sin duda esta bien y en brazos de ese chico pelinegro, no debería preocuparme mas por ellos, pero… había algo en sus miradas… enigmático… tristeza… muy raro… baaah! Nada de eso, mejor voy a ver a Taiki y divertirme torturándolo

.

.

.

Camino por el corredor de la casa, muy tradicional de madera, siguiendo el corredor llegaré al ala sur, regularmente los invitados de mi hermano son aburridos pero distraerlo a él es demasiado disfrutable.

Me pierdo en mis pensamientos buscando la mejor arma para hacer que se ría como loco frente a sus invitados y hacerlo quedar como tonto. Pero algo llama mi atención… un chico musculoso alto, pero no tan alto como la estatura de mi hermano, siento familiaridad, pero es hasta que veo sus ojos que lo tengo claro… es él…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Espero de todo corazón les haya gustado este capítulo! Estoy emocionada de regresar a Fanfiction, la verdad ya los extrañaba! Me encantan sus reviews! Muchas gracias! Un buen saludito, una alarma, lo que sea es bienvenido! Sobre todo los reviews! Espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto loco que me he puesto!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Sailor Moon creada por Naoko Takeuchi y solo los uso con el fin de dar vida a la historia creada por mi. **

**Perdóooooooon que se me tarde en actualizar, originalmente debía de ser el viernes pero tuve un problema de vital importancia que atender y hasta hoy pude actualizar jejeje este es como el capitulo anterior solo que desde el punto de vista de Mina, espero que lo disfruten!**

**Capitulo 3**

**Mina**

La aeromoza avisa por el altavoz que estamos por aterrizar en Narita, siento nervios, mi estomago se revuelve, después de estar lejos por un año he decidido regresar a mi hogar, aunque le temo a las alturas me aventuro a ver por la ventana… Waaao… de verdad que es como una gran mancha todas esas casas y edificios… ha cambiado tanto…

.

.

.

Llevo esperando 30 minutos por mis maletas, me alegra saber que no soy la última del vuelo, al parecer todos los pasajeros están molestos y esperando por sus pertenencias… por mi parte no tengo mucha prisa en recogerlas, sin embargo comienza a oscurecer, debería presionar para que nos entreguen las maletas rápido… pero antes…

-"SI, diga?..."- escucho esa voz cálida en el teléfono y no puedo contener una enorme sonrisa

-"Adivina quien soy!"

-"Mina! Donde estas?- Su tono de voz es entre alegre y preocupado

-"Acabo de llegar estoy en el aeropuerto de Narita, espero mis maletas, pero se han demorado demasiado, llevo casi 40 minutos esperando"

-"Mina…"- Mi nombre en un suspiro relajado y preocupado, se siente bien ser el dolor de cabeza de alguien… es… especial…

-"Oh… ya salieron mis maletas, llegaré pronto a tu departamento, espero recordar la dirección, tengo que irme! Te quiero!"

-"Esper…"-corto la llamada antes de que me regañe o me de sermones del porque no le avisé que vendría pero… era obvio que nadie debía enterarse!

Guardo mis documentos, ajusto mi gorro, pongo mi bufanda cubriendo mi nariz… que endemoniado frio hace! Pongo mis guantes, tomo mi bolso y por último mi maleta. Levanto el brazo libre y el taxi se para, meto mi maleta y doy la dirección de la cafetería que solía visitar con mi hermana… ¡aaah que recuerdos!

.

.

.

El capuchino que tanto le gustaba a mi hermana, con crema batida, chispas de chocolate y una cereza… sin dudas muy calórico, pero es excelente para el frío eso sin duda. Miro por la ventana y me llevo una agradable sorpresa… Esta nevando! La primer nevada de la temporada… que recuerdos, cada año mi madre, mi hermana y yo íbamos a patinar el día de la primer nevada, una tradición que siempre recordaré!

.

.

.

Al salir del café, miro por todos lados reconociendo mi rumbo… son cerca de 8 manzanas mas y llegaré al complejo departamental de Darien, prefiero caminar y disfrutar de la nieve.

Pero a mitad de camino siento una presencia demasiado cerca de mi, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, un aroma de perfume barato bastante bien conocido para mi… mi pesadilla podría estar ocurriendo de nuevo o… ¿será mi imaginación? Mi corazón se acelera y comienzo a sudar frio, los nervios me piden correr y escapar… pero mi mente me dice tranquila, camina rápido, entra al primer local abierto y busca ayuda, estoy por entrar a un local pero…

Una mano me jala del brazo introduciéndome al callejón… siento el golpe seco de mi espalda contra la pared sacándome un quejido desequilibrando mi mente… se que he pasado por esto antes…

-"Vaya vaya vaya… Minako Aino… tu padre está preocupado porque escapaste de nuevo… ¿es que acaso nunca entiendes?"-Su voz burlona llena de superioridad me irrita como siempre

-"Déjame en paz, antes de que le avises siquiera que estoy en la ciudad tomaré el primer vuelo a cualquier parte"- Con mi mejor tono arrogante

-"No puedes escapar preciosa, donde sea que estés, siempre estaré ahí como una sombra, vigilándote… ya te siento como parte de mi vida, me pregunto…"- Me toma por el hombro y me aprieta de manera sugerente- "¿Podría yo ser parte de la tuya de forma que me recuerdes cada día de tu patética existencia? jajajajaja"

Mi cara refleja asco, antes de que mi mente reaccione aviento su mano alejándolo de mi cuerpo mientras con la otra trato de lanzarle un puñetazo, pero solo logro que él me tome por la muñeca jalándome hacia él quedando a pocos centímetros su cara de la mía.

-"Me gusta cuando te resistes, pero esta vez quiero quedarme un poco más en la ciudad, tengo asuntos pendientes… lo siento preciosa, lamento tener que hacer esto pero ya me estoy cansando de viajar por todos lados"- Su voz superior y su mirada maldita… como las odio!

Mientras le hago mi mejor mirada de odio intentando zafar mi muñeca empujándolo con mi mano libre… puedo sentir el frío comenzando a recorrer mi costado, siento como un liquido moja mi ropa… él suelta mi muñeca y con todas mis fuerzas le lanzo un puñetazo que esta vez si llega a él, dejándolo con el pómulo abierto, técnica que me enseñó Darien… usar anillos grandes y pesados puede salvarte, pero… no preví lo que siguió…

Se molestó tanto que me dio una bofetada tan fuerte que me arrojó sobre unas bolsas de basura, lo que me provocó dolor en el costado, fue ahí cuando vi la navaja grande que había enterrado en mi, aun empapada con mi sangre…

-"Maldito Rubeus… sabes cómo te odio… te juro que me las pagaras todas juntas"- aun sueno valiente, aunque por dentro estoy aterrada, él solo da una carcajada seca y burlona, se da media vuelta y sale del callejón con la tranquilidad de alguien que ha hecho una buena acción… ¡Cuánto lo desprecio!- "Aaah… duele… estoy perdiendo mucha sangre, debí suponerlo por el tamaño de su navaja"

Trato de levantarme e ir al departamento de Darien pero no logro siquiera respirar correctamente, simplemente no puedo ponerme en pie, mis fuerzas comienzan a abandonarme, y mi vista se hace cada vez más débil, ni siquiera puedo ya abrir los ojos, intento ponerme en pie nuevamente pero unas cajas apiladas a mi lado caen sobre mi lastimándome más… estoy perdiendo la conciencia, es todo tan irreal… ¿porque yo? ¿Por qué esta vida? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?...

Puedo sentir como alguien quita las cajas que están sobre mi, siento la urgencia en sus movimientos aunque ya no puedo abrir los ojos, toda mi mente se está poniendo en blanco, pero siento la presión de algo contra la herida y como me intenta tapar el pecho para darme calor, escucho su voz, es un hombre, su urgencia está presente en cada palabra pidiendo ayuda. Con todas mis fuerzas abro un poco los ojos, aunque todo es borroso…

-"Da…"- apenas audible- "Darien Chiba"

-"¿Qué?"

-"…Da..Darien Chiba… solo él puede… re..reclamar mi cuerpo… Darien Chiba…"- Con las pocas fuerzas que tengo en mi cuerpo trato de alcanzar mi libreta, pero él se adelanta y la toma, lee la leyenda que Darien escribió para mi años atrás… Lección de supervivencia No. 2 Siempre anotar un numero y un contacto.

Ahora si… mi mente me ha abandonado… todo es blanco… no hay nada mas…

.

.

.

Poco a poco abro mis ojos… siento calor sobre mi, debe ser una manta, mis ojos desorbitados poco a poco conectan con mi cerebro y reconozco la habitación del hospital

-"¿Tan pronto despiertas?"

Esa voz me saca de mi difícil tarea de levantar mi mano para ver los pequeños tubos con suero, intento decir su nombre pero no sale ruido alguno de mi garganta, él me hace la seña de no hablar, se acerca con ese paso ligero y seguro, aunque con esa gorra que tapa su cara no puedo verlo bien, sé que es él, lo conozco más que a nadie y lo reconocería donde fuera.

-"Me sacaste un susto de muerte, siempre es lo mismo contigo, nunca terminas una llamada telefónica decentemente, si me hubieras dejado terminar podía haber pasado por ti en mi auto, pero para cuando llegué ya no estabas y ni rastro de ti, tuve que regresar a mi departamento a ver si habías llegado ya, me asusté cuando recibí la llamada de que te había pasado algo"

Su voz preocupada es demasiado dulce, siempre me ha hablado así por más tonterías que haga, por eso le amo tanto…

-"¿Cómo te hiciste esos rasguños en los brazos? ¿sigues haciendo skate?-afirmo con una sonrisa- "Me imagino que sigues siendo mala"

Entrecierro los ojos dándole a entender que su comentario no iba al caso

-"¿Que voy a hacer contigo? Siempre estas metiéndote en problemas, necesitas disciplina"-enterrando su dedo índice en mi mejilla, pero apenas lo siento, le doy una sonrisa tonta y medio de lado por la anestesia

-"Me sorprende que despertaras tan pronto, el médico dijo que tardarías, en cuanto pueda te saco de aquí, no quiero que te expongas más de lo que ya hiciste, no tardarán en venir por ti y terminar lo que empezaron. Sabes, este chico, él te encontró ¿verdad?"

No estoy muy segura de eso, pero creo reconocer su cabello largo platinado de entre mi alucinación borrosa, por lo que afirmo con mi cabeza, aunque no había notado que me tenía sujeta por la mano, en un gesto dulce.

-"Debería agradecerle después, por ahora, tienes que descansar, encontraré el lugar más seguro para ti querida, no temas ya estás conmigo."- Me toma de mi mano libre y la presiona en señal de apoyo pero sin lastimarme.

De pronto el chico a mi lado da un brinco que nos asusta a Darien y a mi. Abrió sus ojos y casi pude ver el cielo… se masajeó el cuello, imagino que le dolía por el gesto que hizo tan poco atractivo, al parecer acaba de notar a Darien y le dirige una mirada algo curiosa, ahora me ve a mi, sigo hipnotizada en sus ojos esmeralda y su atractivo rostro, pero… su vista está sobre mis heridas… ¡que vergonzoso!

-"¿Cómo estas?"-Su tono suave y a la vez rasposo me provoca algo en el estomago, sigo sin poder pronunciar palabra pero logro afirmarle con la cabeza

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"- lanza Darien la pregunta

-"Yaten Kou y tu ¿quién eres?"

-"Darien Chiba, gracias por llamarme anoche, dime qué quieres y te lo daré como prueba de agradecimiento"- Este chico en verdad es dadivoso! Pienso sarcástica

-"No es necesario, solo quiero que ella mejore, por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama? Encontré en su bolso muchas identificaciones con nombres distintos, no se cual es el real así que le puse el primero que encontré"- Claro, esa es una regla de supervivencia que también Darien y yo perfeccionamos, sacar muchos papeles con varias identidades, vaya donde vaya tardarán un tiempo en seguirme el rastro, y eso me daba la ventaja de escapar.

-"No es necesario que lo sepas, solo basta con saber que ella estará bien, yo me haré cargo a partir de aquí, puedes irte ya, te ves muy cansado e incomodo"-Dios…. Darien… eres un tonto! ¿Por qué lo corres?

-"No es nada, he dormido peor"- Trata de levantarse pero el dolor lo regresa sacándole un grito que me da gracia pero aguanto para no verme grosera- "creo que iré a caminar un poco para arreglar los músculos, ya regreso"

-"Tomate tu tiempo"- Veo como se aleja y sale de la habitación- "Podrías dejar de comértelo con los ojos? Sé lo que estas pensando Mina, además detrás de esa fachada de gatita domada algún día saldrá una leona hambrienta"

Eso si que me da gracia y rio levemente, al fin sale ruido de mi garganta.

-"No creo que sea alguien de quien temer, él solo se nombró tu guardián para poder operarte de emergencia"- Darien siempre analiza a las personas por sus acciones- "Dio el nombre de Kim Eun Soon, dime ¿de dónde sacaste la idea de que podías pasar por una coreana?"

Sonrío, su reclamo y la verdad detrás de eso hace que quiera reírme pero es imposible que no sienta dolor en mis costillas

-"al menos tu nombre no coindice con el que diste en el aeropuerto, no habrá problema si desapareces hoy mismo del hospital, moveré influencias y en un dos por tres estaremos fuera y sin rastro, de acuerdo?"

Doy una afirmación firme, él me despeina un poco y sale del cuarto, puedo estar tranquila, ya estoy con Darien, él es lo único que tengo…

.

.

.

Todo fue tan rápido, una hora transcurrió y ya estoy acomodada en el auto de Darien en la parte trasera de auto, me acomodó una almohada para que pueda estar mas cómoda y varias mantas sobre mi. Aunque estoy en pijama no siento tanta vergüenza, después de todo es un hospital y estoy convaleciente, la ropa de ayer… desafortunadamente Darien la tiró… amaba tanto esa chamarra…

.

.

.

Creo que me quedé dormida, siento como Darien toca el claxon mientras me llama dulcemente. Abro los ojos, puedo notar que estamos frente a una casa de estilo tradicional japonés de madera con portón grande y se notan techos por encima de la cerca, ¿Qué será este lugar?

Se abrió el portón y Darien entró casi al mismo tiempo iban cerrando el portón. Se estacionó y Salió a recibirnos una chica castaña de coleta, alta y delgada, los fuertes brazos de Darien me sostienen firmes, como siempre me han sostenido… Al entrar en la casa me maravillo por la decoración tan tradicional, con una fuente a la entrada, Darien me suelta un poco para quitarse sus zapatos, intento dar un paso quitándome las patuflas del hospital pero mi cuerpo débil se desequilibra, pero unos brazos fuertes me sostienen, levanto la vista y mis ojos se topan con unos amatista, un chico muy atractivo, alto y delgado, castaño y con gesto amable y muy amigable que me sonríe.

-"¿Estas bien?"

-"Si, gracias"- al fin he recuperado mi voz y contesto al chico castaño

-"Soy Taiki Kou, bienvenida a mi casa"- sonriéndome amablemente

-"Gracias por aceptarla en tu casa, sé que es un problema para ti, pero no sabía a quién mas recurrir"- Al parecer Darien ya lo conoce, lo noto en su familiaridad

-"No es ningún problema, está segura en mi casa"- El chico castaño contesta pero… ¿Cuántas veces he escuchado esa misma frase viniendo de diferentes personas? Rubeus es un sabueso, para dentro de 2 días a más tardar sabrá donde estoy y seguro habrá problemas.- "Vamos al ala sur, Amy ya esta esperándonos"

Darien me carga sorprendiéndome por completo, el chico llamado Taiki camina al frente con la castaña guiándonos a una habitación. La chica se adelanta un poco y corre la puerta, Taiki entró y detrás de él nosotros, vi una cama que al tacto pude comprobar que era cómoda, suave y era justo lo que mi cuerpo pedía.

-"Mucho gusto, soy Amy Mizuno, yo estaré cuidando de tus heridas, pronto sanaras no tienes de que preocuparte"- La chica se notaba era muy dulce, su gesto y su sonrisa se veian sinceras, tenía una piel blanca como porcelana, su cabello corto de un color muy peculiar, oscuro… daba reflejos azules, le quedaba hermoso con ese tono blanco en su piel y resaltaba increíble con sus ojos también azules.

-"¿Por qué no me cuida Darien? Él es doctor también, el podría…"

-"Me temo que no puedo Mina, ahora que has desaparecido del mapa de nuevo, seré el primero en investigar, ya sabes cómo es esto. Si descubren que estoy atendiéndote nos irá mal y no quiero exponerte mas"

Sus palabras aunque me tranquilizan, me parten el corazón…

-"Darien… lo siento… te arrastré a esto… lamento ser una carga para ti"- Mis lagrimas corren como fuente, después de todo, Darien no tenía que soportar que lo investigaran por mi culpa, todo podía haber acabado aquel día… pero no… yo tenía que apoyarme en alguien… ahora Darien tenía que soportar eso por mi culpa. Una parte de mi decía "deja de meterlo en tus asuntos" otra parte decía "no puedo, es el único que tengo en el mundo", simplemente no podía soltar su mano, aun no estaba lista.

-"Vamos princesa! Tú no eres una carga, siempre serás mi pequeña!"- Me regala la mejor de sus sonrisas haciéndome sonreir, mientras de nuevo despeina mi cabello

-"No me he presentado, soy Lita Kino, lo que necesites puedes contar conmigo, vivo aquí así que lo que quieras puedes pedírmelo"- Al fin la castaña se dirige a mi y de nuevo noto su sonrisa amable, es algo parecida a la de Amy pero más divertida

-"Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos, gracias por aceptarme en su hogar y cuidar de mi"- Todos me sonríen y me relajo, creo que puedo descansar por un tiempo, al menos el tiempo que este aquí, debo relajarme y sanar mis heridas.

.

.

.

Después de la revisión de Amy, Lita se ofreció a llevarme un poco de té y algo ligero de comer, claro autorizado por mi nueva Doctora, Taiki se disculpó y salió de la habitación no sin antes decime que estuviera cómoda y me sintiera como en casa, pero ya hace tanto tiempo que no he tenido una casa, que no sé lo que es comodidad y sentirse en confianza.

Darien fue el que se quedó conmigo pero después de un rato me dijo que iría a agradecer a Taiki por su amabilidad, yo le pedí que le agradeciera también por mi parte, dejándome sola en la habitación que, a partir de hoy, será mi refugio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, en el próximo ya vamos a ir avanzando se verán otras cosas de cómo vive Mina en la casa Kou. Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Daré lo mejor para que esta historia sea de sus preferidas, he de reconocer que no es fácil regresar al fanficworld pero se hace lo que se puede ;)**

**Nos vemos el viernes! (xq los viernes actualizaré) Bonitas vacaciones de semana santaaaaaaa!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis preciosas! Aquí reportándome después de algo de tiempo jejeje lo siento! Se atravesó semana santa, pero para compensar que anduve de vaga les dejaré doble capitulo weeeee! Jojo espero que lo disfruten!**

**Capitulo 4**

**Yaten**

De todos los lugares posibles... ¿cómo puedo encontrarlo en mi propia casa?... El chico que estaba con la rubia... Vaya suerte la mía.

-"que haces aquí?, me estas siguiendo?"-mirándome inquisidor y desconfiado, diría que hasta poniéndose en guardia pero lo dejo pasar ya que no pelearía en mi casa con mi hermano dentro, ni loco, Taiki me sacaría de la casa por más de una semana!

-"no te creas tanto, esta es mi casa el intruso aquí eres tú por si no lo has notado."-contesto tranquilo y sin prisa, trato de pasar al lado suyo pero me detiene con una mano en el pecho... Una mano grande sin duda pero no me atemoriza, he pateado traseros más grandes.

-"No me gusta que me detengan en mi propia casa sabes?"-lo miro fijamente pero me doy cuenta de que el no va a ceder, es ahí cuando comprendo todo...-"ella esta aquí?"- pregunto incrédulo pero no logro descifrarlo en su rostro

-"¿qué haces en esta parte Yaten? te dije que no vinieras"- la voz tranquila de mi hermano hace que tanto el chico como yo giremos a él

-"¿qué hace él aquí? Porque está en nuestra casa?"- exijo a mi hermano clamando respuestas que me llenen todos los espacios que no logro acomodar

-"así que ya conoces a Darien Chiba"- me responde tranquilo mi hermano

-"quisiera no haberlo conocido en esas circunstancias, pero ya que tengo el placer, que hace él aquí?"- pregunto a mi hermano sin dejar de ver a Darien.

Se escucha el mismo quejido de la mañana que desvía mi atención y a Lita disculpándose con alguien. Lo que me provoca entrar a la habitación.

-"Lita estas bien?"-al abrir la puerta mi pregunta es contestada con una afirmación de Lita, quien está recogiendo una taza rota del suelo, me llama la atención la persona que esta en la cama... La chica del hospital... La misma chica que escapo con Darien dejándome como tonto y loco... -"sabía que estabas aquí"- esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado, pero ella pone una cara de terror.

-"DARIEEEEEN!"- grita ella con terror por lo que él entra a toda prisa aventándome, quitándome de su camino, sorprendiéndome por su actitud

-"que pasa princesa? Te hizo algo este mocoso?"- mocoso? Quisiera asesinarlo con solo verlo!

-"El sabía que estaría aquí... Quien es él? Me dijiste que no era malo! Si él sabe que estoy aquí entonces Rubeus ya lo sabe!"- se veía tan desesperada, asustada... Tan frágil...

-"tranquila! El sabia que estabas aquí porque me vio y pensó que estabas conmigo, él vive aquí, es el hermano menor de Taiki, no te hará daño lo prometo! Rubeus aun no sabe donde estas."

Su voz extremadamente amable y dulce me molesto de sobremanera... Quien era para hablarle así?

-"Soy Yaten Kou mucho gusto, espero te recuperes pronto, eres bienvenida en mi casa"- le hice una reverencia seca y salí de la habitación no sin antes lanzarle una mirada indiferente mi hermano que me miro curioso, casi burlón...

Encontré a Lita tirando los vidrios rotos y no pude evitar acercarme.

-"ya sé que estas detrás de mi Yaten, mejor ayúdame!"-sin voltear a verme ella sabia mis intenciones de asustarla... Lástima!

-"que hace esa chica aquí?"-pregunté fingiendo indiferencia y molestia

-"bueno, no estoy muy segura pero por lo que sé, tenemos que esconderla un tiempo y no dejar que nadie la reconozca. Escuche que es perseguida pero al parecer ni ella ni Darién lo dirán fácilmente. Tal vez tu hermano sepa algo."- finalizó levantando sus hombros en señal de no tener más información. Con lo que me ha dicho estoy bien por ahora. Eso confirmaba el haberla encontrado como estaba. No estoy muy seguro si involucrarme en esto o no pero... Algo me dice q será inevitable...

.

.

.

**Mina**

Han pasado 6 días desde mi llegada a esta casa y a pesar de que los Kou me tratan bien no puedo evitar extrañar a Darien. Me dijo que ya no podríamos vernos tanto y que solo vendría una vez por semana a lo mucho para no levantar sospechas pero... Lo extraño! Además estoy más aburrida que nunca!

Intento levantarme de la cama a la que he estado postrada toda una semana y no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo es que mi hermana Serena podía pasar horas y horas acostada sin hacer nada y apenas y moverse de posición... Estoy a punto de lograrlo! Ya casi estoy sentada... Aunque el dolor de los puntos que me cocieron es tremendo es peor tortura pasármela acostada...

-"¿qué crees que haces?"- la voz me sacó de mi concentración y esfuerzo, pegándome un susto tremendo

-"Amy! Por favor no me asustes así! No escuche cuando abriste la puerta por favor ayúdame a levantarme ya no puedo más!"- la mire suplicante y al parecer surtió efecto ya que suspiró resignada.

-"está bien pero déjame ver cómo va la cicatrización"- le mostré mi asquerosa herida cortesía de Rubeus y juro que mi mente no dejó de maldecirlo hasta que Amy me volvió a sacar de mis palabrerías mentales.

-"Va bien la herida, dentro de poco ya podrás levantarte y hacer movimientos más fluidos por el momento es mejor no ser bruscos. Espérame." -Asentí y ella salió de la habitación... Ya me sé de memoria cuantas vigas hay en el techo... También ya me harte de escuchar las mismas canciones de mi reproductor... Y también ya me se...

-"claro que te ayudo! Lo que sea por mi cuñada jajaja"- si... Ya me sé esa voz... El mismo chico que me salvó de la muerte... Yaten Kou...

-"gracias Yaten! Solo necesito que suavemente la levantes para q pueda caminar un poco"

Noto la cara de burla de Yaten y la de sorpresa de Amy las dos al mismo tiempo y los miro atenta esperando la razón.

-"no me digas cuñada!"- grita sorprendida y algo sonrojada, cosa que me causo mucha gracia pero desvié mi mirada y mordí mi labio para que no se notara-"Yaten sabes que no debes decirme así o Taiki se enfadará y no quiero molestarlo"

-"Tu tal vez no quieras pero yo si, así q te seguiré llamando cuñada! Ok cuñada?"

-"estas loco, ayúdame con Mina!"-dándole un codazo bien merecido aunque por alguna razón creo que no esta del todo merecido... Y ella no esta del todo avergonzada... ¿Sera q...?

-"Apóyate en mi hombro"-Yaten pasa mi brazo por su cuello y me toma fuertemente de la cintura, como si fuera un jarron de la última dinastía, me levanta con sumo cuidado evitando que yo haga esfuerzo mientras él lleva la carga de mi peso, algo que sin duda me averguenza! Pero él parece no tomarle importancia. Me inunda ese perfume un tanto cítrico, delicioso… un imán para mi nariz! Quisiera olerlo más de cerca y perderme en ese aroma masculino de su cuello, pero debo mantener la cordura.

Salimos al jardín y entre broma y broma pude enterarme que a Yaten le gusta molestar a los demás y por el comentario de Amy, supe que también es algo temperamental. Pero también me di cuenta que a Amy no le es indiferente Taiki... No me sorprende... Es realmente atractivo.

.

.

.

Para la hora de la cena Yaten me ayuda a regresar a mi habitación, Amy tuvo que irse antes ya que su trabajo en el hospital le marcaba guardia nocturna para el día de hoy. Pero antes de irse le dejo bastante en claro a Yaten que debía llevarme a mi habitación antes de las 7 para que descansara.

Reconozco que estar pegada a su cuerpo no es tan desagradable pero... Hay algo que aun no se... Una sensación de "no quiero que estes tan cerca"... Mezclada con un poco de "me pones nerviosa, no te alejes" que jamás había experimentado.

Entro a mi habitación y nuevamente me deposita con delicadeza absorbiendo todo mi peso, me llaman la atención sus ojos... Una semana en su casa y no había vuelto a notar lo hermoso de sus ojos esmeralda y pestañas largas, si darme cuenta lo veía fijamente a los ojos, posiblemente una descortesía, pero hipnotizante, que no me importaría ver esos ojos por toda una vida. Pronto me distrae Lita quien me trae la cena en una charola que Yaten amablemente le quita de las manos, ambos se sonríen en complicidad y me siento incomoda... Me gustaría que los dos salieran de aquí ahora mismo.

.

.

.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde el accidente y aunque no he sanado del todo, y tengo permitido salir de mi habitación y caminar sola x la casa, eso es algo que disfruto mucho, no estoy muy acostumbrada a vivir con alguien y en esta casa siempre hay alguien aquí o allá.

Pero he descubierto más cosas de las que no me habría percatado de quedarme en mi habitación, como que hay un cuarto destinado a la ceremonia del té que prepara Taiki una vez por semana, otra para Ikebana que está pegada al jardín por lo que es la más linda y relajante ya que el sol, las flores y el sonido de la fuente zen le dan el ambiente mas increíble para realizar elaborados arreglos florales que Lita hace con toda paciencia y delicadeza. También hay una habitación que tiene un altar enorme! No sé a quién o quienes estarán dedicados pero puedo decir que me impresiona la importancia que le dan a sus muertos. Me sorprendí aun más al descubrir un dojo el cual ocupan para entrenar Lita, Yaten y Taiki, es increíble verlos practicar, es como ver una película de acción!

Un día husmeando encontré a Yaten en una habitación repleta de instrumentos antiguos y algunos modernos. Estaba de rodillas en una posición muy seria tocando el Shamisen, por lo que sabía de música, el shamisen era tocado antiguamente por las geishas para entretener a sus invitados, podían cantar o interpretar alguna danza contando una historia con sus movimientos. El instrumento se veía antiguo... Pero verlo tan serio y concentrado me dejo impresionada, no quería dejar de mirarlo, menos aun de escucharlo... Era mágico...

Vivir en una casa tradicional nunca había pasado por mi cabeza, estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir en hoteles de paso que ya había olvidado lo que era estar en familia y tener con quien reír. Aunque Darien vive cerca de aquí no viene tan seguido a verme, dice que no quiere levantar sospechas de que yo estoy aquí y no puedo culparlo, realmente yo tampoco quiero que me encuentren... Quiero despertar de la pesadilla en la que vivo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Y sigamos! Jejeje disfrútenlo!**

**Capitulo 5**

**Yaten**

Tres semanas en mi casa y aun no tiene mucha confianza... Me decepciona que aun no tenga tanta confianza como para pedirme cosas, regularmente es a mi hermano o a Lita, eso me da un poco de envidia.

Me preparo para salir, hoy veré a unos de mis antiguos amigos de la preparatoria.

Al salir de mi habitación, dirijo mi vista al jardín y distingo a mi hermano, Lita, Amy y a Mina platicando alegremente, me gustaría reunirme con ellos, pero es hora de irme.

-"Hermano, saldrás?"

-"Si, veré a Kelvin y Alan"

-"Ah! El pelirrojo y el nerd?"- Pongo cara de eh?, las referencias de mi hermano no son exactamente las que esperaba, pensaba que diría "el rompecorazones y el cerebrito o algo así, no el nerd y el pelirrojo!

-"Si, esos. Bueno, me voy, pásenla bien y no me esperen despiertos"

-"Regresa con cuidado!" -se escucha la voz alegre de Lita y levanto el brazo en señal de haberla escuchado.

.

.

.

**Mina**

Aun no entiendo muy bien la relación de Yaten con Lita, es como si los dos se quisieran pero… ¿románticamente? Pero si son hermanos!

-"Lita tienes novio?"- pregunto rápidamente sorprendiéndolos a todos por mi pregunta tan directa, dejándola perpleja y roja como tomate

-"Que? Yo? Eeeeehhhh…."- nerviosismo… eso lo dice todo…- "Bueno… mas o menos… algo así…"

-"Y puedo saber quién es?"- Taiki se muestra curioso y al mismo tiempo Amy la mira con una sonrisa burlona que claramente decía "Lo sé todo!"

-"Bu… bueno… no es que sea exactamente mi novio, pero… es que… el título no es importante o si?"

-"Sea como sea Lita, sabes que puedes confiar en mí para todo"- Taiki le regaló una sonrisa que hasta Amy deseó que fuera para ella

-"Que afortunada eres al tener unos hermanos tan guapos y comprensivos"- Lanzo sintiendo envidia de tener esa familia, hermanos guapos, que te ayudan, que te protegen que te arropan por la noche! Que te…

-"mmm… en realidad no somos hermanos! Jajaja"- ¿Qué queeeee? Mi cara se llenó de pura sorpresa y Lita prosiguió al ver mi horrorizada mueca- "Es que… yo no soy su hermana, ellos si son hermanos pero yo no, yo solo he vivido con ellos por mmm… desde que tengo memoria!"

-"Lita vive con nosotros desde los 5 años, y desde entonces la consideramos nuestra hermana, no necesitamos lazos de sangre entre nosotros"

Esto superaba mi imaginación… mis esperanzas… adiós a mi "no incesto", esto era totalmente legal, esto era… esto era… ESCANDALOSO! ¿Porqué me afecta tanto?, ¿que esta pasando? Mi corazón quiere salir de mi cuerpo, mi cerebro quiere salir por mi oído! Mi voz se escondió en lo más profundo de mis…

-"¿Pasa algo Mina?"- Me pregunta Amy poniendo su mano en mi frente sacándome de mi drama-alucinaje mental

-"No, nada"- contesto con mi más dulce y fingida voz de tranquilidad, cosa que convence a Lita dándome una sonrisa, pero Taiki me mira fijamente sonriéndome de medio lado, creo que analizándome, por lo que esquivo la mirada

-"Creo que has tomado suficiente aire, no queremos que te enfermes por ahora. Podrías afectar la herida que ya está curada casi por completo"

-"Claro Amy, tienes razón, debo entrar, nos vemos más tarde"- Aun siento la mirada de Taiki clavada en mi espalda… creo que él es más de lo que aparenta

.

.

.

**Yaten**

Reunirme con mis amigos me hace sentir tan bien! Al menos así puedo olvidarme de Mina, desde que llegó a mi vida no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza.

-"Yaten vamos al bar Mirae quiero diversión!"

-"Eso es injusto Alan y tu son los que consiguen pareja! A mi me huyen las mujeres."

Pobre Kelvin! En verdad me daba pena que las mujeres no lo vieran como lo que era, un romántico empedernido, de esos que a las mujeres vuelve locas. Pero su apariencia seria y estudiosa no le ayudaba en nada!

Mientras discuten de camino al bar no puedo dejar de reír con sus ocurrencias, una tras otra van poniéndome de mejor humor.

.

.

.

**Mina**

Son casi las 12:30 y Yaten aun no llega, porque preocuparme por eso? Después de todo tal vez sea Lita la que deba estar preocupada por él. Tanto me preocupo que siento ardor en el vientre... Siento... Dolor... Espera... ¿que día es hoy?... Creo que necesito mi libreta...

Horror! Y por horror me refiero a la peor película de horror jamás contada!

.

.

.

Una de la mañana... Aaahh pero que dolor... No debí exponerme tanto al aire, en días fríos como estos es cuando me pongo peor! Bueno Mina, se fuerte, respira hondo...

Ay no lo soporto! Me pregunto si Lita tendrá pastillas? Es mujer, ella debería tenerlas! bueno... Yo lo soy y no tengo! puedo sentir cada cólico corriendo por mis piernas, hacerse nudo en mi vientre, erizar cada fibra capilar de mi piel y atrofiar cada musculo de mi pequeño cuerpo!

Intentaré salir de mi habitación así sea lo último que logre en esta vida! Siento que moriré!

Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que tengo, poniéndome 2 suéteres, una chamarra, un cobertor, un gorro y unos guantes, logro salir de mi habitación, con paso firme sobre mis pantuflas de Sailor V, atravesando el jardín con nieve a la mayor velocidad que mis piernas acalambradas me dejan, logrando llegar a la habitación de Lita, toco ligeramente pero no me contesta, corro la puerta y lo que veo hace que me congele más de lo que la nieve y el viento frio de la tarde me ha hecho... Hay un hombre en la cama de Lita!

.

.

.

**Yaten**

-"Ya pasan de las 2, tengo que levantarme temprano, voy a ver a mis padres y a mi hermana Ann en Nagano"

-"Yo debo regresar también, mañana debo entregar mi artículo de investigación"

-"que envidia me dan, ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran, yo solo debo seguir las ordenes de Taiki, no es malo pero no me deja mucho tiempo libre."

-"Vamos Yaten! Tu mismo decidiste continuar la tradición familiar! Ser un ninja es algo que ya no se ve seguido!"- el entusiasmo de Alan me sorprende

-"Alan tiene razón, Taiki te dejo decidir lo que querías hacer, tu elegiste ser un ninja, y eres uno de los mejores! Siempre nos cuentas que las misiones son un éxito! Eres una tradición viva! No cualquiera lo es!"

-"Me encantan sus palabras pero por mas que lo piense, mi hermano es un dictador! No me deja divertirme, todo el tiempo es Yaten esto, Yaten aquello, Yaten madura, Yaten, Yaten, Yaten... Solo de recordarlo me da dolor de cabeza!"

-"Aunque lo digas así, sabemos que amas a tu hermano, así que mientras mas te quejes de el, mas sabremos cuanto lo quieres"

-"Si, tienen razón, amo a mi hermano, desearía que se divirtiera mas".

Esas últimas palabras de Alan me hacen darme cuenta de que elegí mi camino por voluntad propia y no por exigencia de alguien más.

.

.

.

**Mina**

Ya pasan de las 2, Yaten ya debería de estar en su habitación… seguramente está ahí, tal vez él pueda ayudarme… Ay no Mina tonta! Es un hombre como puede ayudarme con algo como esto? Y encima de todo está empeorando el dolor con este frío…

Bueno, tal vez se sienta deprimido por que Lita esta en brazos de otro hombre, podría ir a consolarlo un rato aunque me parta en dos el dolor!

Solo unos pasos más y llegaré a su habitación… arribando en T-3, 2, 1…

-"Yaten?"- Oh que decepción no ha llegado! Vaya que habitación más limpia y ordenada, totalmente diferente a mi habitación… bueno, cuando la tenía!

Llega a mi un dolor estrepitoso que hace que me doble completamente llegando casi al suelo, mis piernas tiemblan y no puedo ni moverme, mis manos están cerradas en puño conteniendo el dolor de mi interior, acaso esto ¿puede ser peor?

-"Mina? Estas bien?"- Escucho su voz detrás mío, Corre hacia mi intentando levantarme pero me resisto, totalmente, una vez que el dolor se tranquiliza, me relajo, respiro y lo veo, vaya su cara de preocupación lo hace aun mas atractivo!

-"Estoy bien gracias, solo ayúdame a llegar a m…"- Ay diosito santo, ¿por qué castigaste a Eva de esta manera?, ahora nosotras sufrimos, Dios! Espero que haya valido la pena esa manzana!

-"Tienes Colicos?"- Bingo! Justo lo que no quiero que se entere y él lo dice como si fuera el clima

-"Solo un poco, estaré bien"- Intento levantarme juntando las pocas fuerzas que me quedan en las piernas pero me tambaleo haciendo que él me sujete con fuerza.

-"Ven aquí"- Me toma en sus brazos siendo mi apoyo, me acuesta en la cama y me tapa con el cobertor en que estoy envuelta, también me cubre con sus mantas.

Veo que se da la vuelta, camina hacia el closet y busca algo, con éxito lo encuentra, pero no se que es, no alcanzo a ver, siento como la habitación comienza a calentarse… que delicia!

-"No tengo pastillas para cólicos, Lita a veces deja algunos en mi habitación, veré si ella tiene"

-"No!"- Me levanto como si fuera las mas sana del mundo y de pronto siento como ese movimiento brusco provoca reacciones en mi cuerpo regresándome a mi posición de caracol enconchado sacándome uno que otro quejido

-"Por esa reacción, diría que no quieres que vaya con ella, ¿Por qué será?... ah… seguramente esta con Andrew, bueno, mejor para ella"- Noto que lo último lo dice relajado y burlón, ese tono suena tan… fraternal! Ooh si Mina Aino no ha perdido terreno!- "En ese caso iré a la farmacia, no tardo"- Escucho sus pasos acercarse, a lo que abro los ojos y bajo un poco las mantas ya que en verdad estaba enterrada en cobertores. Siento su mano tibia posarse suavemente sobre mi frente- "No tardaré"

-"Lo prometes?"

-"Lo prometo"

¿Y podrías casarte conmigo? Claro Mina también quiero casarme contigo! ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? Eso mismo te iba a preguntar! Ay Mina estos Monólogos tuyos nunca paran!

.

.

.

**Yaten**

Vaya el trafico casi a las 3 de la mañana es genial! Entiendo perfectamente el porqué les gusta correr a estas horas a los corredores clandestinos.

Después de vagar 20 minutos por la ciudad al fin encuentro una farmacia abierta, también es genial venir a estas horas, nadie que te vea mal por comprar pastillas para cólicos. Bueno, solo el chico musculoso del mostrador.

De regreso en casa, uff, regresar a casa en menos de 10 minutos no tiene precio! Veamos como sigue Mina…

-"Ya llegué"- No obtengo respuesta por lo que me acerco a ella y noto que sus ojos están cerrados, se habrá dormido?, Tomo asiento junto a ella y toco su frente, por primera vez noto su mandíbula apretada, pobre, debe estar sufriendo. Abre sus ojos… que hermosos ojos, desde el primer minuto que los ví me tienen encantado.- "Te compré pastillas y también un té caliente de la máquina vamos levántate"

Veo como intenta levantarse inútilmente, me coloco detrás de ella tomándola de la cintura y la espalda para lograr que se siente, creo que todos esos suéteres pesan más que ella por si sola, le doy la pastilla y el té.

-"Por cierto, no se si las necesites pero te compre esto también"

.

.

.

**Mina**

Al ver lo que "amablemente" me compro me avergüenzo totalmente, arrebatándole de las manos el paquete de productos femeninos que me muestra, mi agilidad le sorprende y al mismo tiempo le da gracia, sacando unas hermosas risas lo que provoca aun más pena en mi, aviento el paquete sin ver a donde, ¿pero cómo se le ocurre! Soy olvidadiza y en los últimos días he estado peor, pero… no olvido el hecho de comprar esas cosas!

-"Veo que estas un poco mejor"

-"aahmm.. es que el calor me hace bien, tranquiliza el dolor, pero aun así los calambres no paran"

-"Con la pastilla estarás mejor, ahora descansa y relájate"

-"Debo regresar a mi habitación, no esta bien que esté aquí, Taiki pensará mal"

-"Si sales ahora no solo te dolerá más, sino que te vas a enfermar, el frio está empeorando, quédate, yo me iré a tu cuarto"

¿Qué? Piensa Mina Piensa! Vamos neuronas trabajen! Un dos, un dos…

-"Pero… ¿que tal si me pongo mal de nuevo? No crees que sería mejor si te quedas? Solo por ahm... prevenir

-"Si, creo que es lo mejor, en ese caso, será mejor que me cambie"

Si! Mina eres una genio! Aunque… es raro que no haya puesto resistencia, Bueno que mas dá, es hombre, un hombre no se resiste a tener la compañía de una bella dama como yo!

Veo como se acerca a su closet y comienza a quitarse el abrigo, esto… ¿puedo ver un poco mas? Ooh no, mis labios cobran una alegría increíble, señal inequívoca de que debo dejar de ver en estos precisos instantes. Arrojo mi cuerpo de regreso a la cama y siento un golpe seco contra mi cabeza, el querido paquetito que me trajo "amablemente" Yaten ha matado a 5 de mis 20 neuronas funcionales!

.

.

.

Ah maravillas de la naturaleza, heme aquí con un espécimen masculino perfecto, lo sé muchas me envidiarían, claro si supieran de mi existencia, si supieran que estoy en Japón, si supieran que estoy en esta casa, si supieran que estoy en esta habitación y lo más importante… si supieran que estoy en la misma cama que Yaten… si tomamos todo esto en cuenta, me envidiarían…

-"Hora de dormír"

-"Siiiiiiii"- Porque tuve que alargar ese siiii como tonta…

Nos acomodamos con la luz apagada, estoy tan nerviosa… siento su calor tan cerca de mi cuerpo, su olor impregnando el espacio, tal vez, yo... salte sobre él! Ah pero su mano me esta acariciando el cabello… no, tal vez… sea mejor quedarme quieta, sintiendo su cercanía, su calor y sus caricias

-"buenas noches Mina"

-"buenas noches Yaten"- muy pero muy muuuy buenas noches... ¿y mi besito? creo q podría acostumbrarme a esto...

**Por favoooooooorrrr déjenme un review! Jajaja ando sufriendo xq no me dejan reviews! Snifff no se si les esta gustando la historia y corro el riesgo de abandonarla jojojo .**

**Nos leeremos la siguiente semana ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdón por no actualizar antes, la verdad he andado vuelta loca, pero aca les actualizo solo 1 porque aun no termino el que sigue, prometo acabarlo pronto para subirlo n.n**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Capitulo 6**

**Yaten**

Despertar a su lado, ver ese pequeño rostro a mi lado, con sus cabellos rubios alborotados, esa expresión de tranquilidad me encanta, sus pestañas son largas, su boca es pequeña, su nariz afilada, sus mejillas rosadas, vaya mujer!

-"Yaten tengo que salir, un momento… ah?"- Mi hermano entra a mi habitación y Mina despierta como si una bomba nuclear hubiera estallado, en lugar de entrar en pánico y salir huyendo, se esconde entre las mantas haciéndose cada vez más pequeña lo que me provoca gracia- "quien es tu amiga?"

-"No es de tu incumbencia, por favor, no preguntes"- Suelto en tono serio

-"Bueno como sea, toma"- Arrojándome una hoja doblada en cuatro- "Tu misión de la semana, será simple para ti"

-"Ya le diste la misión de la semana a Lita?"

-"Si y… quisiera no haberlo hecho, ya descubrí quien es su novio-sin-titulo, nunca creí que Andrew se fijaría en Lita"

-"Imagino la situación, el pobre arrodillado delante de ti pidiéndote perdón por ocultarlo"

-"Pues… si… algo así fue, hablaré con Lita después, por ahora saldré un rato, vendré más tarde con Darien, ah y mientras no estoy por favor que Mina entrene con Lita, necesita aprender autodefensa ahora que su herida ha sanado totalmente"

-"Entendido hermano"-le hago una seña levantando la hoja que me dio mientras veo como se marcha de mi habitación y Mina se asoma de entre las mantas, iba a decir algo pero coloque antes mi dedo en su boca- "Aun no hables, te puede escuchar"- Agudicé mi oído y cuando supe que estaba lo suficientemente lejos la deje hablar

-"Eso estuvo cerca! Uuf, será mejor que me vaya"-Mientras ella se levanta y busca sus zapatos, me recuesto y sigo viéndola atento es tierna y en cierto modo se ve indefensa, es como si pidiera a gritos que alguien la proteja. Se coloca encima el cobertor que tenía por la noche envolviéndose en el.

-"Date un baño, despabílate y ponte ropa cómoda, ya escuchaste a Taiki, después de desayunar practicarás en el dojo con Lita, es una gran maestra, le enseño muchas cosas a Amy y si Amy pudo tu podrás seguro"

-"De acuerdo"- Me regalo una sonrisa demasiado hermosa, se giró para irse y como si algo la retuviera no dio ni medio paso regresando sus talones para volverme a hablar-"Por cierto… Gracias por lo de anoche, lamento haber sido una molestia"

-"Por eso no te preocupes, ya tenía mucho que no pasaba por eso, Lita tuvo dolores peores que los que tuviste ayer, había noches en las que Taiki y yo no dormíamos nada solo por cuidarla, así que, cuidarte a ti ha sido un placer"

Su cara se puso incomoda, como si se avergonzara de el tema, volvió a girar decidida a salir de mi habitación cuando mi voz volvió a detenerla

-"Olvidas esto"- extendiéndole el paquete que le compre junto con las pastillas, su bella piel porcelana se sonroja, arrebata el paquete de mis manos y sale de mi habitación si voltear siquiera.-"que manera de despertar"- me echo a reír sonoramente, creo que me estoy enamorando de Mina.

Ah claro! Que misión tendré para hoy? Si dijo que era algo simple entonces mientras mas pronto termine…

Desdoblo la hoja y leo las pocas líneas en ella "_La información es privilegio, conoce los secretos de tu enemigo, roba aquello que te de información y consérvala por 24 horas. Pasadas las 24 horas deberás regresar la información sin que tu enemigo se entere"_

Mi enemigo… ya sé quien es…

x.

x.

x.

Lita estaba preparando el desayuno cuando llegue recién abrochándome los puños de la camisa que me había puesto, me gustaba la combinación de jeans y camisa, pase lo que pase no perderé el estilo, ser un ninja no me deja lucir hermosos trajes de diseñador a todo momento.

-"Buenos días mi bella hermana, te han levantado temprano hoy?"

-"Taiki me va matar!" –tapándose la cara con sus manos mientras sostenía el batidor de globo aun escurriendo con la mezcla para los hot cakes

-"No exageres, Taiki no es tan ogro"- Recargo mi espalda, y cruzo mis brazos, relajo mi cuerpo apoyándome solo en un pie al tiempo que el otro lo coloco delante en punta

-"Estoy nerviosa…."-juro que la mezcla comenzó a hacer espuma mágicamente, por la fuerza y las vueltas frenéticas que daba Lita al batir- "Me va a correr!"

-"No lo creo, por cierto ¿te dio tu misión de entrenamiento?"

-"Ya lo creo! Mi misión es hacer de Mina toda una campeona mundial de judo, karate, tae kwan do, kendo, iai do y no sé que más! Esta misión es de más de una semana!

Al llegar Mina a la cocina no pude evitar admirar las curvas de sus piernas con ese pants ajustado que le marcaba perfectamente cada musculo, quisiera poder ver más pero siento la mirada burlona de Lita así que evito recorrerla con la mirada y paso directo a los ojos dándole una sonrisa a lo que ella se sonrojo

.

.

.

Mientras Lita y Mina comenzaron a entrenar aprovecharé la oportunidad para buscar la información de mi enemigo.

Abro la puerta de la habitación con sigilo y la cierro con velocidad, haciendo gala de mi habilidad que me hace ser el segundo mejor ninja, busco a toda velocidad aquello que me dé la ventaja sobre mi enemigo y….

¡Vaya! Que tenemos aquí… esto es… interesante…

Escucho la voz de mi hermano, la de Darien y a Amy diciendo que estaría con Lita y Mina, es momento de obtener la preciada información que necesito, recojo el cuaderno que acabo de encontrar y salgo de la habitación de Mina lo más rápido y sigiloso que puedo.

Veo a mi Hermano y a Darien en el cuarto para la ceremonia de té, arrodillados uno junto al otro frente a una pequeña mesa al centro de la habitación, riendo relajados.

-"Darien"

-"Buen día Yaten"

-"Necesito preguntarte unas cosas"

-"¿Qué cosas?"- Me mira con el ceño fruncido y ojos entrecerrados

-"Explícame esto"-Me arrodillo frente a él en uno de los lados de la mesa, mi hermano me mira con esa mirada que dice _eres un idiota, no me refería a eso_ que tanto conozco.

Darien mira desconfiado la libreta y la reconoce de inmediato, la letra sin duda es de ella.

-"Porqué husmeas en la habitación de Mina?"-Pregunta tomando un sorbo del té servido frente a él

-"Por motivos que aun desconozco ella se encuentra en mi casa, no puede salir, es prisionera de una vida con grandes limitaciones, intentaron asesinarla y no sé quién o porqué, eso es justo lo que quiero que me expliques"

-"De acuerdo, sabía que algún día alguien preguntaría"- Me quitó la libreta y comenzó a leer línea por línea…

_[Habia una vez, en un lugar de Tokio, un lugar maravilloso donde vivian dos enamorados unidos con una promesa de amor, era el rey y la reina de Tokio, su amor creció tanto que tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Serena, la amaban tanto! Era idéntica a su madre, la nombraron la princesa de la luna, por haber nacido en la luna llena más hermosa de junio, cuatro años después tuvieron otra hija, llamada Minako, era tan hermosa que le dieron el apodo de la hija de venus...] … [Vagó por varios reinos pero siempre era encontrada, la última vez que logró escapar regresó a su país… su reino… Tokio de cristal. Pero algo… como siempre… salió mal en sus planes…]_

-"Todo lo que dice aquí es una deformación de la verdad, lo que pasó es que… Su familia bueno… su padre era un prestigiado bacteriólogo, el mejor de la empresa Silver Milenium, desgraciadamente falleció cuando Mina tenía 10 años, por lo que supe el reporte forense anunció un paro cardiaco. Cuando su padre murió se quedaron solo su madre Ikuko, una mujer hermosa sin duda, y su hermana Serena, a la que anuncia como _La princesa de la Luna_. Ikuko duró 3 años en luto y conoció al actual padrastro de Mina, su nombre es Diamante Black Moon, Tuvo un matrimonio de 3 años con él. Pero… tal como lo dice, Falleció en un accidente de tráfico, demasiado extraño, fue un choque contra un tráiler de carga, fue instantáneo. Después de la muerte de Ikuko intentaron llevar bien las cosas con su nuevo padrastro, incluso hizo una fiesta para celebrar los 20 años de Serena, Fue una fiesta muy grande, fue ahí donde las conocí."

"Jamás olvidaré como Mina me hizo desfilar delante de Serena y dar vueltas para asegurarse de que era lo suficientemente atractivo como para estar con la princesa de la luna, Serena era realmente hermosa, me enamoré de ella en un instante, no olvidaré ese vals, fue nuestro primer beso."- Llevó su mano al pecho, sus ojos se iluminaron al recordarlo y su sonrisa se amplió como no lo había visto sonreir, perdido en sus recuerdos

"Serena tenía miedo de que Black Moon se enterara y le armara un alboroto, así que los tres mantuvimos en secreto nuestra relación, nadie lo sabía más que nosotros tres, casi siempre salíamos los tres, o Mina se iba de compras y hacia compras por dos! Con lo que su padrastro no sospecharía que Serena estaba en una cita… el día que hicimos el amor por primera vez… fue mágico… ese día le propuse matrimonio, después de un año de relación en secreto era el momento de casarnos"

"Desgraciadamente al día siguiente después de nuestra cita…"-Esta vez, la mirada tierna y brillante desapareció, sus ojos se llenaron de odio indescriptible que me hizo estremecer como pocas veces he sentido-"él se había enterado de lo nuestro, según Mina encontró el anillo de compromiso, se puso como loco, le prohibió volver a verme, no quería saber nada de mi, pero Serena lo enfrentó valiente, y le costó caro. Su padrastro abusó de ella. Mina escuchó, no tuvo el valor de hacerle frente y detenerlo, además Serena no permitiría que tocara a su hermana menor. Unos días después me enteré de lo que había pasado, las dos se veían muy mal, estaban pálidas, su luz se había ido, debía hacer algo y rápido, organicé una boda rápida, solo amigos, Mina y mis padres. Ellas estaban arreglándose en el cuarto de la iglesia, estábamos a 10 minutos de la boda, Mina fue a buscarme para decirme que Serena estaba lista."

"Regresó por Serena, pero… cuando la música empezó a sonar, nadie apareció por esa puerta, esperé pero nada, algo andaba mal, ordené que quitaran la música y fue cuando escuché el aterrador llanto de Mina, mi sangre se heló al escucharla gritar, lloraba incontrolable, corrí hasta el cuarto donde estaban, al entrar, ví a Mina abrazada al cuerpo de Serena, fue desgarrador… ver a la que sería en poco minutos mi esposa… muerta… no se derramaron dos gotas… fue mucho más, la apuñalaron por la espalda, se desangró rápido, no había más que hacer."- Las lágrimas lo traicionaron y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, ya sentía que odiaba a ese Diamante Black Moon

"Después del entierro de Serena, Diamante se fue a Sur corea con Mina, estuvieron en Seúl un tiempo, intentó tener una vida normal, pero Black Moon la tenía como prisionera, tomaba lecciones privadas sin salir del pent-house. No supe de ella por 4 años. "

"Supe que Black Moon quiso abusar de ella, tal como lo había hecho con mi amada Serena, pero Mina se defendió, le rompió un jarrón en la cabeza y aprovechando la inconsciencia huyó, llegó a Tokyo y me encontró, le ayudé a escapar. Nunca supe de dónde sacó tanto dinero pero huía de país en país, estuvo en Inglaterra, Alemania, Estados Unidos, Argentina, Italia, Hong Kong, Australia, no se… tantos países… pero siempre la encontraba Rubeus, el perro fiel de Diamante Black Moon."- Estaba atónito… todo lo que Darien me contaba, era increíble, no pensé que la vida de Mina había sido de esta manera, todo ese dolor que tuvo que callarse, todo lo que pasó en silencio…

"En resumen, eso nos trae a este momento, en el que regresó a Tokyo y tu la encontraste. Mina es mi hermana menor, Serena aceptó casarse conmigo bajo una condición, que era cuidar siempre de Mina, yo quería mucho a Mina y ella también me apreciaba, al quedar ella sola, traté de protegerla pero fue imposible. Todo esto, es culpa del dragón de la luna negra. El maldito bastardo pagará todo el dolor que ha causado"- sus manos en puños tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban casi blancos, indicaban el rencor que sentía

Darien lo había dicho… ese maldito pagaría y yo me encargaría de ello… Misión cumplida hermano… información en poder… ahora, toca el turno de investigar al verdadero enemigo… Diamante Black Moon

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Dicen por ahí "Corto pero sustancioso" jeje espero que les haya gustado, ahora se descubrió la verdad de lo que sucedió, prometo el que sigue será largo, x eso me estoy tardando un poco más le estoy dando mas contenido de lo que esperaba jejeje y bueno, ahora mismo contesto en privado a sus reviews! Gracias a todas las que se han tomado la molestia de leer mis loqueras inspiracionales, prometo no tardarme!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, aquí lo prometido, el capitulo 7! Disfrútenlo, esta larguito! **

** Capitulo 7 **

**Mina****  
><strong>  
>Mañana será el aniversario luctuoso de Serena, no puedo creer que ya haya pasado tanto... la extraño mucho, puedo soportarlo sin mis padres, pero sin Serena, esto ya no es divertido. Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de una vida normal. Me siento cobarde porque yo la vi sufrir, no hice nada, la vi morir y no pude hacer nada de nuevo. Soy una verdadera inútil. Ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mi misma. Al morir mis padres Serena se hizo cargo de mi, al morir Serena fue Darien el único que me protegió, el que siempre estuvo pendiente de mi.<br>Ahora que no puedo estar cerca de Darien, son Taiki, Yaten y Lita los que me protegen. Esto es molesto... ser una carga para los demás... es molesto...

-"Buenos días Mina, que haces sola en el jardín?"  
>-"Buenos días Taiki! estaba admirando la belleza de la nieve en las plantas"<br>-"Ah! ya veo, sabes que admiro?"- se colocó a mi altura y me susurro al oído- "Admiro a las flores que resisten el crudo invierno para florecer con el calor de la primavera"

Entiendo a lo que se refiere, se que lo dice por mi, bajo la mirada, la verdad es que no soy tan fuerte como quisiera, el frio invierno ha llenado mi vida por 5 años. No sé si algún día llegará la primavera.

Noto como Taiki se aleja de mí y mientras admiro su fina silueta una idea cruza por mi cerebro pero ni siquiera la proceso

-"Taiki!"- grito llamando su atención haciendo que se gire  
>-"Si Mina?"<br>-"Podrías darme tu permiso para poner un altar para mi hermana?"  
>-"Con una condición"<br>-"Lo que sea!"  
>-"Con la condición que también pondrás a tus padres"- Esboza una sonrisa divertida al ver mis ojos cristalizarse y asentir con mi cabeza<p>

Al perderlo de vista me pongo una mano en la boca, sintiendo como mis lagrimas comienzan a caer por mi mejilla, ¿porque esto es tan difícil? ¿porqué todos se fueron? ¿porque me abandonaron? Me limpio las lágrimas con el puño de mi chamarra y sigo tan erguida como siempre, el dolor no me debe doblar, al menos no hasta que él pague... el gran dragón Black Moon me las pagará por todo lo que me arrebató.

Despierto de mis pensamientos vengativos y busco a Lita. La encuentro haciendo un hermoso arreglo en el cuarto de Ikebana, por lo que me acerco curiosa

-"Lita que haces?"  
>-"Ah!"- al parecer se sorprendió-"Mina, no te escuche llegar! estoy haciendo un arreglo con Casa blancas, son bellas no?"<br>-"Son frágiles y además dejan un reguero de polen!"  
>-"Jajajajajaja Mina, así es el mundo, así es la vida. Todo es efímero, la belleza dura solo un instante y al que sigue todo desaparece"- la veo tan animada con sus palabras que no me atrevo a refutarle nada a fin de cuentas, tiene toda la razón.<br>-"mmm Lita puedo pedirte un favor?"  
>-"Claro! el que quieras, solo pide"<br>-"Bueno... es que Taiki me ha dado permiso de poner un altar para mi familia y quisiera saber si puedes comprarme las cosas que hagan falta para hacerlo"  
>-"Aaah es eso!"- en serio que esta mujer es relajada!- "Ya te habías tardado en preguntarle! creímos que nunca lo harías."<br>-"En serio? Es que... bueno... apenas se me ocurrió como mañana es el aniversario luctuoso de mi hermana, no le he puesto ninguno en estos años"  
>-"Entonces debe ser mas especial aun, siendo tu primera vez, debes llenarlo de las cosas favoritas de tu familia y las tuyas"<br>-"Me ayudarás?"  
>-"Claro que si! pero con una condición!"<br>-"Condición?"- deja vu!- "claro dime!"  
>-"Vendrás a hacer Ikebana conmigo, es mas divertido si hay alguien con quien platicar!"<br>-"Jajaja seguro!"

-"Entonces acepto!"

Después de ver como Lita hacia el arreglo floral tan hermosamente creo que podré hacerlo fácilmente! esto es pan comido! digo, que tan difícil es poner tallos en una esponja verde! ni siquiera debería ser considerado arte! bah!

**Yaten**

Toda la mañana con estos locos y de compras ya empieza a cobrar factura, me duelen las comisuras de los labios de tanto reir! pero es mi culpa por aceptar venir con ellos a comprar ropa, Alan es muy quisquilloso con lo que usa, su imagen playboy tiene que ser impecable! por lo que también nos arrastra para darle opiniones de lo que le queda bien o no. Kelvin es más tranquilo, él sería mas de usar un simple jean y un suéter ligero, mientras más flojo mejor! pero la influencia de Alan y mía le ha impedido ser así por lo que ir de compras significa cambio de closet para el pobre Kelvin! Solo lo que mejor le quede

-"Oye Yaten ya hablando mas en serio! ¿que harás mañana?"- Pregunta Kelvin mientras toma asiento en una de las mesas de la plaza  
>-"Mañana mmmm posiblemente nada y andar desnudo por la casa"-Respondo con alegría al sentarme también seguido por Alan<br>-"Jajajajaja si claro! con tu hermana ahí no?"- El sarcasmo de Alan me da gracia  
>-"ustedes que harán?"<br>-"Iremos a una conmemoración en el cementerio"- Responde Kelvin  
>-"ustedes? a que?"<br>-"Una compañera caída en batalla"- solemne y divertido Alan  
>-"Jajaja vaya cosa! quien los viera tan serios"<br>-"Si, era una compañera de escuela baja, murió hace 5 años"  
>-"Aaah cierto, ustedes iban en la misma escuela!"- No lo recordaba, Alan y Kelvin iban en el colegio Juuban. Buena escuela!<br>-"Lastima que la asesinaron, Serena era una belleza!"  
>-"Serena?"- el nombre me da curiosidad<br>-"Siii la señorita Serena era una de esas bellezas que no encuentras todos los días!"-La cara de Kelvin es de un perdido enamorado-platónico  
>-"Por lo que veo les gustaba!"<br>-"Mas que eso! medio colegio estaba enamorado de ella!"-se nota la emoción de Kelvin al hablar de ella, es como si incluso recordarla le trajera buenos recuerdos  
>-"Nos incluimos en ello por cierto!"- Confiesa Alan al mismo tiempo que se pone el vaso en los labios dando un sorbo a su refresco<br>-"Ya me dio curiosidad! Ahora me cuentan!"

-"No hay mucho que contar realmente"-Alan toma la palabra sin soltar su refresco, de hecho parecía bastante interesante porque no le quitaba la vista- "Serena Aino era la niña mas divertida que conocimos, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, hacia locuras como meterse al cuarto de disfraces del club de teatro y se ponía el traje de bruja, reía tan macabramente que todos se reían por lo mal que le salía"

-"Le gustaba leer mangas en clase de inglés! Siempre salía regañada y el día que no, era porque la profesora no había ido"- A este punto no aguante la risa, Alan y Kelvin estaban riendo con la mirada baja, se notaba que la apreciaban y esos recuerdos los conservaban intactos

-"Nos enteramos que se iba a casar, ese día la asesinaron, no sabemos quien fue o porque a ella, justo ese día, todos los que la conocimos fuimos a dar el pésame a su familia, pero se esfumaron de la nada"-Kelvin lucia confuso al parecer Mina y Diamante Black Moon no habían avisado que se irían.

-"No volvimos a saber nada de su familia, Sabíamos que tenía una hermana llamada Mina, siempre la nombraba, pero no la conocíamos, era menor e iba a otra escuela, no sabemos quién es."- Alan me miró fijamente… creo que quiere que la busque… si les digo que la hermana de Serena esta en mi casa todos sus ex compañeros se enterarían y se armaría un alboroto, por ende, llegaría a oídos de Rubeus y Black Moon… no… es mejor dejarlo como está.

-"Ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer mañana… ¿puedo acompañarlos?"

-"No te incomoda?"-Pregunta Kelvin con su ceja levantada y gesto confuso

-"Para nada! Entonces que dicen? Voy?"

-"Si no tienes problemas, entonces adelante"-Alan deja su refresco, saca su cartera y busca un papel que pueda usar, después de sacar varios se decide por uno y comienza a escribir en el- "Toma, este es el nombre del cementerio. Te veremos ahí a las 12"

Cementerio Aoyama… sin duda no faltaré.

**Mina**

Después de una desastrosa clase de Ikebana con Lita, creo que no esta mal montar un altar… Maldita esponja verde, no podía clavar los tallos…

Comencemos con esto, el altar debe ser para tres personas y en este cuarto hay bastante espacio. ¡Ah! Fotografías! Si, todo altar tiene fotografías… Me pregunto quienes serán… Los ancianos es bastante probable que sean sus abuelos, la mujer madura.. mmm… supongo que era su madre… entiendo por lo que debieron pasar… Sigamos con mi tarea de poner el altar…

Nunca creí que el Ikebana fuera toda una faena de realizar, hay que permanecer concentrado en todo momento, ver la belleza de las flores cuales combinan con que, darle un sentido al manejo de colores y flores utilizadas… ya entiendo porque es un arte…

Suspiro resignada por mi mal juicio, pero siento la mirada de alguien volteo a todos lados, pero no hay nadie, incluso se siente como si hubiera alguien… que raro, mejor apresurarse…

Coloco tres platos con ohagi, tres copas con sake, las flores favoritas de Mama, las de Serena, y las mías, también el puro favorito de papa, coloco dos inciensos a cada lado… casi olvido la fotografía, la deje en mi habitación…

x.

x.

x.

¿Dónde habré dejado la foto que escogí? Ya la viii! Regresemos a la ofrenda!

x.

x.

x.

¿Pero qué paso?... las flores están regadas en el piso juro que las deje acomodadas… de nuevo esa sensación de alguien observándome…

-"Lita?..."-Nadie que responda…-"Taiki?..."-Aun nada…-"Yaten?.. hay alguien ahí?"-Sin ser capaz de mover mis pies el miedo comienza a paralizarme pero mis ojos buscan en cada rincón de la habitación… imposible, no hay nadie y aun así… quien pudo tirar las flores?

-"Que estas haciendo?"

La voz a mis espaldas me hace dar un grito y voltear de un salto

-"Yaten! Tu tiraste las flores al suelo?"

-"No, voy llegando pero vi que te metiste aquí, que pasa?"

-"Estoy poniendo un altar para mi familia, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que alguien me observa, además fui a mi habitación por la fotografía de mi familia y cuando regresé las flores estaban en el suelo!"

-"Bueno, eso no es extraordinario, solo es Black Lady"-Yaten lo dice como si fuera la cosa mas tonta!

-"¿Black Lady?"

-"Si, verás esta casa es muy antigua, viene desde los tiempos de nuestros tátara abuelos, en aquella época, murió en esta casa una joven, fue una muerte natural, nació con problemas en los pulmones, no podía agitarse porque no le entraba suficiente aire, pero… no hizo caso, corrió por todos lados jugando con los vecinos, pronto le falto aire y el mas cercano era mi tátara abuelo, ella murió aquí, de repente se escuchan sus gemidos como si le faltara el aire, o sientes que te observan. Descuida, ella es juguetona y te esconderá algunas cosas, pero es inofensiva, nunca te hará daño!"

Yo estaba con la boca abierta… así de simple era decir que justo ahí había muerto alguien y que vagaba por la casa como si fuera el parque…

-"Aamm.. está bien… no soy tan miedosa, después de todo… no hay nada que temer…"-Diciendo esto mas como una pregunta que como afirmación

-"Temerle a los muertos es inútil, mejor temerle a los vivos que hacen daño real"- Sentencio pasando a mi lado, al seguirlo con la mirada volví a percatarme de lo guapo que es y lo hermoso de sus ojos.-"Al parecer le gustaron las flores que escogiste"

Él estaba recogiendo las flores que Black Lady había tirado al suelo, me agache también recogiéndolas, las volví a ordenar, esta vez coloque la fotografía donde aparecíamos los cuatro felices, aun era una niña, pero fue la última fotografía que nos tomamos como familia, ante tan pensamiento suspiré con pesar.

**Yaten**

Al escuchar su suspiro no pude evitar colocar mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, ella sonrió hacia la fotografía, poso su mano sobre la mía y la presiono aceptando mi apoyo.

x.

x.

x.

Al terminar el altar para su familia pude ver que se sentía más tranquila, mañana con Alan y Kelvin obtendría más información, aun no sé varias cosas de Black Moon, pero estoy seguro que lo conseguiré, es uno de los mas ricos empresarios es seguro que obtendré mucha información.

Me retiro a mi habitación después de saludar a Lita y Taiki, prendo el computador portátil y comienza mi búsqueda…

_Silver Milenium_

_Empresa dedicada a la investigación biológico-bacteriana para la creación de nuevos productos que mejoran la calidad de vida. Sus investigaciones han ayudado al desarrollo de vacunas, las cuales en su mayoría han sido destinadas al mejoramiento de la vida en países de bajo desarrollo como África._

_Las investigaciones hasta hace unos años estaba bajo el estricto cuidado de Tooru Aino [Ver más] sin embargo, a la muerte de este sus investigaciones se redujeron significativamente. _

_El actual director de Silver Milenium es Diamante Black Moon, quien ha logrado la comercialización masiva de las vacunas desarrolladas por el señor Tooru Aino, retirando casi por completo el apoyo social con el que contribuía la empresa al resto del mundo. _

Así que el señor Aino era una buena persona, no me sorprende teniendo a semejantes hijas, pero por mas que lo piense, esto me suena mal, investigaré mas a fondo tengo que tener toda la información posible, información es poder y yo aun no tengo el poder.

x.

x.

x.

Cuando salgo de mi habitación con el cabello revuelto desafiando la gravedad, mi hermano quien es un fanático de madrugar lanza una sonora risotada, yo solo lo veo con los ojos aun negándose a abrirse, me desvelé investigando todo de _Silver Mileniun, Tooru Aino_ y de _Diamante Black Moon_.

-"A que debo el honor de que te despertaras tan temprano? Aun no se pone el sol en lo alto"

-"Muy gracioso, voy a ver a Alan y Kelvin al medio día y no quiero que se me haga tarde"- bostezo grande y me paso de largo hacia el baño para despejar mi mente con una buena ducha

-"Muy pronto nos llegará una misión, al parecer unos tipos han estado abusando de algunos comerciantes en el barrio comercial de Yokoido, ni siquiera pertenecen a Yakuzas solo están molestando, probablemente requeriré tu ayuda"

-"Entendido!" Sigo mi camino al baño tambaleándome de un lado a otro hasta que siento el agradable calor del agua reavivando mis sentidos

x.

x.

x.

Nada como un agradable abrigo, una bufanda calientita y unas orejeras para taparme del frio día que ha comenzado a pesar de haber un poco de sol, no ha logrado derretir la nieve que cayó ayer por la noche.

Al salir de casa pude ver a Mina orando frente al altar de sus familiares, me dio ternura y quise abrazarla pero, será mejor que lo haga por la noche, es momento de dejarla recordar los buenos momentos con su hermana.

X.

X.

X.

A las 12 en punto estaba frente al cementerio, al parecer aun no llegaban pero si pude ver a varios jóvenes entrando, una chica de cabello rojo ondulado y corto se topo conmigo, llevaba un gran ramo de rosas rojas que le tapaban la vista y casi cae al no verme, la ayudé y entré con ella mi sorpresa fue cuando vi a Kelvin levantarse de pronto, pues estaba limpiando la lápida.

-"Molly, Yaten! Que bueno que llegan!"

-"Que bien, se conocen?"- preguntó la pelirroja mientras lo saludaba cortésmente y él se sonrojaba un poco

-"Perdón por no estar en la entrada como prometimos"- Alan llegó a mi lado con un cubo de agua, pronto todos sus amigos se reunieron y comenzaron a repartir flores en tres tumbas, en una se leía Serena Aino, Ikuko Aino y Tooru Aino, limpiaron la nieve y arreglaron todo, como si fuera una hermosa alfombra de flores. No pude evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho, pensé que Mina estaría encantada de ver esa escena.

Me alejé un poco y tome una fotografía con el celular en la que se veía como todos estaban ayudando, otra cuando estaba terminada la alfombra de flores colorida sobre las tres tumbas, aunque no era el aniversario luctuoso de sus padres, pues habían muerto en fechas distintas, por lo que vi, tampoco eran olvidados pues llegaron unos mayores, podrían ser compañeros del trabajo del señor Aino, con una botella de sake que pusieron al frente de la lápida del señor Aino, y dos ramos de distintas flores para madre e hija. Pronto eso parecía más como una fiesta que como un aniversario luctuoso, todos estaban tan animados, desee tanto que Mina pudiera estar aquí.

Decidí retirarme un poco solo para caminar y mirar por ahí, pero algo me llamó la atención así que caminé mas y mas rápido, hasta que alcancé a mi presa.

Tomé a la chica por los hombros y la aprisioné contra el árbol.

-"Sigues siendo bueno"

-"Que haces aquí Vertjerait?"

-"Lo mismo que tu, solo echo un vistazo"

-"Dime la verdad Vertji"- Soltándola un poco pero sin perder la postura fuerte

-"No dejas de ser encantador cuando estas con esos dos, es estupendo que estés en un evento en el que no tienes nada que ver"

-"Deja tu tono irónico dime lo que sabes, habla!"

-"Sé que estas escondiendo a Minako Aino, no los he abandonado por completo hermanito"-sonriendo sarcástica y descarada

-"Me alegra que no nos hayas dejado completamente. Ahora dime, porque lo sabes? Y lo mas importante, ¿Quién mas lo sabe?"

-"Eso solo lo sabemos 2 personas, y creeme que no hay peligro alguno, la niña está bien".

-"Mina no es ninguna niña"

-"Lo sé, lo sé!"

Guardamos silencio un momento, tenía mucho tiempo que no había visto a Vertjerait y verla aquí, me deja sin aliento.

-"Yaten… no te arriesgues demasiado, no sabes con lo que pelearás si te arriesgas, Diamante Black Moon es un monstruo, te destruirá si te atrapa"

-"Como lo sabes? Acaso trabajas para él?"

-"No trabajo para él, por desgracia lo conozco, sé de lo que es capaz de hacer cuando alguien se cruza en su camino, desde que tomo control de _Silver Milenium_ las cosas han ido en picada dentro de la empresa y en ascenso fuera de ella. No sabes cuánto dolor ha derramado a su paso, solo mira alrededor, tienes que irte antes de que él venga. Tienes menos de 1 hr para irte."

Me empujó levemente para abrirse paso pero la detuve sujetando su brazo

-"Dime todo lo que sabes, por favor hermana"

Sonrió sarcástica, al parecer esa era su sonrisa favorita

-"Quedaré contigo espera mi mensaje, se dónde encontrarte"

-"Te estaré esperando"

Ella volvió a girar sobre sus talones pero no caminó solo miró al piso

-"¿Cómo esta?"

-"Lita está bien, Te extraña, como era de esperar, pero ya lo superó. Es una gran cocinera, te encantarían sus pasteles"

-"Siempre fue hábil, yo soy harina de otro costal. Cuídala por favor Yaten"

-"Siempre lo hago"

Sin ninguna palabra se retiró paso a paso. Yo regresé con Kelvin y Alan que ya me esperaban para irnos. Cuando caminábamos a la salida noté que un Mercedes Benz negro se estacionaba, salieron 3 tipos del auto, abriendo paso para un tipo con traje blanco, cabello corto plateado. Las fotos no mentían ese era Black Moon, traté de pasar desapercibido, y así fue, cuando nos cruzamos él ni siquiera se inmutó por nuestra presencia. Los guardaespaldas que lo rodean van abriendo paso entre el resto de los amigos que vinieron a celebrar a Serena. Lo mas extraño es que Diamante solo trae 1 ramo de flores, pequeño y poco significativo. Se notan los "grandes" sentimientos que le tenía a Serena.

Alan me dice casi en un susurro que salgamos en seguida pues el padrastro de Serena acaba de entrar. Hago lo que me dicen, es mejor no llamar la atención.

Mi instinto me dice que Vertjerait nos observa pero prefiero no saber dónde se esconde, ella es igual de buena que yo.

**Mina**

He tenido un día muy entretenido, entre la mini ceremonia para mi hermana, entrenar con Amy y Lita, ayudar a Lita a preparar la cena, hacer Ikebana, leer revistas de cocina y leer sobre fantasmas suspendidos [gracias por la idea Black Lady] ahora estoy agotada y el día aun no termina!

Escucho el motor del auto de Yaten y siento una sensación de calor en mi estomago, asfixia, me paraliza la respiración de pronto, ay Minako Aino, estas loca! Solo a ti se te ocurre ir a enamorarte de un Ninja espía entrenado para ser el mejor entre los mejores! Sin darme cuenta me he quedado quieta sin dar un paso, lo veo entrar tan guapo y elegante, con esos movimientos agiles y ligeros, me pierdo en la vista, pero algo llama mi atención, una bolita de pelos en miniatura parece seguirlo a toda prisa, me acerco corriendo ya que al subir el escalón Yaten no se da cuenta que lo va siguiendo esa bolita, corro a toda velocidad y él me saluda con su hermosa e irresistible sonrisa pero no le presto tanta atención, me agacho a sus pies a lo que él se asombra

-"Mina, que haces?"

-"Ayudo a esta hermosísima bolita de pelos que te venía siguiendo"

-"Heey un polizon!"- baja para ponerse a mi altura, yo cargo a la hermosa criaturita y se oye su hermosa voz

-"Miauuuu"

-"Hola pequeño! Que hace una criaturita tan tierna y pequeña en un día tan frio?"

-"Probablemente lo abandonaron"- volteo a verlo ante su deducción, mi corazón se encoge entre la rabia y la tristeza

-"Como puede alguien abandonar a una criaturita indefensa!"

-"Hay gente muy mala, tu lo sabes bien"

-"Si, lo sé, ¿podría conservarlo?"

-"Bueno por mí no hay problema, creo que Taiki y Lita no se opondrán"

-"Gracias!"- en mi emoción lo abrazo fuerte y le doy varios besos en la mejilla, cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice me sonrojo, pero solo me separa de él el maullido hambriento de mi nueva mascota-"Si si, ya te escuché, vamos a asaltar la cocina!"

Dejo a Yaten al parecer aun impactado por mi explosiva muestra de agradecimiento, sin dejar de cargar a mi bella bolita de pelos blanca como la nieve entro a la sala donde están Lita y Taiki viendo el televisor muy relajados, voy a decirles algo cuando el que llama la atención es el gatito con un maullido, ambos se giran y lo ven, la reacción de lita es de plena sorpresa con una gigantesca sonrisa, se levanta animada mientras que Taiki se ríe por la sorpresa de que haya sido el gato y no yo quien haya llamado su atención.

-"¿Puedo quedármelo?"-pregunto directamente a Taiki

-"¿Puede quedárselo?"-secunda mi pregunta Lita con cara de niña frente al aparador de mascotas

-"Claro que si!"- Taiki se reía animado mientras veía nuestra celebración tipo canguro, Lita salió disparada a la cocina por alimento para el nuevo miembro de la familia!, al seguirla Yaten estaba apoyado en la puerta cruzado de brazos con su mirada fija en mi, esto hizo que me sonrojara, pero aun asi mi felicidad era tanta que le di la mejor de mis sonrisas, metió su mano en el abrigo y sacó dos fotografías.

-"Que es esto?"

-"Un regalo"

Tome las fotografías, eran las tumbas de mi familia, los amigos de mi hermana y compañeros de mi padre estaban adornando, se veían tan animados, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus legados no estaban olvidados, la felicidad de Serena, la sabiduría de mi padre, el amor incondicional de mi madre, todo está ahí, en esas fotos.

Yaten me abrazó al ver mi lagrimas correr en mis mejillas, me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, juro q las piernas se me hicieron de chicle! Se separó de mi dándome una sonrisa, no podía apartar mis ojos de él. Lita me llamó a gritos para atender el hambre de mi bello minino, así que me fui hacia la cocina, cuando giré hacia Yaten, él estaba entrando a la sala con sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

**Yaten**

_Flashback_

_Al salir del estudio de fotografía iba distraído viendo las fotos recién impresas, un maullidito me sacó de mi concentración, me acerque al basurero en el callejón que dividía el local fotográfico con el siguiente local de ropa para bebes. _

_Al seguir el maullido encontré en una caja un gatito bebe que se veía desesperado por salir de la caja, pero era muy alta para él. Lo saqué de la caja y lo puse cerca de mi rostro, blanco como la nieve y con unos ojos azul intenso. Recordé de inmediato a Mina, la encontré también en un basurero, tirada, herida, sola y con la primer nevada. _

_Tal vez era una señal, o una coincidencia, pero las coincidencias no existen, lo tapé con lo abrigo, obviamente temblaba de frio. Nos metimos en mi carro y le di una galleta que me sobraba de las que compre en seguida de dejar a Alan y Kelvin. _

_Maullo pidiendo por más._

_-"Tranquilo amigo, pronto llegaremos a tu nuevo hogar, tu futura mama te encantará!"_

_El pobrecillo se hizo bolita encogido por el frio y el hambre, encendí el calefactor y eso pareció agradarle pues se durmió enseguida._

_Cuando llegamos a casa tuve que despertarlo, esperé a que se distrajera y entré rápido a casa, por supuesto obtuve la respuesta que quería, me siguió desesperado, cerré la puerta sin darle oportunidad de que llamara mi atención y ahí estaba Mina, ella corrió desesperada esperaba que aun no lo hubiera notado, pero noto mas al gato que a mi. _

_Si, obtuve justo la respuesta esperada, pero un plus: varios besos y un abrazo fuerte!_

_Fin flashback_

**X.X**

**X.X**

**Y bien? Que les pareció este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice más largo que los otros, espero no se hayan cansado de leerlo jajaja, bueno por lo pronto les aviso que la próxima semana no podré actualizar ya que tengo que preparar una exposición para japonés así que no podré actualizar ni hacer el nuevo capitulo, pero en cuanto pueda me pongo a hacer el nuevo capítulo y actualizar! **

**¿Merezco review? Anden, digan que siiiii! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo sé! No soy digna de q me perdoen por abandonarlos tanto tiempo! Pero esq de verdad entre tantas cosas que hago, tengo poco tiempo para escribir, sin embargo lo hago con muchísimo cariño para ustedes! Espero que les guste mi capitulo, ya estoy trabajando en el próximo! Por lo pronto disfrútenlo! Está recién salidito del horno de mi cerebro!**

**CAPITULO 8**

**Yaten**

**-**"Cuando se irán?"- preguntó Lita que hacía la cena

-"No iremos mañana por la mañana"- contesté un tanto distraído viendo el jugo de uva y coco que tenia Lita junto a ella

-"Y cuando regresan?"-

-"En tres días"- contestó mi hermano mientras calculaba el movimiento exacto con el cuchillo para cortar el nabo y ayudar a Lita

-"Y seguro regresan en 3 días? o ¿Se tardarán más?"

-"Es que acaso no quieres que regresemos?"- pregunté yo viéndola con gesto fruncido

-"Porque tantas preguntas Lita? No es diferente de las otras veces"- Contestó Taiki con un aire de sospecha que Lita captó de inmediato desviando la atención del tema

-"No es nada, solo quería saber, me preocupo por ustedes, además en 3 días es Navidad, no me gustaría que la pasáramos solas"

-"No las dejaremos solas en un día como Navidad, sería algo cruel!"- Como últimamente, mis respuestas son más pensando en Mina que en mí, no quisiera perder la oportunidad de estar con ella en Navidad

**Mina**

Últimamente siento ansiedad, no he salido para nada desde que llegue a Tokio, Darien vino hace unos días, me prometió verme en Navidad y traerme un gran pastel de fresas, mí preferido, el de Serena era de Chocolate, eso siempre fue un problema para nuestros padres, tenían que comprarnos 2 en navidad.

La cosa es que… Aun así, siento que esta navidad será diferente, puedo sentirlo, espero que sea espectacular! Maravillosa! Sí, así es como debe ser! Que venga Yaten, que me diga que me ama y que no puede vivir sin mí! Que me bese con pasión y después… y despuesssss….. aaaaah no puedo ni imaginarlo! Qué vergüenza!

-"Mina, de nuevo soñando despierta?"

-"Aaayy Lita, no me asustes! Estaba demasiado entretenida soñando con Ya… eeehmmm… con que ya pronto es Navidad y estaré con ustedes! "

-Siii…. Claro… Bueno, solo quería avisarte que se van a ir mañana por la mañana, y regresaran en 3 días, tendremos tiempo para nosotras, embellecernos y planear la cena de navidad, iremos al templo! Así que prepararemos los kimonos!"

-"¿Kimonos? Espera yo no puedo…"

-"No te preocupes por eso, el que estés dentro, no significa que no debes verte hermosa!"

-"Ah, tienes razón!"- Es verdad… tengo que verme bella, Yaten estará viéndome y Darien vendrá a visitarme! Debo verme hermosa ese día- "Acepto lo de embellecernos, te ayudaré con la cena y todo lo que tenga que ver con eso"

-"Muy bien! Por ahora vamos a cenar! "

-"Si! Artemis, vamos! Hora de comer!"- Se escuchó el cascabel y el pequeño minino blanco salió disparado hacia mis brazos

X

X

X

A las 5 de la mañana escuche que Yaten cargaba la camioneta de Taiki con sus maletas y equipo, me levanto sin pensarlo y voy directo hacia él, buscándolo con la mirada hasta que por fin lo encuentro. Al verme se sorprende.

-"Que haces despierta a esta hora?"

-"Me despertó el ruido que hacías"

-"Perdón, no debí hacerlo tan fuerte, regresa a dormir, nosotros ya nos vamos en unos minutos"- Su mano acarició mi brazo en un gesto amable de que regresara a la cama, el simple tacto de su mano me dio el valor para hacerlo… me levanté de puntitas, me acerqué a su rostro y lo bese en la mejilla, muy cera de los labios, tocando su nariz con la mía

-"Regresa con bien, estaré esperándote"- Me separé de él y di unos pasos regresando a mi habitación con mis manos escondidas abrazándome a mi misma, cubriéndome del frio.

-"Por supuesto que regresaré a tiempo"- Lo escuché replicar, giré mi cabeza para darle una última ojeada, estaba tocándose la mejilla justo donde lo había besado y me daba una sonrisa de lo mas encantadora, podría haber corrido en ese instante a sus brazos, pero llegó Taiki y el momento quedó petrificado, me despedí de ellos deseándoles buen viaje y regresé a mi habitación.

X

X

X

Unas horas más de sueño y estoy como nueva! Voy hacia la cocina y escucho en la habitación de Lita como habla con alguien por teléfono

-"Claro que si, estamos solas en la casa! Por supuesto que puedes venir, es más DEBES venir, nos vamos a divertir mucho… ah ya sabes, lo de siempre… por supuesto ya lo tengo todo planeado, será una noche para recordar… Traerás?... ah si… perfecto, tu siempre piensas en eso jajaja… te veo en la noche! Besos!"

Que rayos? Los gatos salen y los ratones hacen fiesta ¬¬ que envidia! Es lo bueno de tener a alguien cerca

La mañana transcurrió tranquila y sin complicaciones, lavamos nuestra ropa, bromeamos, hicimos la comida, practicamos judo, hicimos Ikebana y apenas eran las 6 de la tarde!

Sin ganas me dejé caer al sillón, Artemis saltó a mi estomago y ahí estaba acariciándolo mientras ronroneaba y yo… ronroneando por mi amado Yaten… ¿amado? Bueno si… algo así… se ha vuelto mi amor platónico, la verdad es que, siento que no le soy indiferente, pero el amor esta prohibido para mi hasta que desaparezca de la vista de Diamante para siempre, cosa que realmente dudo que suceda, ¿Cuál debería ser mi siguiente parada? Tal vez deba ir a la isla de Pascua… o tal vez a las islas canarias?

-"¡Party time!"- sus gritos me sacaron de mis pensamientos dándome un susto, me levante del sillón y las vi…

-"Amy, Lita! Qué rayos hacen! Casi me da un infarto!

-"Minako es hora de que ingreses a nuestra hermandad!"- Decía Lita totalmente animada

-"¿La hermandad?"

-"Si, nuestra hermandad, desde hace mucho solo somos 2 jajaja"-Respondía Amy con una dulce sonrisa

-"Será un placer unirme con ustedes!

Sacaron una enorme botella de Sake de ciruela, pusieron sobre la mesa vasos, abrieron las bolsas de botanas, y 5 películas de romance y comedia.

-"Si puedes aguantar estas melosas películas, estarás dentro de nuestra hermandad!"- Sentenció Amy

-"Bromeas! Amo estas películas, las veía todo el tiempo con mi hermana! Son como mi biblia!"- Estaba totalmente extasiada con la idea de pegarme al televisor con alguien más que con mi alma.

X

X

X

Eran las 3 de la mañana y ya no sabía si lloraba por el Sake o por la película… Educando a Helen puede ser una película muy triste después de 20 vasos de licor

X

X

X

**Yaten**

**-**"Crees que estén bien las chicas?"- Pregunto a mi hermano mientras nos quitamos la ropa para dormir

-"Están bien, no garantizo que tan consientes estén, pero al menos están a salvo"

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-"Sé que iban a hacer una fiesta, Lita tenía todo preparado desde hace unos días, pero no quiso decir nada hasta confirmar que nos íbamos. A caso crees que no sé lo que sucede en mi casa?"

-"mm..? Eres un acosador ¬¬"- respondo bromeando, sé que es nuestro deber cuidar a Lita, después de todo, después de la "desaparición" de Vertjerait, Lita quedó a nuestro cuidado, ya que no tiene mas familia. Es nuestra hermana!

Nos acomodamos para dormir, debo decir que estaba cansado, el viaje fue agotador, un día de viaje, un día de misión, un día de regreso… ni un solo minuto para relajarse ni para ver los alrededores… esta es mi vida…

X

X

X

**Mina**

Ay… ay ay ay aayy… mi cabeza me está matando! No debimos tomar tanto sake!

Me intento levantar pero mi cuerpo me pesa, solo me levanto colocando los codos contra el suelo… si… dormí en el suelo… Veo a Lita junto a mi totalmente desarreglada, con el cabello enredado y los ojos como pandas por tanto que removió el maquillaje.

En el sillón en una posición desparramada veo a Amy con la almohada cubriéndole el rostro, ¿acaso respira?

Intento hablarles pero no sale mi voz además siento la garganta algo molesta ¿acaso vomité? Para cerciorarme huelo mi aliento… kyaaagggg! Confirmado!

Veo la botella vacía a mis pies y una idea macabra asoma a mi cabeza, la tomo y la coloco frente a la nariz de Lita, tardan unos segundos en reaccionar, abre sus ojos casi desorbitados, veo su cara de horror y como se tapa la boca conteniendo la ola de nauseas que ahora la quiere arrastrar, se levanta como resorte y sale disparada al baño. Mientras, yo río a carcajadas, cosa que despierta a Amy, me arroja la almohada golpeándome la cabeza, lo que provoca que me ahogue con mi risa, volteo a verla con puchero, ella apenas abre los ojos, su cabello corto esta despeinado y desafiando la gravedad levantado y enmarañado. Me causa gracia y comienzo a reír de nuevo, ella lanza un gran bostezo mientras se rasca la nuca.

No me había visto pero definitivamente debo ser la figura más espantosa del planeta, tomo la bandeja plateada y me veo, mi cabello esta igual al de Amy totalmente desarreglado, mis ojos están hinchados, el rímel esta corrido, me veo pálida y mi gesto desanimado de resaca completa mi mejor rostro hasta ahora.

Lita regresó a la habitación con la cara pálida, sosteniéndose el estomago y sobando su frente, su rostro era aun peor que el nuestro!

Amy sentada, Lita de pie y yo arrodillada en el suelo, el cuadro era divino, nos miramos y reímos como locas, solo a nosotras se nos ocurre tomar y comer de manera descomunal!

Sin muchos ánimos cada una se fue bañando por turnos, después desayunamos como locas hienas hambrientas, lo inevitable fue arreglar todo el desastre provocado!

Un poco mas recuperadas nos pusimos a hojear revistas para decidir la cena de navidad, aunque lo tradicional en Japón es Pollo frito y pastel, mi experiencia en otros países, el buen gusto de Amy, y la educación gastronómica de Lita nos hace perfectas para hacer una buena cena digna del mejor restaurante!

3 horas después lo decidimos! Aprovechamos para adornar un poco y darle un toque navideño a la casa.

Terminamos rendidas! Esta noche dormiremos como si no lo hubiéramos hecho en 1 semana!

X

X

X

Hoy arreglaremos los kimonos que nos pondremos, yo no tengo pero Lita me ha prestado uno que era de la madre de Yaten y Taiki, es muy hermoso, me ha dicho que no habría problema con usarlo, después de todo, es más mi talla, los de Lita me arrastran! Claro, la presumida con su 1.75 cm me humilla con mi 1.63! lo bueno es que Amy entiende mi dolor con su 1.60!

El kimono de Lita era verde oscuro, casi negro, con rosas en estampado, el obi que eligió era rosa claro que contrastaba dándole un aire serio pero tierno. Amy tenía un kimono Blanco de fondo con mariposas azul fuerte y azul claro revoloteando la tela, se veía hermoso, su obi era en azul cielo. El mío era color rosa con degrade a blanco, el estampado era de diversas flores de colores rosas, azules, verdes y amarillas, el obi era rosa oscuro, debo decir que tengo muchas esperanzas en vernos hermosas!

Arreglamos los kimonos para Yaten y Taiki, Amy eligió el que llevaría Taiki, uno azul azul oscuro, mientras que para Yaten lo elegimos Lita y Yo, uno negro con decorados en blanco dándole un aire serio, se veía hermoso! Ya quiero verlo puesto!

X

X

X

**Yaten**

Una misión más con éxito, esos vagos solo querían molestar en el barrio, menos mal que no hubo complicaciones, ahora de regreso a casita!

Extrañe mucho a Lita y Mina, hasta creo que extrañé a Artemis! Eso es raro, regularmente no extraño mucho cuando salimos de viaje.

-"Compraremos algo para la cena de mañana?

-"Algo de vino estaría bien, le caerá bien a las chicas"- riendo burlón y hasta sádicamente.

-"Vamos al templo?"

-"Me parece bien, después de la cena iremos con las chicas"- contestó Taiki, aunque un poco pensativo

-"Bueno, tal vez, yo debería quedarme, Mina no debe salir, si nos vamos todos se pondrá triste"

-"Mejor aún, así podrás consolarla"- De nuevo esa burla… ¿Qué le pasa al mundo? ¿acaso se está llenando de sarcasmos y burlas?

-"Que gracioso! Ja-ja y mas jáaa!"

-"Como si no supiera que eso es lo que quieres!"

-"No"- Si

-"Admítelo"

-"No"- Si

-"Tengo poder telequinetico, sé que piensas lo contrario"

-"Imposible!"- Este es brujo, carajo!

-"jajaja como digas"

Seguimos el camino en la carretera con mucha calma, turnándonos para descansar, solo nos detendríamos a dormir y por la mañana seguiríamos, si todo sale bien llegaremos a las 6 pm de mañana.

X

X

X

**Mina**

Preparar las cosas para la cena es de locos! Menos mal que Amy está de vacaciones y se ha quedado con nosotros, corremos de un lugar a otro, cortamos las verduras, marinamos la carne, adornamos la mesa, todo debe estar perfecto!

-"Mina apresúrate con el jugo! Hay que ponerle la segunda capa a la carne! Amy no le pongas tanta azúcar al postre! "

-"Siiii"- contestamos al mismo tiempo, Lita en serio se tomaba muy en serio el papel de líder en la cocina, y como! Ella es una muy buena chef, su sueño es abrir el mejor restaurante de Tokyo! Y quien sabe, tal vez, el mejor del mundo!

-"Lita, falta una hora para que lleguen los chicos, ¿Por qué no te vas a bañar?"- Pregunta Amy para intentar alejarla y que se relaje

-"¿Quieres deshacerte de mi?"- Indignada Lita

-"Creo que hace falta relajarte Lita, esto es mucho trabajo, los chicos llegarán y nos pueden ayudar, así tendremos todo listo a tiempo"- Dije con resolución, pero me duró bastante poco, la cara de Lita era de demonio sin control- "…o tal vez no… Amy que malas ideas tienes, ¡apresúrate!"- Dándole un codazo a Amy, cosa que entendió perfectamente regresando las dos a nuestras tareas, Lita por su parte preparaba un delicioso pastel de chocolate y frambuesas.

X

X

X

**Yaten**

-"Al fin en casa! Que excelente! Quiero mi cama!"- grité estirándome

-"Olvídate de tu cama, hoy es la cena, probablemente las chicas estarán en apuros

Nos acercamos a la cocina y escuchaba la batidora a toda velocidad, abrí un poco la puerta y vi a Amy, Mina y Lita con delantales y pañuelos en sus cabezas deteniendo sus cabellos puestos en una cola alta.

-"Se ven lindas!"- Dije provocando la curiosidad de mi hermano, el cual se colocó detrás de mi echando un vistazo

-"Si, se ven lindas, pero algo desesperadas"

-"Vamos chicas! Dense prisa, ellos llegarán en cualquier momento!"- Lita estaba dando órdenes en voz alta haciéndose oír por encima de la batidora que ella manejaba mientras Amy corría a sacar ingredientes de la alacena, Mina por su parte exprimía naranjas como si en eso se le fuese la vida, de ves en ves se limpiaba la frente con el dorso de su mano, se veían cansadas

-"Deberíamos ayudarlas"- Sugerí a Taiki

-"Si entramos en este instante Lita pegará el grito y se pondrá eufórica"

-"Con mayor razón!- desafío con la mirada a mi hermano que me sonríe cómplice, aventamos la puerta de la cocina provocando que las 3 pegaran un salgo, Amy y Mina se alegraron al vernos, Lita pareció decepcionada e hizo puchero, pronto los 5 pusimos manos a la obra, preparando la cena.

Después de un par de horas todos nos rolamos para bañarnos y arreglarnos para ir al templo. Eran las 9 de la noche cuando nos encontramos en la sala, a Taiki y a mí nos encantaron los Kimonos que eligieron las chicas, esperamos con ansias verlas.

Amy lucia tierna, pude ver como Taiki la veía con ternura, aunque él no quiera aceptarlo, sé que se muere por abrazarla. Lita se veía elegante, su Kimono y su altura la hacen muy hermosa. Mina… no era Mina… su , sus ojos color marrones, su cabello castaño en un chonguito de lado con cabellos salidos en rizos, simplemente no era ella, no era MI Mina, la rubia de ojos azules hipnotizantes y temerosos.

-Mina… te ves… rara…- comentó Taiki con asombro

-¿Eso es algo bueno o algo malo?- preguntó Mina con una sonrisa juguetona

-Creo que es algo bueno, así podrás salir con nosotros al templo!- Aceptó Taiki

-Ese es el plan hermanito, no dejaremos a Mina sola en casa mientras nosotros nos divertimos- Dijo Lita mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente.

Cenamos, brindamos, reímos, nos divertimos, nos sentimos en familia, todo era perfecto, aproveche para estar mas cerca de Mina, a ella no pareció incomodarle, al contrario, parecía gustarle.

Casi a las 11 salimos rumbo al templo, le ofrecí mi brazo a Mina y lo aceptó con sus mejillas sonrojadas, hablaba poco pues no quería llamar la atención, de nuevo era otra persona, sin hablar y con otro aspecto, me sentí raro. No me gustaba que ella tuviera que fingir ser lo que no era. Ella es alegre, es hermosa, es ella… pero fuera de las cuatro paredes, es solo una chica temerosa de ser encontrada. Me hace querer protegerla y no dejarla sola.

**Mina**

Es divertido salir después de mucho tiempo, estar con amigos es lo mejor que hay! Aunque no recuerdo esta sensación de felicidad, para mi es bastante raro no parar de reír, estoy demasiado acostumbrada a huir y no hacer amistad con nadie.

Hicimos nuestros deseos, tomamos bebidas calientes, había muchísima gente! Las tiendas abiertas llenas de gente haciendo compras, lo que me recuerda que ya debería darles un obsequio como oseibo, por haber cuidado de mí estos meses.

Me alejo de ellos por un momento sin que se den cuenta, entré a una tienda muy llamativa, para Lita y Ami les compré unas hermosas bolsas de mano, para Taiki una playera tipo polo en azul, Para Darien un par de pulseras plateadas de imanes para evitar el estrés, para Yaten… para Yaten… no se… es especial… debería ser… ah! Un hermoso reloj de bolsillo dorado, es precioso! Mi experiencia me ha enseñado entrar rápido en las tiendas y salir a toda velocidad para no llamar la atención.

Antes de salir de la tienda hago que graben el reloj de Yaten, un lindo mensaje, a toda velocidad envuelven los regalos y los acomodan en una bolsa. Salgo contenta con lo que elegí, ahora, ¿Dónde se habrán metido? Deben estar preocupados por mi, debí avisarle a alguien… volteo hacia todos lados buscando alguna cara conocida pero no los encuentro, me detengo, siento una mirada que me sigue, giro para ver si reconozco a alguien pero nada, tengo esa extraña sensación en la nuca, saco el celular para llamar a Lita y averiguar donde están, busco el contacto y antes de presionar el botón de llamar…

-Tiempo sin verte Hija de venus…

Mis ojos se cierran… mi mandíbula se tensa… aprieto el celular… mi garganta se cierra por el nudo que apareció de pronto

-Creí que no te encontraría, pero como siempre, tiendes a ser descuidada- La voz de Rubeus es burlona, me provoca rabia, quisiera salir corriendo, pero no serviría de nada, me alcanzará, me golpeará y como siempre, regresaré a mi ciclo de huida- Estas perdida? Acaso tus amigos te dejaron? Aah claro, tus amigos… Lita, Amy, Yaten y Taiki… que patético Mina, tu no puedes tener amigos, los amigos están reservados para las personas libres, no para los prisioneros, fue una linda ilusión la que te formaste, pero es hora de despertar

A cada palabra mis puños se apretaban mas, quería salir corriendo, quería huir, ¿a dónde?... Camboya? Nunca he estado ahí… donde? A donde debo huir esta vez… debo irme, no puedo ponerlos en riesgo, debo…

-Tienes hasta noche buena para regresar a casa con tu papi querido- su voz como veneno, burlona, punzante, rasposa…-Si intentas huir… - Se acercó a mi oído derecho, sentí su aliento de ron, su perfume barato, percibi su aura confiada- Rei Hino pagará las consecuencias de tus actos.

¿Rei Hino? ¿Quien carajos es Rei Hino y porqué debería importarme? Se aleja de mi, comienza a caminar dándome la espalda

-Hasta noche buena Hija de Venus, pronto la hija prodiga volverá- su risa me tensa aun más.

Siento como se aleja y mi cuerpo aun sigue tenso, comienzo a caminar, estoy lista, estoy acostumbrada, esto lo he vivido una y otra y otra vez, A donde ir? Pascua? Camboya? No he ido a África desde que estuve en Egipto, creo que sería una buena opción, tengo que reservar el vuelo para la madrugada, no tengo tiempo que perder, mi cuerpo de pronto ha comenzado a transpirar, mi respiración esta agitada, piensa Mina, piensa, lo mejor es pasar esta noche como si nada y después decirle a Taiki que debo seguir adelante, sé que es comprensivo, él entenderá… Lita… Amy… Yaten… gracias a todos por su amistad, gracias por darme meses de alegría e ilusiones, lo mejor es irme…

Siento un golpe en mi hombro, un chico que caminaba deprisa me golpeó, giré y levanté la vista, me sorprendí, no por el chico, sino lo que había al fondo, en un puesto callejero de dangos… Darien… comprando dangos para una hermosa chica a la que le acarició la mejilla, me acerco a ellos sin que lo noten y soy testigo en primer plano de cómo ella se pone de puntitas, se cuelga de su cuello y le da un beso en la mejilla que él corresponde con una sonrisa tierna.

Darien levanta la mirada y de pronto su gesto cambia a uno de susto… me ha visto

-Mina…?

-Hola Darien… feliz navidad!- se que mi gesto confundido no se relaciona con mi voz alegre

-¿Qué demonios haces fuera? ¿Viniste sola? – se acerca a mi quedando cerca, la chica se queda detrás de él confundida también

-Oye Darien… ¿Quién es ella?...

-Ella… bueno… ella…- No sabe explicarlo… ¿le ayudo?

-Es tu novia?- pregunto con cautela

-No, solo estamos saliendo!- Ella se coloco a su lado, se veía nerviosa por alguna causa

-Mucho gusto, soy Mina Aino, amiga de Darien

-El gusto es mío, soy Rei Hino!

Esto… esto no es justo… Dios… no es justo…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**¿Me dejan un review? Por favooooooor! Necesito saber que opinan de este capitulo loco! Ya se viene la parte loca de la historia jejejeje así q no se pierdan en próximo capitulo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**No aguantaba las ansias de publicar ya jajajajaja y mas aun que estoy super de buenas ^ ^ este capitulo esta un poco dramático… bueno, tal vez mucho! Jajaja ah x cierto, este fic toma el nombre de una de las frases que aparecen en una canción de AUSTIN TV llamada FLORES SOBRE LAS PIEDRAS, por favor busquen esa canción y cuando aparezca la cursiva es porque es el momento justo de darle play! Háganlo please, si no pierde el chiste y parte del dramatismo al sentir la canción ya que es instrumental dramática. disfrútenlo! Y espero reviews! Esto ya casi termina… jijiji**

**CAPITULO 9 **

-"Mucho gusto, soy Mina Aino, amiga de Darien"

-"El gusto es mío, soy Rei Hino!"

Siento unos brazos rodearme, presionarme contra un fuerte tórax, giro mi cabeza un poco y veo el rostro preocupado de Yaten, detrás de él vienen las chicas y Taiki, todos con cara de preocupación y alivio a la vez

-"No vuelvas a hacer eso!"- El regaño de Lita me da un poco de miedo, su mirada parece de asesina

-"Estábamos muy preocupados por ti"- Amy se me acerca y me abraza también

Taiki cambia su semblante de preocupación a enojo y me da una mirada severa que hace que baje la vista sintiéndome avergonzada

Todos están aquí, preocupados por mi… nunca había tenido a nadie que se preocupara por mi… incluso Rei Hino se ve preocupada pues ve los rostros de los demás… me siento triste…

-"Mina te ocurre algo?"- Yaten levanta mi mentón para verme a los ojos, de pronto los lentes de contacto se ponen borrosos ¿o serán mis lágrimas?

-"No pasa nada, es que me molestan las lentillas"- bajo la mirada y comienzo a limpiarme las lágrimas traviesas que se asoman- por cierto, tomen! Les preparé una sorpresa!- voy sacando de la bolsa los obsequios y dándoselos a cada uno, todos lo agradecen pero para mi, es más grande lo que siento por ellos que cualquier regalo material. Todos me han dado una familia, un hogar, me dieron calor, seguridad… debo protegerlos… debo proteger a las personas que aman…

¿Por qué Darien? ¿Por qué te has enamorado? ¿Por qué justo ahora que pensé volver a huir?

-"Perdón por no tener nada para ti Rei, es que… no sabía que tu y Darien…"

-"No te preocupes, mejor seamos amigas si?"

-"Claro!"- Sonrío como idiota… ¿Cómo es que es tan amable… y parecida a Serena…?

Pasamos un rato agradable, ésta podría ser la mejor de mis navidades, la última de mis navidades, así que… si he de regresar a prisión, me voy a divertir como jamás me he divertido!

Pasábamos de una tienda a otra, compraba para todos, quería dejarles recuerdos de mi paso por su vida, dejarles mi risa, mis ocurrencias, mi esencia, ser yo misma por esta noche!

Cerca de las dos de la mañana regresamos a casa, envueltos en risas y anécdotas de la noche. Todo fue perfecto… pero quiero mas… necesito mas… no quiero que esto termine!

Yaten me deja en mi habitación, se despide con un beso en mi frente.

-"Buenas noches Mina! Hoy fue divertido gracias a ti."

-"No ha sido nada, ojalá hubiera mas días como estos"

-"Si, ojala hubiera… me voy, buenas noches…"

-"Espera… Yaten…"- muerdo mi labio, no sé cómo hacerlo… ¿Cómo le digo?

-"Si Mina?"

-"No quisiera despertar a Lita… ¿podrías ayudarme a quitar el Kimono? Es que es tan complicado y necesito ayuda"

-"Ah… es eso… debería despertar a Lita"- dando un paso hacia atrás, con ese simple acto me lo ha dicho todo

-"No… esta bien… yo intentaré hacerlo sola, buenas noches Yaten"- Sin darle tiempo a nada entro en mi habitación y cierro la puerta, ¿Por qué no entendió? ¿Por qué no quiso desvestirme? Creo que yo imaginé cosas, él no me desea, no quiere lo mismo que yo quiero… lo mejor será decir adiós limpiamente… malditas lentillas, me provocan lagrimear.

30 minutos intentando quitarme el Kimono y aun no puedo, es tardísimo y aun no puedo dormirme por intentar quitármelo! Logré liberarme de la parte superior quedando únicamente en brasier, el nudo no se abre! Escucho un cómo se abre mi puerta despacio, ¿será Black Lady? ¿Podrá ayudarme a quitar esto? Mi puerta se vuelve a cerrar de golpe… me asusta, pero creo que si era Black Lady, ah! Al fin libertad! Por fin pude quitarme el amarre, las prendas caen, las coloco delicadamente en la percha para que no se arruguen, mi celular suena indicándome un mensaje, lo reviso, es de Darien, quiere que nos veamos lejos de aquí, suena ideal! saco mi maleta y comienzo de nuevo el equipaje no hay tiempo que perder, ya dormiré en algún hotel.

-"Perdón Artemis, no puedes ir conmigo, te quiero mucho, por favor se buen gatito!" – Un beso, una caricia, y su lengua rasposa acariciándome la punta de la nariz, ya no tengo las lentillas y aun así sigo llorando, lo dejo en su camina. Se acurruca, me coloco los guantes, la bufanda y salgo dispuesta a todo.- "Adiós a todos… gracias por hacerme feliz!"- Lo digo frente al portón ya cerrado y camino sin rumbo por la calle, pronto será el amanecer, debo ir a la dirección que me ha dado Darien.

**Yaten**

-"Yaten!"- El grito desesperado de Lita hace que me levante como resorte, salí de la habitación tan rápido como mi coordinación me lo permitió- "Yaten!"- volví a escuchar su grito, viene de la habitación de Mina… ¡Mina!

-"Que pasa? Porque tanto grito?"

-"Mina escapo"- contesta Taiki serio, como cuando se trata de algún caso que tenemos que resolver

-"¿Escapo?"

-"No hay nada en su habitación, solo el Kimono y Artemis con una nota que dice "Cuídenlo por favor", ¿Qué haremos!"- Lita esta desesperada

-"Saldré a buscarla"

-"No creo que la encuentres tan fácil"- Taiki me detiene

-"No importa"

-"No dejes que la desesperación te ciegue, lo trataremos como un caso cualquiera"- Taiki miraba atentamente la habitación ordenada de Mina- "Ordenó su habitación, tuvo tiempo para hacerlo, no quería causar molestias aun después de irse. Hay que buscarla en aeropuertos, pedir a Darien los seudónimos que utiliza y buscarla con todos ellos"

-"De acuerdo, será así"

Regresamos a nuestras habitaciones para cambiarnos deprisa, cuando entré noté algo que en la urgencia de salir no había notado… una rosa blanca junto a mi almohada… la tomé, fui quitando los pétalos hasta llegar al centro de la flor donde había un papel minúsculo

"_Se ha ido, sé que Rubeus la encontró, los vi ayer, al parecer la amenazó pero no estoy segura de con qué, la seguí, salió antes del amanecer, tomo el tren bala con destino a Kyoto, tiene boleto de regreso en 4 días, la perdí, no sé a dónde se dirige. V."_

Gracias hermana! Sabía que podía contar contigo! Salí de mi habitación apenas abrochando la chamarra rompevientos, Lita saltaba poniéndose las botas, Taiki estaba tranquilo en apariencia pero serio, sé que también esta preocupado, por alguna razón esta más preocupado de lo que yo estoy.

-"Nos separaremos para buscarla, Lita ve a casa de Darien e infórmale que desapareció, busca en los alrededores y centros comerciales."

-"Yo iré a los trenes"- Decido antes de que me mande lejos y no pueda seguirla

-"De acuerdo, yo iré al aeropuerto. Ya saben, esto es como cualquier misión, localicen el objetivo, comuníquense con los demás y no lo pierdan de vista. La traeremos de vuelta, entendido?"

-"Si"- Los tres asentimos y salimos desesperados, subimos a los carros, Lita sube conmigo, me queda de paso el departamento de Darien, la dejo y me pongo a toda marcha para llegar a la terminal del Shinkansen, sé que esta ahí pero debo saber hacia dónde se dirige… ¿Por qué haces esto Mina? ¿Qué te ha dicho ese desgraciado?

_-En tus pensamientos distingo un valle de lágrimas que desaparecen pero existen_

_-Toca mi cara y escúchame sentado...escucha mi dolor_

_-Dolor?…_

_-Prefiero sentirme a salvo escuchando el inicio del sonido que me hace vivir_

_-Te refieres al terrible sonido tan vacio de la brisa? O los momentos en que las sombras despiertan?_

_-Al silencio final… Al silencio del dolor_

_-Estas en un error… Estas confundido._

Voy directo hacia la taquilla de informes, pregunto por el tren que salió cerca de las 7 am, me dicen que tiene media hora que llegó a Kyoto, no me pueden dar informes de quienes abordaron el tren, pido un mapa de las cercanías a la estación en Kyoto.

No tengo tiempo que perder, debo salir en este instante.

-"Taiki soy yo, sé que tomo el Shinkansen a Kyoto, es probable que la encuentre si me voy ya, tiene media hora que llegó."- explico por teléfono a mi hermano

-"¿Cómo lo sabes? "

-"Recibí una nota de Vertjerait, me dijo que tomó el Shinkansen a Kyoto, tal vez se haya ido a algún templo, no lo sé, pero debo irme ya!"

Escucho como toma aire, sé que esta sofocado pero toma un respiro y suspira sonoramente

-"De acuerdo, vete, localízala lo antes posible, no gastes batería del celular, necesitamos estar en comunicación"

-"Esta bien, me voy"

Cuelgo y me dirijo a la salida del tren de Kyoto con el boleto en la mano, busco mi entrada, mi asiento… Por favor Mina, déjame ayudarte!

X

X

X

Al llegar a Kyoto lo primero que hago es preguntar a los policías si han visto a Mina, la describo tan detalladamente como me es posible, pero ninguno la noto. ¿Y si traía la peluca de ayer? ¿Las lentillas de color? Regreso con los policías y la describo esta vez en su forma castaña, pero siguen sin recordar haberla visto, me exaspero y salgo de la estación, busco en los mapas turísticos las posibles rutas que ha tomado.

Puede estar en cualquier lado, Un hotel, aguas termales, un templo! Donde sea!

X

X

X

-"Taiki…"

-"Alguna noticia Yaten?"- miro el reloj… 9 de la noche…

-"No la he encontrado, no esta en ningún lado"

-"Descuida, si Vertji dijo que vendría en 4 días entonces hay que esperar, la encontraremos, no te preocupes"- su voz suena suelta mucho más suelta que en la mañana

-"Me quedaré esta noche y seguiré buscando mañana, te llamaré"

-"Si"

Un momento… ¿Cómo supo que regresaría en 4 días? probablemente hablo con Vertjerait.

**Mina**

Me estiro al mismo tiempo que escucho el altavoz…

"_2 minutos para el arribo a la estación de Niigata"_

Me desperezo un poco, he dormido todo el trayecto del Shinkansen a Niigata, aun me falta tomar el tren hacia Hakusan, de ahí podría resultar sencillo llegar a la costa. No hay problema!

X

X

X

No puedo creer que vaya a ver a Darien aquí, es increíble, siempre tan atento cuando estoy huyendo, siempre es el primero en enterarse.

Me pidió que lo viera en el hotel Sea West, aun no debería estar ahí.

X

X

X

-"Hola! Me esperan en la habitación 1034"-Me dirijo a la recepcionista del hotel

-"Claro señorita… Aino cierto?"

-"Esa soy yo!"

-"Por supuesto, aquí tiene la llave, suba a piso 10, la habitación está girando a la izquierda.

-"Gracias!" Hago una reverencia y me dirijo al elevador con mis maletas

Estoy nerviosa, no entiendo porqué… acaso estoy sintiendo nostalgia?

Que te pasa Minako, tu siempre estas huyendo, el hecho de que te hayan dado un lugar, no significa que ya sea tu familia, ¡Vamos Mina! Sabias que esto no era eterno, sabias que algún día esto sucedería.

No quiero que Darien me odie si le pasa algo a Rei Hino, si algo le sucede, probablemente no querrá volver a verme, me desprecie y se aleje, él no sabe que Rubeus tiene vigilada a Rei.

Suena la campana del elevador avisándome que ha llegado al piso 10. Bajo y busco la habitación, aquí esta la puerta blanca con el numero dorado 1034.

Inserto y giro la llave, entro, la luz ya esta encendida, ¿habrá llegado antes que yo?

-"Hola? Hay alguien aquí?"

De pronto todo se pone negro, un dolor punzante en la mejilla que me saca de mi conciencia ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-"Tan débil eres? Vamos Minako, antes era brava! Acaso el calor de hogar te ha vuelto débil?"

-"Rubeus? Que haces aquí?"

-"Te creíste que vendría Darien? Jaaa eres ingenua, ayer Darien perdió su teléfono ¿no lo sabías?"- Mostrándome el teléfono de Darien que reconocí de inmediato

-"Que demonios quieres bastardo? Me dijiste que regresara en noche buena, ¿Por qué tienes que fastidiarme antes?"

-"Porque antes de entregarte con tu papito, quiero divertirme yo"- Intenta tocarme el rostro, pero con un movimiento hábil bloqueo su brazo

-"No volverás a ponerme un dedo encima"

-"Has aprendido a moverte, me pregunto si lo que dices es cierto"

Comienza a ponerse violento arrojando puñetazos fuertes, rudos, cargados de rabia, intenta golpearme como si estuviera peleando con un hombre y no con una mujer, gracias a Lita he aprendido a bloquear y devolver golpes, pero no es suficiente, su fiereza comienza a menguar mi fuerza, me duelen los brazos. Intento huir, y le arrojo una silla en la espalda, al parecer ha servido, pero solo para estar segura…

Me acerco… ¿lo habré matado?

-"Como te atreves maldita mocosa?"

Sostiene mi tobillo intentando incorporarse, ahogo un grito, mi adrenalina hierve y le lanzo una patada directa a la nariz que al parecer se la rompe cayendo un rio incontrolable de sangre, tomo mi maleta y salgo disparada al elevador

-"Por favor ábrete, por favor ábrete, por favor, por favor!"- aprieto el botón más veces de las que mi mano quisiera

Las puertas al fin se abren, entro y aprieto el botón cerrar, pero las puertas se detienen dejando ver la cara ensangrentada de Rubeus, mi adrenalina no baja se dispara de nuevo y aprovechando que tiene las manos sosteniendo las puertas lanzo una patada a sus testículos que lo doblan en un grito de dolor intenso mientras que se cierran las puertas y veo las huellas creadas por sus manos con su propia sangre.

Como es que caí en esta trampa, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta!

El ascensor se abrió, salí enardecida conmigo misma, las 2 recepcionistas al verme se ponen de pie y se cubren la boca impresionadas, la sangre de Rubeus votó hacia mi ropa y apenas lo noto, el guardia de seguridad se acerca a mi.

-"¿A nombre de quién estaba esa habitación?"- no puedo contener el odio en mi voz asustando a las recepcionistas

-"A a.. a nombre de Chiba Darien"- contesta intimidada

-"Ese desgraciado NO ES DARIEN CHIBA! Es un maldito acosador! Y se llama Rubeus"

El ascensor avisó la bajada de alguien más y ahí estaba Rubeus mas furioso que nunca, nos dedicamos una mirada furiosa, pero esta vez, él saco un arma, a pesar de todo no podía quitar mi mirada cargada de odio, retándolo a que apretara el gatillo, si esta es la forma de terminar, entonces terminemos de una vez por todas!

Tres policías lo tenían rodeado, Rubeus aprieta el gatillo, en un auto reflejo me arrojo al suelo, aprovecho la confusión para salir del hotel.

-"¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro?"- Una chica con piel de porcelana y cabellos verdes increíblemente hermosa se acerca a mi bajando de su auto convertible

-"Será mejor que no entres, hay disparos, es una locura!"

-"Quieres que te de un aventón?"

Me giro a ver las puertas del hotel y escucho una sirena de policía

-"Seguro!"

Me subo en el auto convertible negro y la chica acelera a fondo, pronto estamos en la carretera lejos del hotel.

Entramos en una zona que no conozco pero esta poblada de árboles, es una zona muy hermosa.

-"Muchas gracias por rescatarme allá atrás, no sabes lo que significa, literalmente salvaste mi vida"

-"Yo? Salvarte? Pero de que hablas? Eres mi boleto de regreso a los brazos de Diamante, ¿te creíste eso de llegar en el momento adecuado? Naa, solo seguí a Rubeus y esperé el momento adecuado, sabía que era un inútil pero esta vez me resultó conveniente"

-"¿Qué?"- No puede ser… ¿porque? Que está sucediendo?

-"Lo que escuchaste"- Voltea a verme burlonamente- "Eres la hijastra de Diamante Black Moon, lo sé te he visto, tiene una fotografía de tuya en su recamara, esta obsesionado con encontrarte, pero sé niña buena y no hagas un escándalo, no me molestará compartirte con él, siempre y cuando él comparta su fortuna conmigo, nada personal "

-"¿Quien eres?"

-"Esmeralda futura esposa heredera de los Black Moon, mucho gusto!"- lo dice con alegría, como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro

-"Yo no voy a compartir nada, te lo dejo entero, es más por mi desaparécelo de la tierra, llévatelo a donde quieras!"

-"Eso sería estupendo, pero no puedo hacer eso, ya te dije, él quiere encontrarte y si yo te llevo y no el imbécil de Rubeus, él me tomará en cuenta. No veo porque no puedes solo entregarte a él, son muchos millones los que están de por medio, por tal cantidad con mucho gusto yo le hago lo que quiera y como lo quiera"

-"Estas loca!"- Mi voz sale con desagrado, incluso con repulsión, sabía que el circulo de Diamante estaba maleado pero no creía que encima fueran idiotas.

Tengo que entregarme en noche buena, pero tarde o temprano lo haré, yo solo quería tener paz por unos cuantos días… ahora ya no importa, si Esmeralda me lleva con Diamante… al menos me ahorraré el boleto de regreso… ¿para que luchar? Es inútil, siempre ganas Dragón negro… te odio!

Me abrazo a mi maleta fuertemente, y unas lágrimas resbalan por mi piel, escucho las alegres notas de la música de Esmeralda, ojala pudieran llegar a mi corazón también…

Abro los ojos al sentir el movimiento brusco del auto y a Esmeralda decir fuertes groserias

-"Que pasa?"- ¿Alguien más viene por mi? No sabía lo preciada que era! Soy como la joya del Titanic el día de hoy!

Siento el freno llegar al final y con él mi cuerpo, lo último que veo son dos motociclista vestidos de negro viniendo directo a nosotras con sus poderosas motocicletas también negras. El fuerte agarre de los frenos provoca que las dos nos demos contra el tablero… de nuevo todo se pone negro…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**¿Qué dices? Q no me vas a dejar un review? Buaaaaaaaaaaa eres muy cruel! Yo que me esfuerzo por entretener tu alma de lectora! Y no me merezco ni un comentario? Sniiiiiifffffffff **

**Agradezco a todas las que me mandan sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, en verdad me alientan a continuar con mis loqueras! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer ;)**


	10. Special Chapter

**Hola! Este es un capítulo especial, el cual es desde otra perspectiva, ya verán! Yaten esta al otro lado del país, Mina esta inconsciente… y ahora? Muchas cosas se descubrirán en este capitulo, cosas que no se imaginan ;D**

**Por ahora, les explico**

**X**

**x**

**Significa que pasa mucho tiempo (años)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Significa que pasan unas horas o unos días pero dentro del mismo periodo de tiempo.**

**Disfrutenlo! Y déjenme comentarios! Sus comentarios me inspiran para seguir escribiendo :D**

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL**

-"Donde esta?"- pregunta el hombre de 38 años desde la puerta de entrada

-"Está en su habitación descansando"- contesta la joven con piel de porcelana y voz suave

-"Sufrió algún golpe? Algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos?"- vuelve a preguntar con autentica preocupación

-"Solo pequeños golpes de defensa, pero esta bien, esta durmiendo sin ningún peligro"- La chica se acerca a él para ayudarlo con su abrigo

-"Me alegro! Eso me quita un gran peso de encima!"- Aceptando la ayuda de la chica-"Taiki… ¿esta todo arreglado?"

-"Si señor Zafiro, todo listo, esta noche se llevará a cabo el plan"- Afirma el chico Alto con cabello largo castaño sujeto en una coleta

-"¿Qué pasó con Rubeus?"- pregunta mientras toma asiento y junto a él la joven

-"Lo tiene la policía lo procesarán mañana"- Tomando asiento el castaño

-"Y Esmeralda?"

-"Ella va directo con Diamante, llegará en unas horas"- esta vez la mujer explicó

-"Taiki, lo mejor es que detengas el plan, estando Esmeralda ahí puede traer problemas, no es una situación controlada y mientras nosotros tengamos a Mina no hay de que preocuparse"- Sentencio el pelinegro

-"Como desee Señor Zafiro"- Taiki se puso de pie de nuevo- "Me retiro, debo tomar el shinkansen de regreso a Tokyo, Yaten está en Kyoto y no debo dejar que sospeche que he salido

-"Acaso fui muy mala al enviarlo a Kyoto?"- La chica se puso de pie y caminó directo a Taiki

-"Creo que lo hiciste bien, Yaten no tendrá nada que ver en las futuras investigaciones si se encontraba de viaje en el momento en que ocurrió todo, seguramente estaba preguntando como loco por Mina, así que tiene testigos que le den coartada"- Dijo Taiki mientras se dejaba abrazar por la chica que lo rodeaba de la cintura

-"Ese hermano suyo… acaso es lo suficientemente bueno para Mina? No quiero entregársela a nadie que no sea de confianza hubiera preferido que Darien la tuviera pero ahora con lo de Hino he perdido la esperanza"- Zafiro colocó los codos sobre el soporte del sillón en forma pensativa

-"Nuestro hermano puede ser muy testarudo pero es muy noble, él sabrá querer a Mina"- Afirmó la chica

-"Me voy"- el castaño hizo una reverencia a Zafiro después le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana- "Les avisaré de los avances, cuiden de Mina"

-"Claro que lo haremos! Ve con cuidado!"- La chica lo acompañó hasta la puerta y lo despidió

Cuando regresó, Zafiro se encontraba de pie viendo por la ventana el cielo nocturno cargado de estrellas, cuando sintió la presencia de la chica se volteó indicándole que se acercara, ella obedeció acercándose a él lo suficiente. Zafiro la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

-"Se que lo quieres como a tu hermano Vertjerait, pero me pone muy celoso que lo abraces de esa manera"

-"Tranquilo Zafiro, él tiene a Amy y yo te tengo a ti"- Ambos se fundieron un beso apasionado demandando ser correspondido en intensidad.

X

X

x

Taiki tomó el tren, mientras veía las nubes en el cielo comenzó a recordar como comenzó la persecución por Mina…

_=Flashback=_

_Taiki acababa de salir de sus clases en la universidad, aún llevaba la bata blanca característica de la carrera de medicina, tenía varios libros en sus brazos y repasaba mentalmente el qué haría primero, apenas cursaba el primer año de la carrera_

_-"Taiki!"- Una suave voz lo nombró haciendo que se girara_

_-"Ve… Vertjerait?"- Totalmente sorprendido_

_-"Hola hermano!"- La chica alta, de cuerpo atlético, cabello oscuro con reflejos verdes, piel blanca como porcelana y mirada amable, se acercó para abrazarlo por la cintura, él era más alto que ella, mucho mucho más alto_

_Taiki salió de su asombro al sentir sus brazos rodearlo y su cabeza acomodarse en su pecho, él no pudo evitarlo y la abrazó mas fuerte_

_-"Creí que habías muerto!"- resbalando algunas lagrimas por el varonil rostro_

_-"Lamento haberte preocupado, pero yo misma no sabía dónde estaba ni quién era, en el terremoto de hace un año cuando me separé de ustedes me perdí y cayeron sobre mi algunos escombros, me golpeé la cabeza y perdí la memoria"_

_Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia un parque cercano a la universidad sin separarse_

_-"Lamento mucho no haberte contactado antes, pero recién me recuperé por completo, tenía destellos de mi memoria pero se iban apenas me esforzaba y llegaban dolores intensos si me forzaba a recordar, de verdad lo siento!"_

_-"Está bien, lo único que me importa es que estas viva"_

_-"Me encontró un hombre, es muy amable y me ha cuidado este tiempo, le estoy muy agradecida se llama Zafiro Black Moon, pero recién ha estado muy triste, falleció su tutor, Tooru Aino, era una institución en la empresa Silver Millenium tal vez has oído de ella, era muy importante para Zafiro."_

_-"Ya veo…"_

_-"Estuve investigando y averigüé… que no fue un paro cardiaco como decía el informe… fue asesinado de una inyección, pero el hermano de Zafiro ordenó callar esa información, me temo que Zafiro vió la información que yo tenía y ahora lo sabe… Taiki, que debo hacer?"_

_-"Solo dile la verdad, todo lo que sabes. Si tanto apreciaba a su tutor entonces esa información será valiosa para él."_

_-"Se lo diré, pero lo derrumbará… el implicado es su hermano Diamante…"_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_-"Taiki…"- Vertjerait se veía triste, demasiado triste para ser un día hermoso…_

_-"Vertji, sucede algo?"_

_-"Algo terrible! Zafiro me acaba de decir que Diamante se casará con la esposa de Tooru Aino! Está furioso! Incluso me grito! Él jamás me grita, siempre es tierno y amable, pero la idea de que su hermano se case con la viuda de su tutor… lo tiene vuelto loco!" – rompiendo en llanto_

_-"Tranquila hermana!"- abrazándola paternalmente acunándola para calmarla- No podrá impedir esa boda, si la viuda de Aino quiere casarse, me temo que no habrá más que hacer_

_-"Investigué… Diamante ha prometido publicar las obras de Tooru, incluso le dará a sus hijas los derechos de las patentes que había tramitado y tienen en la empresa"_

_-"Es una oferta muy jugosa, no me extraña que no lo rechazara"_

_-"Es un juego sucio! Sé que trama algo!"- Vertjerait se contagiaba cada vez más del coraje que Zafiro le había demostrado pues al mencionar lo que sabía comprendía algunas cosas que no le había quedado claras _

_-"Creo que concuerdo con Zafiro, yo tampoco creo que sea un matrimonio amoroso, aquí hay intereses de por medio"_

_-"¿Me ayudarás a investigar?"- pidió con voz suplicante_

_-"Te ayudaré, pero con discreción ya sabes que no me gusta meterme en cosas que no me llaman"_

_X _

_X _

_X _

_-"Taiki…"_

_Una vez más se presentaba llorosa, había cambiado en esos años, Vertjerait se hacía cada vez más mujer, reafirmando sus curvas, madurando sus rasgos, sin duda era cada vez mas hermosa._

_Esta vez Taiki estaba solo en casa, Vertjerait había entrado sin que nadie la viera_

_-"Ya sé lo que pasa…"- Bajando el periódico que leía_

_-"Tienes que ayudarme por favor!"- arrodillándose frente a Taiki quien no se inmutó_

_-"Ese tráiler fue directo a ella, esto no fue un accidente. Te ayudaré, a cambio de eso tienes que presentarte con Yaten y Lita, ellos aún no saben que sigues viva"_

_-"Imposible! Con Yaten lo haré, pero con Lita no… ella…"- bajando su rostro y sus ojos se pusieron aun mas tristes- "Ella es mi única hermana, recuerdo que cuando nos separamos antes del terremoto ella me dijo que me odiaba, porque era mejor que ella, porque destacaba más que ella y eso la hacía sentir mal… prefiero que haga su vida sin que se sienta opacada por mi, solo puedo verla de lejos y sentirme orgullosa de que se está convirtiendo en una gran mujer, no quiero que me odie"_

_-"Ella no te odiará, ella te ama!"_

_-"Taiki, solo deja que Lita crezca… ella comprenderá que yo no era mejor que nadie, solo era mayor que ella"_

_-"Eres muy infantil!"- actuando severo, pero regresó su atención al periódico- "La nota dice que viajaba a Niigata, ¿alguna razón en especial?"_

_-"Tenía una casa ahí, propiedad de Tooru, iba para allá porque descubrió que Diamante iba a vender las patentes de los descubrimientos de su ex esposo"_

_-"Hay que investigar mas"- determinado el joven se levantó y salió seguido de Vertjerait_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_-"Esto es imperdonable! Es increíble! No puedo permitir que le haga más daño a mis sobrinas! Esto es demasiado!"- caminaba de un lado a otro Zafiro Black Moon en su despacho mientras Vertjerait lo veía preocupada y Taiki miraba pensativo y absorto una lámpara ignorando los movimientos de Zafiro-" Forzar a Serena a tener relaciones… esto es indignante! No me imagino lo que debió de sufrir… lo que DEBEN estar sufriendo al vivir con mi hermano! Tienen que ayudarme a sacarlas de ahí"_

_-"Existe algún motivo por el que Forzó a Serena a hacerlo, investigaremos"- Afirmó Taiki, hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar, tan molesto como estaba Zafiro e igualmente indignado, había estado investigando y siguiendo a las hermanas Aino, eran muy hermosas, no se imaginaba que alguien pudiera hacerles daño, no de esa forma!_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_Taiki y Vertjerait miraban desde lejos como metían lentamente el ataúd de Serena, se culpaban por no haber podido protegerla, el más molesto era Zafiro, que no pudo convencer a su hermano de que las dejara ir con él al extranjero, al contrario, se había puesto furioso y se había negado incluso a hablar con él._

_Taiki podía ver a la menor, Minako, estaba destrozada, lloraba amargamente sobre el pasto implorando por que Serena despertara, para que todo fuera una mala broma. Darien apenas podía acercarse a ver el entierro, para Vertjerait eso fue una declaración de guerra, ya sabía que no podría contra Diamante Black Moon, pero sabía de sobra los negros secretos que él escondía, con los años ella había perfeccionado las técnicas de espía que Taiki le enseñaba a diario, ambos ahora estaban más que decididos a proteger a Mina así se les fuera la vida en ello._

_._

_._

_._

_-"Diamante y Mina partirán a Seul mañana por la mañana, eso me tiene demasiado preocupado, necesito que tengan vigilada a Mina a como dé lugar"- Hablaba enérgico Zafiro_

_-"Mina necesitará mantener comunicación con alguien, ese alguien puede ser Darien"- Opinaba Taiki_

_-"Vertjerait"- llamándola Zafiro sacándola de sus pensamientos- "Crea una cuenta bancaria a nombre de Mina, saca dinero mensualmente de mi cuenta y deposítalo, hazle creer que es Darien el que lo manda, no quiero que Diamante se entere que me estoy metiendo en sus asuntos"_

_-"Estariamos poniendo en riesgo a Darien"- Opinó Vertjerait_

_-"Es fácil taparlo para que no se entere Diamante de cuál es la fuente de del dinero, no se enterará, déjenmelo a mi"- Aseguró Taiki_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_-"Señor Zafiro, Mina ha escapado del pent house, Me temo que no regresará a Japón en un tiempo"- anunciaba por teléfono Vertjerait_

_-"Has todo lo posible para que sepamos donde esta y no perder el rastro"- ordenaba Zafiro frente a Taiki_

_-"Le he mandado un celular a nombre de Darien y a Darien uno a nombre de Mina, les enviaré los datos para que Taiki haga contacto entre los 2 y podamos estar enterados de sus mensajes y conversaciones, todo pasará por nuestras manos, ha comenzado a utilizar la tarjeta bancaria, sabremos en donde esta."_

_-"Muy hábil, no esperaba menos de ti querida"- la recompensaba Zafiro con una voz cargada de satisfacción._

_Cortaron comunicación con Vertjerait. Zafiro fijo su mirada en Taiki y hablo determinado_

_-"Quiero que te hagas amigo de Darien, tengo entendido que va a la misma universidad que tu ibas, es momento de que hagas un posgrado"- sonriendo de lado, en sus ojos se adivinaba un plan con el cual Taiki también sonrió_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_La primer nevada, Vertjerait le informó que llegaría por la tarde, la había estado siguiendo desde que el avión llegó, dejó que su hermana se fuera a descansar mientras él seguía a la rubia, pero notó que alguien más la seguía… Rubeus, el perro fiel de Diamante que no dejaba a sol ni sombra a Mina, se había demorado su maleta y él comenzaba a impacientarse quería sacarla de ahí. Su maleta al fin llegó y salió detrás de ella._

_Quería meterla dentro del taxi, pero ¿Qué piensa esta tonta? Andar a pie en un momento como éste cuando Rubeus esta detrás de ella?_

_._

_._

_._

_Todo pasó muy rápido Taiki no pudo defenderla, una vez que Rubeus hiere a Mina, Taiki comienza a acercarse pero Yaten se adelanta y la atiende primero, se queda oculto hasta que se llevan a Mina al hospital. _

_._

_._

_._

_-"¿Qué pasa Taiki?"- preguntó agitada Vertjerait_

_Taiki no necesitaba más que la lógica para saber la causa de la agitación de Vertjerait, había interrumpido el amorío de esos 2 y se disculpó mentalmente pero no dijo nada._

_-"Rubeus hirió a Mina, Yaten la llevó al hospital me vengaré un poco de Rubeus y se lo dejaré a Yaten, perdón que te despierte, se que estas cansada."_

_-"¿Qué?! Ah si… yo… pero Mina esta bien?"- Desviando la conversación_

_-"¿Qué le paso a Mina?"- Se escuchó la voz de Zafiro también agitada y un susurro de Vertjerait que le pedía callarse_

_-"Creo q no hay de que preocuparnos, dejaré esto en las manos de nuestro hermano, por la mañana me aseguraré que Mina se quede con nosotros"_

_-"¿Convencerás a Darien?"- preguntó escéptica_

_-"Tengo un don persuasivo, recuerdas? Disfruta la bienvenida que te dan!"- no pudo contenerse su lado perverso_

_-"Oye no es lo que…"- Taiki colgó escuchando la voz avergonzada cosa que le agradó, le encantaba que su hermana se hubiera enamorado y lo mejor es que sabía que Zafiro le correspondía, pero lo mantenían en secreto, él lo sabía perfectamente, siendo hermano de Diamante Black Moon tenía que andarse con cuidado._

_X_

_X_

_X_

_-"Mina va directo a Niigata, tengo un texto del celular de Darien que dice que la verá ahí, pero no es de él"-avisaba por teléfono Vertjerait_

_-"¿Entonces Rubeus robo el celular?"- Mas que pregunta Taiki afirmaba_

_-"Estoy en el mismo tren que ella, no me he separado ni un segundo, el sueño me traicionó en la madrugada, resbalé y abrí su puerta por error, casi me descubre"_

_-"Me hubiera gustado ver tu cara, no te despegues de ella!"_

_-"Por supuesto que no! Qué clase de guardiana crees que soy!"_

_-"Una somnolienta!"_

_-"Bah! Di lo que quieras te llevo horas de ventaja!"_

_-"Voy para allá!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Habían pasado ya varias horas Vertjerait sabía en lo que terminaría todo, en cuanto vio a Esmeralda rondar cerca de Mina se fue a la casa de Zafiro por algo útil._

_-"Taiki, esto se pondrá peligroso, necesito que tomes el primer taxi que veas y vengas de inmediato a la casa de Zafiro, necesitamos rescatar a la princesa encantada"_

_-"Estoy saliendo de la estación, tomaré el taxi y llego en menos de 30 minutos, ¿algun plan?"_

_-"Tu solo apresúrate, ya te explico el resto"- mientras quitaba una manta a un par de motos de carreras en negro, ambas idénticas. Abrió el pequeño armario y sacó una dos cajas con trajes en cuero negro para motociclistas._

_._

_._

_._

_A los pocos minutos de cambiarse apareció Taiki, ella lo recibió aventándole uno de los cascos negros de las motocicletas._

_-"Aun sabes cómo montar estas preciosidades?"_

_-"Es imposible olvidarlo!"- tomo el casco y lo miró con añoranza, sonrió de medio lado_

_-"Ve a cambiarte, casi no nos queda tiempo"_

_En menos de 5 minutos Taiki ya estaba montando su motocicleta, ambos se colocaron los cascos y salieron de la misión de Zafiro que antes perteneció a Tooru Aino. _

_Llegaron por separado, Vertjerait había visto como Esmeralda subió a Mina a su auto y las balas que estallaron en el lobby del hotel, dio aviso a Taiki que la esperaba mas adelante, tomo un atajo para encontrarse con él._

_._

_._

_._

_Vieron claramente el auto de Esmeralda, era el momento, ambos salieron para encontrarse con el auto, tomaron la actitud amenazante poniéndose en una llanta. Esmeralda alcanzó a frenar, vieron como Mina se golpeaba al frenar, pero el auto giro 180°, cada uno se colocó en las puertas sin quitarse los cascos que ocultaban sus rostros, Taiki sacó a Mina y la llevó con él, dejando su maleta en el suelo._

_-"No tendrás a Mina fácilmente, deberías ir a contarle tu hazaña a tu novio"- Sugirió Vertjerait fingiendo una voz más grave_

_-" Mierda!"- Esmeralda aceleró el auto totalmente ofuscada, estaba incontrolablemente furiosa, la rabia estallaba en su motor, se alejó en menos de 3 segundos. _

_Vertjerait la siguió con la mirada asegurándose de que estaba lejos, tomó la maleta acomodándola frente a ella, siguió a Taiki que ya iba muy lejos._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando llegaron a la mansión Taiki se quitó el casco, revisó los signos vitales de Mina, noto que estaba viva, solo desmayada por el golpe, esperó a que llegara se hermana quien le ayudó a abrir puertas para dejar a Mina en una recamara con un papel tapiz muy singular, azul con estampado de conejos blancos y lunas amarillas. Era como la habitación de una niña._

_La dejaron descansar luego de que Taiki revisara sus heridas, las cuales no había muchas por revisar solo unos cuantos moretones en los nudillos de la mano y una torcedura en el pie que sanaría en un par de días._

_Bajaron las escaleras para recibir a Zafiro ya que escucharon el auto aparcarse, incluso el auto se escuchaba ansioso._

_-"Donde esta?"- preguntó Zafiro al entrar_

_-"Está en su habitación descansando"- respondiendo Vertjerait_

_-"Sufrió algún golpe? Algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos?"- preguntando con autentica preocupación _

_-"Solo pequeños golpes de defensa, pero esta bien, esta durmiendo sin ningún peligro"- sentenció Vertjerait de nuevo mientras le ayudaba con el abrigo…_

_X_

_X_

_X_

Y eso nos lleva al presente…

Había logrado entrar al protegido Pent House de Diamante Black Moon, a veces él mismo se sorprendía de su habilidad, había conseguido espiar por los ductos de aire sin hacerse notar. El plan era simple… Entrar, Robar papeles incriminatorios, Desaparecer, Presentarlos a la justicia y volver a desaparecer para ver desde lejos el espectáculo.

Pero no contaba con que Esmeralda estaba discutiendo con Diamante, creía que estarían en la habitación teniendo una sesión de sexo.

-"El idiota de Rubeus no pudo hacer nada, no se donde esta él o donde esta Mina!"- gritaba Esmeralda

-"Eres una estúpida! Quien te dio permiso para ir tras ella?"- tomándola fuerte de la muñeca

-"Suéltame me lastimas!"- tratando de alejarlo

-"No cabe duda que las bonitas como tu solo tienen mierda en la cabeza"- soltándola violentamente, arrojándola al sillón

-"Que crees que haces? No puedes tratarme asi!"- Irguiéndose en el sillón frotando su muñeca roja por el agarre

-"Yo puedo tratarte como se me dé la gana, más te vale que los tipos que se llevaron a Mina no estén muy lejos, quiero a esa niña en mi poder antes de 24 horas, entendiste?"

-"Pero no se donde están! Solo se fueron, no se que dirección tomaron"

-"Que pezado de basura eres!"- Propinándole una bofetada que le giró la cara a la peliverde- "Huíste antes de ver a donde se la llevarón!"- asegurando Diamante en un grito

-"No tengo porque soportar esto! Consíguete a otra!"- Esmeralda lo enfrentaba con mirada amenazadora, llena de furía, ni siquiera había frotado su mejilla donde se marcaban los gruesos dedos de Diamante.

La peliverde tomo su bolso y caminó decidida a la salida, pero fue detenida por Diamante que la tomó fuerte de su cabello llevándola de nuevo al sillón donde la arrojó como si nada, montándose sobre ella. Se quitó la camisa azul que tenía dejando ver el tatuaje de dragón que adornaba el bargo de su espalda en negro, era impresionante, ahora sabia porque lo llamaba Mina "El dragón de la luna negra"

-"Noo! Alejate!"- Diamante aprisionó sus manos con una sola de sus fuertes manos y con la otra abrió de golpe la blusa rompiendo los botones, Esmeralda gritaba como poseída, al parecer la idea de entregarse a ese demente ya no le parecía atractiva para nada. Diamante volvió a abofetearla para hacerla callar, rompiéndole el labio del cual brotaba sangre.

Taiki aunque quisiera, no podía hacer nada, ya que de enfrentarse a Diamante, quedaría al descubierto, muchas cosas estaban en juego, pensó en salir de ahí y avisar a la policía, ya dejaría para mas tarde los documentos, pero si no hacía algo la iba a matar!

Decidido estaba cuando escuchó otra bofetada. Diamante había soltado las muñecas de Esmeralda dejándola quieta, ¿Estaría muerta? Al parecer Diamante se preguntó lo mismo y se acercó a ella para cerciorarse de que respiraba, pero en un rápido movimiento digno de admirar, Esmeralda tomo el portarretratos de grueso cristal y lo encajó en la nuca de Diamante, el cual cayó como peso muerto.

Esmeralda retiró el cuerpo que la asfixiaba dejándolo caer al suelo y arrojó el portarretrato con sangre a un lado. Se limpió la sangre que salía de su labio, pateó el cuerpo para saber si estaba vivo, pero no se inmutó, lo que mas sorprendió a Taiki era que Esmeralda estaba tranquila, fría y ajena. Esmeralda tomó el teléfono y llamó a emergencias.

-"Acabo de matar a Diamante Black Moon, vengan rápido, estamos en su departamento"- Colgó el teléfono, se sentó en el suelo junto al cuerpo de Diamante, encendió un cigarrillo, apenas dio la tercer bocanada y se soltó a llorar, al parecer ya había reaccionado del shock dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Pocos minutos después se escuchaban las sirenas de patrullas y ambulancias acercándose, Taiki salió de ahí tan sigiloso como había entrado, sin que alguien se percatara de su presencia.

Decidió quedarse cerca de la entrada junto con los espectadores ansiosos por saber a que iban las patrullas o la ambulancia. No tardaron en llegar otros policías, al parecer detectives para investigar la escena del crimen, después de esperar un poco, salió lo que tanto ansiaba por ver… Dos enfermeros con la camilla, un cuerpo sin vida se adivinaba debajo de la sábana blanca que lo cubría. Lo sabía, el punto exacto donde Esmeralda lo golpeó había sido perfecto. Detrás de la camilla salió Esmeralda con el maquillaje corrido, apoyándose en un enfermero alto, no paraba de sollozar, se abrazaba a si misma, algo le decía que en parte estaba fingiendo, la había visto demasiado tranquila cuando lo pateo, incluso vio soberbia y desprecio en su mirada, si, eso era… todo eso de llorar, el shock, todo era un teatro, en realidad ella no sentía nada de eso, pero la escena necesitaba una actriz débil y necesitada, eso era lo que Esmeralda le daba al público espectador.

-"Eres brillante Esmeralda, simplemente brillante…"- Taiki tomó su celular, caminando alejándose del edificio hizo una llamada

-"¿Sucede algo hermano? Tienes los papeles?"

-"No me lo vas a creer hermanita, ponme en altavoz, necesito hablar con él también"

Vertjerait obedeció poniendo el altavoz

-"Que sucede Taiki?"- se escuchó a Zafiro ansioso

-"Sucede que te acabas de quedar sin hermano… lo siento pero tu hermano fue asesinado por Esmeralda"

El silencio se apoderó de la línea, no sabia como interpretarlo, como algo bueno, algo esperado o una triste noticia

-"Sabia que terminaría asi, al menos me tranquiliza saber que tu no te manchaste las manos."

-"Puedo contarte con lujo de detalle todo lo que quieras saber"

-"No, mientras menos sepa, mejor, es mejor la ignorancia en estos casos, guárdatelo y no lo digas jamás a nadie"- Zafiro estaba tranquilo, la pérdida de un hermano con tal calaña era lo mejor que le había pasado- Vete a casa, Lita debe estar esperándote.

-"Eso haré"- cortaron la llamada, Taiki caminó a casa, era una bella noche, muchas estrellas brillaban en el manto oscuro, el viento helado acariciaba sus largos cabellos castaños, la noche auguraba una nueva oportunidad para Mina.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Yo sé que quieren matarme! Lo seeee! Las abandoné vilmente! Pero por favor sean buenas conmigo! He tenido un mar de actividades que atender y el trabajo no me daba tregua, afortunadamente hoy me di chance de seguir escribiendo, con un poco de suerte y hoy empiezo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Por cierto, esto ya esta dando sus ultimas patadas! Por ahora… ¿me dejan un review? Siiiiiiii anden anden! Si obtengo muchos reviews actualizaré el viernes :) jejejeje es un trato!**

**Que tengan un tranquilo regreso a clases!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bueeeeno, se que dije que iba a actualizar antes, pero sniff, no obtuve los reviews q yo esperaba, ni modo, sé que es mi culpa por no actualizar seguido, pero bueno, les tengo 2 noticias una buena y una mala…**

**La buena… mañana actualización doble! La mala se las digo abajo jijiji **

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**CAPITULO 10**

Abrí los ojos, estaba en el cuarto de mi hermana, recuerdo muy bien ese cuarto, veníamos a esta mansión en vacaciones, era muy agradable estar con mis padres y mi hermana. Giré mi cabeza al sentir que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, sonreí como solo a ella le podía sonreír y ella sonrió con la calidez que siempre la ha caracterizado.

-"Todo acabo hermana, ya estas a salvo"- sonrió Serena tomando mi mano

-"¿Al fin se acabo?"- pregunté insegura, pero ella afirmó con la cabeza

-"Todo estará bien, ya no tienes que esconderte, puedes vivir la vida que tu decidas, él ya no te hará daño"

-"Serena… me gustaría creer todo eso, pero aun estoy en peligro. No quiero seguir yendo de lugar en lugar, pero no tengo otra opción"

-"Yo debo irme, pero tú debes quedarte Mina, se fuerte! "– Serena se levantó de la cama y yo me senté en un impulso

-"No quiero que te vayas! No me dejes de nuevo!"

-"Yo siempre estoy contigo hermana"- Serena extendió su mano y yo la uní a ella- "Dile a Darien que ella es la indicada, que está bien."

-"Se lo diré"- Sonreímos y ella desapareció.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que mi mano estaba levantada queriendo tocar el techo. Me levanté, era el cuarto de Serena, había algo raro, ¿Cómo había llegado a la mansión de Zafiro? Lo último que recuerdo son los motociclistas… Mi mano esta amoratada, doy un paso y noto que mi tobillo derecho tiene un vendaje, vaya! Espero que Rubeus haya tenido una buena paliza.

Bajo las escaleras, la casa estaba igual, no había cambiado nada desde que la casa era de mis padres y después paso a manos de Zafiro, él la había conservado tal cual. La única persona en la que confiaba y pertenecía a la familia Black Moon era él, la oveja blanca entre las ovejas negras.

-"Veo que has despertado, ¿Cómo te sientes?"- Zafiro estaba en el sofá leyendo el periódico, el cual bajó al notar mis pasos

-"Zafiro! Tío!"- corrí a abrazarlo, habían pasado años desde que no lo veía, él siempre estuvo con nosotras, nos defendió, incluso enfrentó a Diamante para hacerse cargo de nosotras, cosa que le costó el odio de Diamante.

-"Te extrañé mucho hija de Venus"- me abrazó fuerte y besó mi frente. Bajé la mirada y la primera plana me impactó, tanto así que casi torcí mi cuello para leer el encabezado- "Ah! Eso"- él me soltó, tomó el periódico y me lo extendió.

Grandes letras daban el anuncio

"DIAMANTE BLACK MOON ES ASESINADO EN SU DEPARTAMENTO"

La noticia me impactó, no podía más que leer "Asesinado"…

-"¿Qué te parece el titular? La nota viene bastante vaga, pero atas cabos con las demás"- señalando la pila de periódicos que tenía en la mesita junto al sofá, abrí los ojos sorprendida por la cantidad de periódicos- "Sorprendida? Mi hermano era una figura importante, Silver Millenium es una empresa reconocida a nivel mundial, él era la cabeza y ahora el mundo tiene una gran duda respecto a si sobrevivirá o no"

-¡Pero… el legado de mi padre? Sus investigaciones? Los desarrollos? Todo está ahí! Es imposible q todo se pierda!"

-"Lo sé, pero para eso aun estoy yo, aunque no quisiera Diamante, yo también era parte del consejo, mis acciones son mayoría en este momento, las acciones de Diamante están congeladas hasta que determinemos que haremos con la empresa, pero ese es otro cuento, ahora desayuna, cuando termines regresaremos a Tokyo, por favor, trata de mostrarte dolida por la muerte de mi hermano"

Sin haberme dado cuenta estaba conmocionada, pero en mi se dibujaba una sonrisa, fue tan inconsciente que en cuanto lo mencionó me avergoncé y bajé mi cabeza borrando todo indicio de felicidad

-"No te sientas apenada, sé la tortura que fue para ti, pero ya todo terminó. Vete a desayunar"- con un movimiento de cabeza me indicó que entrara a la cocina.

Obedecí como buena niña y me preparé un buen desayuno, tenía tanto tiempo que no preparaba tanta comida, siempre era algo sencillo y desde que llegue a casa de Yaten no había tenido que cocinar, de eso se encargaba Lita, aunque de vez en vez la ayudaba pero no era lo mismo. Me demoré preparando mi festín personal, era un día para celebrar! Mi hermana me lo había predicho, debí creer en ese momento, pero cuando vi los periódicos… fue memorable!

X

X

X

**Yaten**

Me había esforzado por encontrar a Mina pero no tuve éxito, espero el shinkansen de regreso a Tokyo, pero algo me llama la atención, el apellido Black Moon… Me acerco al puesto de periódicos y ahí está… en letras enormes, el anuncio del asesinato de Diamante Black Moon… no sabía si saltar de la felicidad o contener mi emoción, opté por primero y exploté en una euforia de saltos y agradecimientos

-"Joven! No debería alegrarse por la muerte de alguien, además es alguien importante para el país!"- interrumpió mi festejo un anciano que atendía el local de periódicos, yo solo reí a carcajadas

-"¿por la muerte de quien? Yo estaba festejando que ganaron los Orix Buffaloes*! Son mi equipo favorito! No me los pierdo!" – Di media vuelta dejando perplejo al anciano.

Tomé el Shinkansen con una sonrisa imborrable, ya quería estrechar el cuerpo de Mina, nunca había tenido esta necesidad de tener a alguien en mis brazos como la tengo ahora, la necesito! Al fin es libre! Al fin podrá hacer lo que quiera, ir a donde quiera, estar con quien quiera, una vida nueva! Mi felicidad no podía contenerla! El tren iba rápido, no por nada es el tren bala, pero se me hacia tan lento! Necesitaba llegar a casa, hablar con mi hermano, saber donde estaba Mina!

X

X

X

**Mina**

Llegamos a Tokyo, estábamos por bajar del auto cuando Zafiro me tomo de la muñeca

-"Pon tu cara mas triste"-me dio un guiño- "Se que puedes, toda mujer lleva una actriz dentro"

Soltó mi mano y yo tuve que obligarme a permanecer seria y dolida, bajamos del auto y se juntaron fotógrafos y periodistas buscando la nota, tomé el brazo de Zafiro y entramos en los servicios funerarios, lancé un suspiro y él me dio un pañuelo, era lógico, no podía hacerla de sufrida sin lágrimas, así tuviera que pellizcarme cada 5 segundos para sacarlas!

X

X

X

**Yaten**

Al llegar a casa fui directo a la sala donde estaba el televisor, ahí estaba Lita queriendo meterse a la tele mas atenta que nunca en toda su vida, Taiki estaba atento también pero volteó a verme y continuo viendo la nota. Yo me acerque también, continué parado mientras transmitían en vivo desde los servicios funerarios, la cámara giró y enfocó un mercedes negro impecable abrieron la puerta y bajó un hombre de treinta y tantos años, después de él salió Mina y mi corazón se paralizó.

-"¡Es Mina!"- Lita grito como si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de lo obvio, incluso Artemis dio un maullido al reconocer a su ama

-"Que esta haciendo ahí?"- no alcanzaba a procesar el porqué estaba ahí, del brazo de ese hombre y con su pañuelo, limpiándose lagrimas que de sobra sabia eran falsas.

Entraron en el servicio y la cámara dejó de enfocarlos ya que sería una ceremonia privada.

-"Sabes que Mina es su hijastra, pero el mundo entero desconoce como era en realidad Diamante"- Contestó mi hermano y Lita y yo enfocamos nuestra atención en él- "El hombre con el que iba Mina es Zafiro Black Moon, un hombre de ciencia duramente criticado por sus ideas sobre liberalismo y avances científicos, va en contra de lo tradicional en Japón, pero aun así es una persona muy respetable, incluso sé que no se llevaba bien con Diamante, tenían años de no hablarse"

-"Estas muy bien informado no?"- Cuestionó Lita muy impresionada

-"Era mi deber averiguar lo mas que pudiera sobre Diamante y dí con Zafiro por casualidad"

-"Mina debe estar conteniéndose mucho, pobre, yo que ella bailaba sobre la tumba de Diamante"-con ese comentario Lita regresó su atención a la pantalla en la que aparecían imágenes de gente importante que ingresaba a los servicios y daban mientras la nota de que la empresa estaba bajando acciones, pero se habían detenido las bajas debido a un comunicado que dio Zafiro antes de llegar en que decía que él se haría cargo de la empresa y no habría riesgo alguno, al parecer eso convenció a los inversores pues en cuestión de minutos se estabilizó en la bolsa.

-"Lo ves! Zafiro es muy respetado en el campo de la ciencia, saben bien que con él al mando incluso la empresa podría tener mayores beneficios"

-"Tienes que pasarme tus fuentes de información, eres muy eficiente"- Le dije en verdad impresionado, al fin tomé asiento junto a Lita en el piso y ella se levantó, 3 minutos después regresó con un tazón enorme de palomitas

-"Esto se pondrá mejor que una película, vayan pensando que pizza van a querer porque yo no me voy a mover de aquí en un buen rato!"- Sentencio Lita metiéndose un puñado de palomitas dando a entender que definitivamente nada la levantaría para preparar comida o lo que fuera.

X

X

X

**Mina**

Todas esas cámaras, micrófonos, reporteros, personas importantes y uno que otro despistado del servicio… todos ahí reunidos queriendo ser parte del show, queriendo la mejor nota, haciendo preguntas indiscretas, fingiendo lástima, acercándose a tío Zafiro y a mi para darnos las condolencias… todo es… un circo perfecto, me siento la actriz perfecta, incluso podrían darme un Óscar, mis ojos no han podido secarse, lloro de felicidad, de algún modo mi sentimiento de libertad ha querido empezar por mis ojos, sacando todo el sufrimiento que tuve que pasar yo sola y ahora… todo terminó… un nuevo suspiro y mi cuerpo tiembla… no puedo contenerme, es demasiada emoción la que siento!

-"Tío…"

-"Si?"

-"¿Qué pasará con Esmeralda, si han dicho que fue legítima defensa, eso significa que no la procesarán?"- Pregunté una vez que nos alejamos de la gente

-"Al menos no le pondrán el cargo de homicidio, pero se descubrieron varios fraudes a su nombre y hay evidencia que la incrimina en desvíos que hizo en la empresa, de esa no creo que se salve"

-"Entiendo… que lastima podría hacer sido mi heroína"

-"Que nadie te escuche diciendo eso"- me reprendió con la mirada y voz seria, la verdad era que ya me estaba cansando de mantener el teatro, pero tenía que soportarlo.

.

.

.

Unas horas más y ya estaba terminada la ceremonia, ahora seguía la cremación, que bueno! No pensaba ir a ponerle flores y esas cursiladas, no a él!

.

.

.

Pasaban de las 2 de mañana cuando todo terminó, yo estaba rendida, el auto de Zafiro llegó, nos metimos en él y nos llevó a su departamento en el centro. La verdad es que Zafiro era de esos que no les gusta llamar la atención y prefería una vida tranquila, la casa que perteneció a mi familia y el auto con chofer son los únicos lujos que se permitió, al menos es lo que yo conozco, sé que tiene muchos millones guardados pero los destina a diferentes causas principalmente nuevas investigaciones y desarrollos, todo en pro de la ciencia.

-"Puedes tomar la habitación de invitados, se ve que estas cansada"- acarició mi frente y mis mejillas y me miró con ese mismo cariño con que me veía cuando jugaba con Serena y conmigo, le sonreí, le di un abrazo rápido y me metí en la habitación.

Las cosas ya estaban dispuestas para mi, era raro, que yo supiera no había nadie viviendo con Zafiro, ni nadie que trabajara para él, pero bueno… han pasado varios años desde que no lo veía, las cosas pudieron cambiar en ese tiempo.

Cepille mi cabello, lave mi rostro, cepille mis dientes, me coloque mi pijama y dije buenas noches mundo! Mañana será un nuevo día… una nueva vida!

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Aclaracion: Orix Buffaloes***Equipo de Beisball profesional de Osaka y Kobe

**y Bueno pues la mala es que sigue el graaaaan final jejejeje así es, mañana se nos acaba esta hermosa historia de la cual tenia otras ideas que por la trama ya no pude continuar o extender, pero me agrada pensar que la historia no deja cabos sueltos. Espero sus comentarios!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y alertas, la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo de contestarlos pero todos los leo y me llenan de alegría, tanta q me pongo a saltar cada vez que recibo uno!**

**Nos leemos luego ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Lo prometido es Deuda el capitulo final! Wajuuuuuuuuu**

**Capitulo 11**

**Yaten**

Han pasado varios días y aun no he visto a Mina, ¿acaso ya no quiere regresar?¿no quiere vernos de nuevo?

Iba caminando hacia el parque, ese que tiene un lago hermoso y cristalino donde los novios van a remar… y la vi… ahí estaba ella en medio del lago, en un bote que ella apenas y podía controlar, la observé a la distancia, se veía relajada, veía mucho al cielo, la luz del sol la hacía más hermosa y los reflejos del agua hacían brillar su cabello dorado, ¿En que momento? ¿En que momento yo me enamoré de Minako Aino?

La esperé hasta que se acercó al muelle para dejar el bote, dio las gracias, daba la impresión de que se iba, pero dudo un poco y siguió caminando en el parque hasta que llegó a unos columpios donde comenzó a mecerse distraída con un pie

X

X

X

**Mina**

Con la muerte de Black ahora mi vida tenía un mar de opciones por hacer, pero tenía la más importante metida entre las cejas… ¿Qué sigue?

Tanto tiempo huyendo, tanto tiempo sin hacer lo que yo quisiera que ahora no se que camino seguir! Pensé que toda la vida me la pasaría de un lado a otro, pero y ahora?

Sentí un empujón en la espalda y comencé a columpiarme

-"¿Cuándo pensabas venir a verme?"

Su voz me inundó de mariposas todo el cuerpo, quería bajar del columpio y abrazarlo pero él continuó empujando mas y mas fuerte hasta que alcancé una altura que ya no sabía si eran mariposas de amor o de vértigo!

-"Basta por favor páralo!"- pedí en un grito

Detuvo el columpio y al hacerlo me di cuenta de que yo tenía los ojos apretados, lo supe porque los abrí como platos cuando sentí su pecho apretando mi espalda, me estaba abrazando, sujetando mis hombros fuertemente, sentí su cara acurrucarse en mi cuello y yo apreté sus brazos con mis manos, su calor me inundaba era tentador quería estar así siempre

-"Te extrañé"- lo escuché susurrarme al oído, su aliento me hizo cosquillas y me estremecí haciendo que lo notara, soltó su agarre y giró el columpio en un solo movimiento torciendo las cadenas que lo sujetaban. Yo me asusté un poco pero él bajó hasta mi altura y me dio un beso tierno entre mis cejas, me estremecí al sentir sus labios en mi piel

-"Yo también te extrañe, no sabes cuánto!"- Y como si hubieran presionado un botón en mi, todas esas emociones que guarde salieron disparadas, comencé a llorar.

Lloraba por mis padres, por mi hermana, por la incertidumbre del mañana, por todas las cosas que había visto y sentido, la soledad, la presión intensa todo el tiempo, por el temor que sentí al volver a enfrentar a Rubeus y toda la emoción de saberme libre, tantas cosas guardadas ahora se liberaban.

Él se incorporó y me abracé a su cintura hundiendo mi rostro en su abdomen, él acariciaba dulcemente mi cabello, no me dijo nada, solo me consolaba en silencio, lloré cerca de una hora en la que no lo solté ni él a mi.

.

.

.

Cuando me tranquilicé me levanté y lo abracé fuertemente impregnando mis sentidos con su perfume varonil, me daba vergüenza que viera mi rostro rojo y desaliñado

-"Vamos a comer? Muero de hambre!" –dijo animado y con una enorme sonrisa

-"Que?"- solté sorprendida y es que era un momento demasiado emocional y él solo quería comer?

Pero no tuve mas tiempo de pensar, sus manos cubrieron mis mejillas frías dándoles calor, elevó mi rostro y sus labios se apoderaron de los mios, era… mi primer beso de amor…

Tierno, lleno de amor, suave y profundo al mismo tiempo, cargado de promesas de algo mejor, miles de mariposas volando en mi interior se arremolinaban, perdí el control de mi misma.

X

X

X

**Yaten**

Se veía tan frágil, insegura pero al mismo tiempo liberada de una carga muy pesada. Lloró y no me atreví a pedirle que no lo hiciera, tenía que sacar todo lo que sentía.

Al recuperarse sentí ese impulso de alegrarla, pero en lugar de eso… solo pude dejarme llevar por el impulso de besarla, su fragilidad me asustaba, no quería que creyera que quería algo mas, al menos no en este momento, pero su respuesta tierna me estremeció, sentí sus bazos alrededor de mi cintura y me acerqué mas a ella, la presioné contra mi cuerpo y ella se aferró mas a mi, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, solo sé que nos alejamos por que escuché un gruñido de su estomago, abrí los ojos y ella estaba avergonzada

-"Creo que yo también tengo hambre…"

Sonreí de buena gana, la tomé de la mano y caminamos hasta un restaurante cercano, me contó todo lo que había pasado, lo que había sentido, el miedo y la incertidumbre de no saber qué hacer a partir de ahora, me dejé llevar por su suave y alegre voz.

-"Regresarás con nosotros?"

-"No lo sé, pensaba ir mañana para agradecer todo lo que hicieron por mí este tiempo, pero tal vez lo mejor sea vivir por mi cuenta un tiempo"

-"De acuerdo, pero mañana… vendrás con tu mejor Kimono?"

-"¿Kimono?"

-"Mañana es noche buena"

-"Estas bromeando!"-

-"Yo no miento, fíjate en el calendario!"

Metió su mano la chaqueta y sacó su teléfono, y en un 2x3 sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-"Es cierto! No sé ni que día vivo! Bueno iré! Aunque no garantizo que de kimono, pero iré!"

Movió su cabeza contenta como un perrito mueve la cola de felicidad, de un lado a otro y ese simple hecho me despertó ternura, me lancé a sus labios de nuevo, me encantaba como me correspondía tierna y tímida.

X

X

X

**Mina**

Volví a casa de Zafiro, casi no hice ruido y al acercarme a su habitación escuché unos gemidos, un momento… Una sonrisa burlona se formó en mi, ¿está con una mujer? ¿Tío Zaf esta co…miendose a una mujer? Noooo! Me obligué a caminar de puntitas y sostener mi aliento.

-"Por sus gemidos puedo deducir que tío lo hace muy bien… jijiji"

Me pegue en la boca al decirlo y unos golpecitos en la cabeza al imaginarlo, prendí la computadora de la habitación y comencé a buscar tiendas en línea, mi principal razón era buscar un kimono hermoso, era año nuevo, quería lucir hermosa! Además… quería gustarle a Yaten… aaah q vergüenza me pongo roja solo de pensar en sus besos!

-"¿Cómo lo hará Yaten?"

Mi imaginación voló y en mi mente lo vi casi desnudo, lo recordaba de aquella vez cuando dormimos juntos, ojala volviéramos a dormir así… o asa… o aculla… o por acá… ay Minako! Eres una pervertida! Y eso que aun no te inicias en esos menesteres! Aunque con Yaten bien valdría la pena iniciar!

Me volví a dar un golpe en la cabeza para dejar de pensar en Yaten haciéndome cosas que quería que hiciera pero que no podían pasar en estos momentos.

Me dediqué a buscar el kimono de ensueños, hasta pasada la 1 de la mañana cuando me decidí por uno, lo compre, di el número de mi tarjeta a la que habían transferido la herencia que me había dejado mi familia y la cual no tenía acceso por Diamante que había congelado esa tarjeta.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy de buenas! Eran pasadas las 11, había dormido mucho, pero dormir nunca es poco! Una siempre quiere más! Ay no! Esas son palabras de Serena! Que sabía era mi hermana!

Me acerco al desayunador y veo una caja en la mesita ratonera de la sala me acerco curiosa y es para mí! Genial!

-"Te llegó un paquete a primera hora esta mañana"- Me dijo Zafiro saliendo de su habitación arreglándose la corbata

-"Vas a algún lado? Hoy es noche buena"

-"Hoy hay junta de consejo, debo estar ahí, hoy tomaré posesión oficial de la empresa, no sé a qué hora salga, lo lamento."

-"No te sientas mal, Yaten me invitó a pasarla con ellos así que iré, también iremos al templo para agradecer por este año y pedir por el nuevo"

-"Me parece una buena idea, entonces no me esperes y diviértete, debo irme"- Se dio una última vista y se aprobó, me dio un beso en la frente y salió de casa con su portafolio

Regresé a mi labor de hacerme el desayuno, después abrí mi autoregalo de año nuevo, el kimono resulto hermoso! En naranja con gris, y pétalos rojos, uuf que belleza! Después tomé un baño aun quedaba mucho tiempo para la cena… q hacer q hacer?

-"¡Me voy a alaciar el cabello!... … … … ay no, lo que hace el ocio!"

Pero aun así comencé a alaciar mi cabello

X

X

X

**Yaten **

Hoy Mina vendrá a cenar con nosotros, pasaré por ella al departamento de Zafiro, si tanto lo defienden debe ser una buena persona después de todo!

Toque el timbre del departamento y escuché a mina gritar un "voy" y se escuchó correr, después de uno momento abrió la puerta y no podía creer lo que estaba frente a mí.

Mina estaba hermosa, su kimono naranja hacia que su piel blanca se viera hermosa, el cabello estaba más lacio que de costumbre y echado hacia un lado decorado con un pasador brillante en forma de luna dorada. Parecía una hermosa geisha

-"¿Me veo bien?"

-"Te ves más que bien! Estas hermosa! Creo que me dan ganas de comerte a ti"- Ella se sonrojó pero sonrió contenta con mi cumplido.

Le ofrecí mi brazo para llevarla, tomó una bufanda que le ayudé a colocarse y salimos del edificio, Yo iba con un traje negro y creo que le gusté pues no dejaba de ahuyentar a las mujeres que me veían lascivamente. Aunque yo no me quedaba atrás y veía con gesto de muerte a aquellos que osaran mirarla por más de 3 segundos.

.

.

.

La velada transcurrió tranquila Lita preparó una cena espectacular que nos gustó a todos, se había superado a si misma! Amy y Taiki se dedicaban miradas cómplices y juguetonas ¿hasta cuando le dirá mi hermano lo que siente por ella? Es un juego de gato y ratón.

Andrew cenó con nosotros y no pudimos evitar ponernos celosos, era nuestra hermana pequeña después de todo! Además cenaron con nosotros Darien y Rei, fue demasiado divertido y al parecer Lita, Mina, Amy y Rei hicieron un click especial, reían como locas y que ocurrencias!

Entre comida, risas y brindis nos divertimos tanto que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora, asi que salimos como locos al templo. Cuando llegamos cada quien tomo la mano de su pareja, yo tomé la mano de Mina y ella me jaló para besarme la mejilla, noté que se puso de puntitas y me dio gracia, la abracé y le di un beso suave en los labios. Vi en la distancia que Darien ponía un gesto serio que reconocí de inmediato como puchero de hermano celoso, ese mismo habíamos tenido Taiki y yo, así que podía reconocerlo a kilómetros.

Mina se abrazó a mi y escondió el rostro en mi pecho, la abracé pegándola mas a mi cuerpo y me perdí en su cabello, sintiendo su sedosidad y lo bien que olia hasta que claro… llegó Darien a carraspear su garganta y arruinar el mágico momento!

-"Me prestas a mi hermanita?"- haciendo énfasis en MI HERMANITA, como si fuera una niña!

-"Si no tengo opción ya que! Rei vamos a dar una vuelta que aquí estamos de mas"- le dije mientras le ofrecía mi brazo a Rei quien lo tomó casi colgándose de él y le sacó la lengua a Darien en un acto de capricho

Darien tomó a Mina del brazo y se fue con ella

-"¿A dónde deberíamos de ir?"- Preguntó Rei

-"Pues a donde mas! A fastidiar a los demás ya que nos separaron de nuestros respectivos!"

-"Jajajaja tienes razón! Vamos!"

Y partimos carrera hacia el primer objetivo localizado… Taiki!

X

X

X

**Mina**

Cuando me alejé de Yaten miré hacia él y ya estaba planeando algo con Rei pues los dos tenían una cara de pillos que no podían ocultarlo, me causó gracia y Darien giró para verlo también, él también rió con la cara de esos dos.

-"Rei es muy hermosa y además es divertida"

-"Lo sé, pero ay algo que me sabe mal"

-"Que es? Podrá ser… ¿Qué no es Serena?"

-"Si, creo que eso, no puedo dejar de pensar en Serena aunque han pasado varios años, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… aun la amo"

-"Sabes, el día que supe lo de Diamante, soñé con Serena y me decía que todo iba a estar bien, además me pidió que te dijera que Rei era la indicada"

-"Mi pobre Serena… ¿Cómo esta?"

-"Se veía feliz y tranquila, es una buena señal"- rodee su brazo con mis dos brazos, eran minúsculos al lado del de él.

-"Eso espero… aún sueño con ella y su sonrisa, pero sigo soñando también con su cuerpo ensangrentado, eso me aterra"

-"Darien…"- Lo detuve un momento y lo coloque frente a mi- "Ella está en paz, debes descansar tu también, ya lo he superado y estoy por iniciar una nueva vida, y quiero incluir a Yaten en ella, quiero que tu también inicies de nuevo y que en ella este Rei, por favor, quiero que seas feliz!"- Lo abracé y él me devolvió el abrazo.

.

.

.

Luego de platicar un rato y convencerlo de rehacer nuestras vidas regresamos al lado de Yaten y Rei quienes reían a carcajadas, alguna travesura harían, que descorteces! ¿no invitarme?! Juum ya me las pagarán!

X

X

X

**Yaten**

Rei y yo habíamos hecho enojar a Taiki diciéndole a Amy sobre los chicos atractivos que pasaban frente a ella, lo hicimos irritar tanto que terminó llevándosela lejos de nosotros, creo que esta noche se volverá mi cuñada oficialmente!

Vimos que Darien y Mina volvían del brazo, no importaba lo que dijeran, esos dos no eran para nada compatibles, asi que mi tranquilidad es perfecta!

Me acerqué a Mina y se la arrebaté a Darien quien hizo ademán de "te estoy observando" , Mina y yo reímos. Caminamos al templo, subimos las escaleras tomados de la mano, cuando estuvimos frente al altar en silencio dimos nuestras oraciones y agradecimientos, al terminar tomé su mano y besé su dorso, ella sonrió tierna, bajamos las escaleras y antes de que ella bajara me adelante y me puse a su altura unos 2 escalones mas abajo que ella.

-"Mina… me gustas mucho"

-"Yaten!"- Mi nombre suave en su boca era lo mas glorioso que había escuchado nunca, la tomé de ambas manos y comencé a acariciarlas

-"Quieres ser mi novia?"- noté como ella dejaba de respirar, sus ojos se abrieron impresionada

-"Si! Si quiero!"- Se lanzó sobre mi cuello y casi caigo pero ella me jalo logrando equilibrio de nuevo.

Nos besamos mucho tiempo perdimos la noción del tiempo, solo nos separamos cuando escuchamos a Amy decir…

-"15 minutos!"

-"Estas de broma! Yo conté 20!"- contestaba mi hermano y vimos a los 2 sentados junto a nosotros que seguíamos de pie en la escalera

-"Yo tengo 15 también"- Decía Rei quien estaba pegada al reloj y estaba del otro lado junto a nosotros bien sujeta a Darien

-"Esto es una subasta! ¿Quién da mas quien da menos?!"-Gritaba Lita justo detrás de Mina sentada con Andrew

-"Yo doy 13 minutos"- levantaba el brazo Andrew bastante divertido

-"Yo digo que eso ni siquiera fue un beso!"- alegaba Darien para hacerme enfurecer

Vimos un flash que nos tomó por sorpresa a todos

-"Era una escena memorable! Tenía que tomarla no?"

Era Zafiro y… Vertjerait… pero que…

-"Mina te presento a tu futura tia! Vertjerait"

-"Hola… em…. Un gusto verte… digo… porque ya te había escuchado, pero no sabía cómo eras jajajaja"

Vertjerait se sonrojó demasiado. Vi a Lita quien sonreía amable, yo esperaba otra reacción de ella, pero estaba tranquila, eso me descolocó un poco

-"Lita… "- Taiki pronunció su nombre y ella se giró a a verme a mi, mi cara de autentica sorpresa no podía decir mas.

-"No te preocupes, Taiki hablo conmigo en la noche, entiendo porque no me lo dijeron antes"

Dejó a Andrew, bajó las escaleras pasando junto a nosotros, Vertjerait y Lita se abrazaron cariñosamente y después abrazó a Zafiro.

Zafiro tomó varias fotos de nosotros esa noche, fue un inicio de año… bastante divertido y peculiar! Sin duda… EL MEJOR!

**Waaaa el fin.. siii el fiiiiiin snif snif! Bueno… todavía no muajajajaja**


	13. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

**Yaten**

-"Hey! How are you everyone? Today is Friday and is a beautiful sunny day! Lets start our program with this awesome love song!"

Se escuchaba por toda la casa el programa favorito de Lita. Mina había encontrado aquello que amaba, era la locutora del programa de radio llamado Venus style, era una cadena que transmitía a nivel mundial por lo que era en ingles y ella al haber estado tanto tiempo fuera, su ingles era bastante bueno.

Se escuchaba que en la cabina tenía una buena fiesta pues incluía a los programadores y técnicos en sus risas y chistes, era la estación favorita de los extranjeros, un éxito total via internet!

-"Remember, this is my last day! Because…. Yeeeeesss tomorrow i will marry! So please send me messages about how much you'll miss me in my honey moon and advices about what to do with my new handsome husband"

Su voz picara lo era todo, era una bomba de diversión esa pequeña, pero si… asi es… mañana nos casaremos… han pasado 8 meses desde que salimos y ahora estamos preparándonos para la boda, Lita esta muy estresada, ella preparará el banquete junto con Andrew, Amy esta vuelta loca cubriendo lo mas que puede el tiempo en el hospital para que nadie la moleste en la boda pues será dama de honor, igual que Darien aunque él ha estado mas que angustiado preparando su discurso como buen hermano mayor.

Rei también era dama de honor, ella ayudó con el diseño del vestido de Mina y el de las damas, además de mi traje. Taiki salió en una misión así que vendrá hasta mañana, yo no pude ir, si iba Mina se pondría eufórica y pensaría que quiero huir.

X

X

X

**Mina**

Al fin… el amor de mi vida… me casaré con Yaten Kou mañana, no puedo esperar!

.

.

.

Me sentía muy nerviosa, Lita sostenía mi velo, Rei daba los últimos toques a mi vestido, Amy veía mi peinado y el maquillaje y todo eso lo hacían mientras yo me movía al vaivén del ventilador, mi cuerpo era una bomba sudorosa! Los nervios me carcomían!

Escuché que tocaban a la puerta, era Darien, lo primero que hizo fue besar a Rei que se lo comía con los ojos, lo acepto, Darien se veía demasiado bien en ese traje 3 piezas gris oscuro.

-"Todas se ven hermosas! Parecen unas princesas!" -Se acercó a mi- "Me recuerdas a tu hermana, se veía igual de hermosa que tu ese día

-"Lo recuerdo, pero creo que ella estaba menos nerviosa que yo"- le contesté honestamente y con la voz un poco temblorosa

-"Todo va a salir bien, yo me encargo de eso"-me dio un suave beso en la sien- tienen 5 minutos chicas, esto esta por comenzar

Esas simples palabras y todas se pusieron histéricas a arreglarme, arreglarse y yo seguía pegada al ventilador sintiéndome super novia voladora, hasta que Rei y Lita me voltearon, me sujetaron por los brazos y yo respiré hondo, claro que ellas me sujetaban porque mis piernas parecían de chicle, fuera estaba Darien esperándonos.

Subimos al auto, llegamos a la iglesia, ví que Yaten se metió a la iglesia, ah claro! Él no quería verme hasta que llegara al altar, ¡que lindo!

Tomamos nuestras posiciones Darien me tomó del brazo y entrelazamos nuestros dedos

-"Siempre serás mi hermanita, mas allá de Serena, entre nosotros se ha creado un vinculo poderoso, siempre vas a ser mi hermanita"

-"Gracias Darien, mi hermano mayor! Te quiero"- Lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos y Lita me dio un pellizco- aaay! Porque hiciste eso?

-"No debes llorar o tu maquillaje se arruinará"- Tenia razón, no debía arruinarlo!

Las chicas caminaron en cuanto sonó la música y yo respiré hondo, Darien me tenía bien sujeta pero aun asi mis piernas temblaban como si tuvieran vida propia!

X

X

X

**Yaten**

La música empezó a sonar y ahí venían las damas de honor Amy primero al ser la mas pequeña lanzando pétalos de rosa azul, era acompañada por Taiki. Seguía Rei lanzando pétalos de rosa roja, acompañada por Zafiro y Lita iba lanzando pétalos de rosa rosa pálido, iba acompañada por Andrew.

Tomaron sus lugares y yo acomodé mi saco, estaba ansioso por verla…

La música cambio y ahí estaba acompañada por Darien, mi bella futura esposa…

Su vestido corte corte princesa, amplio, lleno de piedras que la hacían parecer realmente una princesa, el vestido se movia graciosamente al compas de su caminar, su corset, dios… siempre estuvo tan bien de los pechos? Wow, se ve… generosa… No puedo ver su rostro pero sin duda estará hermosa, noto un traspié que da y Darien la sujeta fuertemente, esta nerviosa, sonrío para darle confianza y ella vuelve a avanzar.

Darien me la entrega no sin antes un apretón fuerte y una mueca de pocos amigos con amenaza incluida.

Retiro el velo y me sorprende lo hermosa que se ve, sus ojos azules resaltan hoy mas que nunca, están brillantes, tiene tantas ganas de llorar que se nota a leguas el nudo en su garganta, me da ternura su carita. Me regala la última sonrisa de novios y la ceremonia inicia.

X

X

X

**Mina**

-"En serio, como me pude contener tanto! Estaba a punto de salir corriendo! Estaba nerviosa a mas no poder!"

-Si hubieras salido de la iglesia te mataba! Hubiera corrido tras de ti como loco solo para arrastrarte de nuevo dentro!-

La habilidad de Yaten me sorprende, a pesar de estarme cargando pudo abrir la puerta de nuestra habitación, iniciamos la luna de miel!

-"Cariño que quieres que hagamos? Ir a visitar los alrededores? ¿Darnos una ducha? O tal vez quieras"

-"Jugar cartas? No gracias!"- Dijo mientras yo hacia puchero, es que realmente estaba nerviosa aunque ya no tanto como en la iglesia

-" una ducha!"- grite y salí disparada al baño, el agua me estaba relajando mucho, pero me tensé de nuevo al sentir unas manos recorrer mi costado, era Yaten que estaba detrás de mi acariciando mi cuerpo y descaradamente recargando su erección contra mi.

-"Tienes buenas ideas después de todo"- Comenzó a besarme el cuello y el agua seguía corriendo por nuestros cuerpos, lo dejé explorar mi cuerpo volviéndome loca, recorría con lujuria cada parte de mi, besándome, torturándome con cada caricia.

Salimos de la ducha y apenas tuve tiempo de desenredar mi cabello cuando Yaten me cargó y me llevó a la cama.

No era la primera vez que hacíamos el amor, pero si era nuestra primera vez como marido y mujer y era especial, debía ser especial, pero la urgencia de amarnos era tanta que nos perdimos, o mejor dicho, me perdí en sus caricias.

Besos cargados de pasión, caricias que torturaban mis pechos, su erección rozando mi centro deseando tenerlo dentro, no soportamos mas, entró en mi de una sola provocando nuestros gemidos de placer, él disfrutaba mi cuerpo dándole trato especial a mis pechos, recorriéndolos con su lengua juguetona, entraba y salía de mi acumulando cada vez mas placer, hasta que no aguantamos mas, estallamos al mismo tiempo, el orgasmo mas grande de mi vida había sido con el amor mas grande de mi vida, ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?

-"Yaten…"- lo llamé suavemente al notar que se dormía, estábamos desnudos después de hacer el amor por tercera vez,

-"mm?"- apenas contestó, sus ojos verdes esmeralda apenas se abrieron pero me dio una calida sonrisa cansada

-"Te amo"- lo besé en los labios, en el lóbulo de su oreja, en su cuello y en su pecho

-"No hagas eso, no si quieres dormir esta noche"

-"No creo que tengas fuerzas para otra mas"-dije riendo

-"Acaso eso es un desafío a mi hombría? Existen muchas otras formas que no requieren a mi amigo para darte placer, permíteme demostrarte" y se metió en las mantas.

Lancé un gemido de sorpresa y placer al sentir su boca en mi sexo, ¿Cómo es que somos tan insaciables? Quiero que esto nunca termine…

FIN

**Este si es el fin, agradezco infinitamente a todas las que me dieron sus reviews y sus alertas, mil gracias por apoyar este fic , espero pronto subir un nuevo fic. Los quiero mucho mis lectores! Mil y un gracias por leerme!**

**La Dama Oculta Mistress 9**


End file.
